Help Me Out Dean
by nsam85
Summary: Set when Dean is living with Lisa and her son Ben. Ben loved it when Dean lived with him and his mom. He never treated him like a baby. They would fish, camp, play ball, and even Dean showed him something about fixing engines. Now that he was a young teen, he knew he was gay, and his fantasy object was Dean. Starts off slow...UNDERAGE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NOTHING IS FORCED!
1. Chapter 1

To tell the truth, when Ben first met Dean at his birthday party a few years ago, he was too young to really understand which sex he liked best. He had really liked how Dean had helped him get his present back from that punk ass in the park. When Dean showed up and rescued him and the other kids from that monster lady, he desperately hoped they would meet again. Now it was a couple of years later, and he definitely knew he was gay. Around a month before Dean's reappearance, he had discovered the wonderful activity of masturbation. Therefore, when Dean showed up on the front door, and his mom had invited him in, he had a lot more time to check him out and Dean became his main masturbation fantasy. At the end of that night, Lisa asked Dean stay the night, instead of looking for a hotel. He agreed, and by the next day, he was invited to stay with them for a while.

Before he knew it, Dean was his best friend. He would take him to the ballpark, swimming, even taught him about engines. One thing he really loved about Dean is that he never treated him like a baby, or even sugar coated anything. Dean had explained what he used to do with his brother, a monster hunter. It must have been neat, but when he had asked Dean for more details, it seemed too painful to retell, so he had dropped it.

Last month, Dean said they needed to move because there was something hunting him, and that he should go. Luckily, his mom and he had convinced him to stay. Still not pleased with the idea, she made a compromise, and they decided to move to into the middle of nowhere. The down side was he lost all of his best friends from school. In an odd way, he kind of was relieved. Most of his best friends were guys like him, and were hot, but totally straight. It was easier to not deal with his feelings for them, and there wasn't a chance of losing them when they found out he was gay.

During the short period of time before everything went to hell, he had spied on Dean whenever he got the chance. He knew it was perverted, but that didn't seem to matter...how could it when the object of observation was something as hot as Dean Winchester. Luckily, he was stealthy enough and Dean had never caught on. Sadly, he hadn't been able to catch  
Dean with a boner, but still caught glimpses of his dick, but too far away for close detail. However, he had seen him getting into the shower a couple of times, and he had liked what he had seen. At fourteen, he didn't quite know how big...big was. Nevertheless, it looked huge, and something else was different too.

Dean had taken him fishing once, and while they were pissing into the creek, Ben had looked over and it looked like he had no head to his cock. Dean must have noticed that he had been staring at his dick, because Dean had nudged him with his elbow and a cheeky grin.

"Easy now, if want to keep checkin' out my good's it'll cost ya." Dean had laughed and winked. Giving his penis a shake or two, he put it away. It must have been apparent that he Ben was confused, because he looked at him, with a questioning look... "What is it Ben?"

"Your, thing looks weird." Ben said, his face and ears burning from the question.

"You mean my dick?" Dean had asked looking confused.

Ear's still burning, he nodded his head. Since Dean had said "dick" he supposed it would be ok if he said the same. "It didn't look like you have a head on your...dick," he said quietly.

"Oh, well." Dean laughed, looking relieved. "I do, you just can't see it when my hood is covering it." he winked.

"Hood?" he looked up at Dean.

Dean sighed, looked around to make sure no one else was near them. He unzipped himself again, and pulled out his dick. It seemed like since Dean was going to explain something, Ben was given permission to look directly at it. Dean pulled his skin back and revealed the head of his dick.

"It's called being uncircumcised. Look...don't go around telling anyone you were checking out my stuff...I usually don't go into other dude's junk, but most boys are cut. Right after they're born, doctor cuts off this skin," he pulled to a point that overlapped the head. "Many people think guys with uncut dicks are nasty because of the smell and it looks funny."

"It looks just fine to me...I mean...nothing ...sorry." he said in rush.

"That's alright Ben." Dean said with a bit of humor in his voice." Umm..." he paused and looked down at Ben's hand that was holding his own dick."I think it best if you put that away, or if you need to take care of it you can go over by the tree's." Dean said, pointing at Ben's penis and then to a point over to his left.

Ben looked down at his dick. During the time Dean had been explaining all of this to him, Ben had acquired a boner from checking out Dean. He quickly zipped himself up and ran back over to his fishing pole, wishing he could disappear.

"Dude, it's ok. Popping a bone is nothing to get embarrassed about." Dean had finished and ruffled his hair.

That night, he had jerked off to seeing Dean's dick, especially since he was so close to it. It looked huge to him, and he had a thick bush of pubes. Ben had just really started to grow his own, but it was still pretty sparse.

The week before they had moved into the house in the middle of nowhere, something had wrecked, and was totally. Dean was unhurt, except for a sore neck. However, Ben had broken his right arm and his left was sprained so badly, that any twitch he made with it felt like his arm was on fire. Ben was finally home with his mom and Dean, watching movies, because he couldn't do anything physical at all without extreme pain. Eating was a pain as well, having to use utensils one would use over a fire, really long with a wooden handle. Using the bathroom was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. For the past few days he wore only sweat pants, which were easy to pull down, but not being able to touch his own dick meant he had to find a way to pee without help. Therefore, he would sit down and go, like a damn girl. The only good thing about it was that he could reach behind him to wipe, so thank god he didn't need any help when going number too. To go along with that, he hadn't jerked off in a week...which was torture for a fourteen-year-old boy.

By the fourth night home, he had begun to stink. Not being able to take a shower can do that to a guy. By the time dinner rolled around for them, his mom had become aware of his bad smell. She had asked if he wanted her to give him a bath, to which he had replied "NO!" even before she had finished the sentence. She looked over at Dean because he had chuckled at his reaction.

"What?" She had asked, looking at Dean with a sharp look on her.

Dean looked at Ben, and then looked at his mom.

"Look, a mom can't give her teenage son a bath. That's just not right.," he said with a smirk.

"Why not? I did it when he was a kid.," she challenged.

"Lis, he's a young man. You just can't. Trust me." he said sternly.

"Well, he stinks." she stated, as if Ben wasn't even in the room.

He looked at his damaged arms. There was no way he was going to let his mom give him a bath. He would rather sleep outside with his awful smell, than let his mom see him naked.

"Could you..."she began, and then seemed to realize what she was saying and broke off.

Dean looked at him, and gave him a soft smile.

"Honey, would you let Dean help you with a bath?" she asked looking directly at him.

He looked at Dean, who was smiling. Dean wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a fake kiss

"Dean!" Lisa looked up and caught Dean's actions.

"Oh, come on Lis!" I was just trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal for him. Which it's not, Ben's like my lil Bro" Dean gave him a gentle fake fist bump with his right arm.

Ben smiled and nodded, shrugging.

Lisa just shook her head and picked up their dinner plates.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready bud?" Dean asked, getting up from the table and stretching.

"Yea, I guess." he said standing as well.

"Use the bathroom from our bedroom Dean." came his mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Oh, I was going to use the half bath connected to the garage." Dean said with a raised voice with a smirk.

"But there's no bathtub in there..." she replied with a confused voice.

"Well, I was just going to have Ben stand close to the window. It's so close to the water hose outside. All he'll have to do is stand there, and I'll just spray him from the hose outside." Dean said, setting his hand on the back of Ben's neck and angled him upstairs to the big bathroom.

"Smartass..." Ben heard his mom say, as he was halfway up the stairs. He smiled and Dean let out bark of a laugh.

"Let's get your clothes..." Dean said and walked into Ben's room, and opened one of his drawers.

"Wait!" he said sharply, but was too late. Dean reached in and pulled a bottle out with a shirt. Dean looked closer and smirked, then put the bottle back, and reached down and grabbed one of Ben's boxers. As Dean rejoined him in the hall, he felt his skin on fire. The bottle Dean had pulled out contained lotion that he used to jerk off with. Looking at Dean, he just ruffled his hair.

"Dude, it's ok, I get it." he winked.

Once in the big bathroom, Dean turned on the water, and made sure to get the temperature just right. It was a very large, Jacuzzi type tub with jets and the whole works.

"Look, so I can get close enough and wash you, I'm going to be getting in with you." Dean said, walking out of the bathroom.

"You're going to naked too?" Ben asked, hopefully not sounding too obvious.

Walking back in, Dean had a pair of swimming trunks in his hand and shook them at Ben.

"Oh, well that makes sense." he said quickly, and pushed his shoes off.

"It's pretty obvious I'll be giving you a bath for some time, so we'll take this slow. Since, I don't need any help, and I already took a shower earlier, I really don't need to take another. Maybe tomorrow. Just to let you know, a lot of people would think me helping you with this, would think it's nasty, and close to me being called a pedophile." Dean said, as he quickly pulled off his clothes facing the other way. For the first time, Ben was able to see Dean's bare ass less than two feet away. He felt his own dick start to grow. Cringing, he looked away trying to get rid of the image in his head.

"Hold on, let me get your shirt off."

He turned back around at Dean's voice. Carefully, his shirt lifted up, and Dean tried to move his arms to keep them from causing any pain. His head through already, he was bent down so Dean could maneuver his bad arm through the other sleeve, and was only a foot away from Dean's stomach. His toned and tan abs rested above his inny belly button, with quite a bit of hair around it, and trailed down to below his waistline. The hair was a dirty blond color, and was very fine, which made the line of what seemed to be a perfect V down to his pelvis. Ben could almost smell that musky smell from Dean's crotch, and he yearned to lean forward and just mouth at Dean's dick.

Without realizing it, Ben was still hard, and there was no chance of it going down. The shirt completely off, Dean reached down to Ben's waist and untied the little ropes that held his sweat pants up.

"Umm, Dean..." Ben said nervously, his voice was obviously shaky.

"Yea?" Dean stopped and stepped back.

"Man, this is embarrassing as hell, but I have a boner, so be careful." he said staring down at his feet.

"Oh," Dean replied, but instead of him sounded off put, he went back to his nonchalant like self. "Don't worry about it. To tell the truth, I'm not surprised." he chuckled.

"Why?" he asked looking back up/

"Well, one," Dean paused, and dropped Ben's sweats all the way down, standing in the bathroom, now completely with nothing covering him.." your completely nude." He said, lightly slapping his bare ass, as one would do in a locker-room between other guys teasing each other.

"Two," Dean stepped up and into the tub, with his hand out for Ben. "There's rarely a moment when guys in their early teens, don't have a hard-on, no matter the circumstances."

Stepping up and over, Ben joined Dean, and slowly lowered himself. .Just as Dean was about give his third point of why he wasn't surprised Ben had a boner, his sprained arm twitched and it suddenly flared with pain, Ben sucked in his breath, and slipped. He figured he'd end up smashing onto the bottom of the tub, breaking something else. However, quick as a flash, Dean sunk down completely into the tub and stretched out his legs, causing them to catch him from hitting the bottom. Dean slid down and as Ben fell, he landed in Dean's lap, sparing him any further pain.

Panting, Ben let out a sob, and looked down at his lap. He couldn't help it, but a tear ran down his cheek. Feeling ashamed for acting like a baby, he bit his lip. Breathing hard, he shook his head and looked up. Dean was sitting right in front of him, less than a foot away with a gentle smile on his lips. Pulling him a little closer, he gave Ben a brief hug.

"Sorry," Ben mumbled, his heart rate finally returning to normal.

"For what?" Dean asked, confused.

"I feel like a baby, it hurt like hell and I barely touched it." he said, furiously.

"Oh, dude, a sprained arm sometimes hurts worse than a break. Don't ever feel ashamed about showing if you're hurt or not in front of me. Trust me; I know what a bitch something sprained feels like. Oops." Dean said with a smirk. He laughed, and settled down a bit. Looking down again, his boner was poking into Dean's stomach. Dean must have wondered why he had gone silent, because he stared down to see what he was looking at. For some reason, Dean didn't push him away or treat him like a fag.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said, reaching down and giving his dick a little tug, which caused him to jump and groan.

Chuckling, Dean pushed him onto the tub and began to soap up his hair, and wash his body. Being extremely gentle, he went through the routine, scrubbing under his arms, back, legs, chest, but oddly not his private area. Finally, after the main parts, he started cleaning around his dick. Every little tap caused Ben to jump, and involuntarily jerk his hips. Dean raised his dick and soaped up under his balls, and he went lower. Taking a washcloth, he had him squat, so as to clean his ass. He wished Dean would say something to him, it felt so awkward with him not talking through this part of the process.

As if Dean was thinking the same thing, he finally spoke.

"Looks like your, growing nice down there. Surprised you have so much hair there for your age. I didn't really get furry down there until mid-high school.

"Really?" he asked. For some reason, he all of a sudden felt better, more confident. It must have shown, because Dean chuckled. As Dean began to rinse it off Ben, let out an involuntary whine.

"When was the last time...you took care of business?" Dean said quietly, with a little shakiness in his voice, and a hand gesture.

"Six days." he groaned. Dean looked at him, with a shocked expression.

"Why so long?" He asked

"My arms, I can't reach down there right without it starting to hurt." he replied.

Dean hesitated and looked at him, and then at the door to the bathroom, happy it was locked. He sighed.

"Do you want me to help you out?" he asked, even more quietly.

He felt his heart lift. For a moment, he was sure it was a dream.

"Really?" he asked, such hope in his voice, that Dean smiled, nodded and began even without Ben having to reply again.

Wrapping one of his hands around his dick, he slowly started to pump it. After a minute, he switched styles, and twisted at the end over the head. With his other hand, he reached under his dick, and started to rub the area under his balls, knowing it would be sensitive. He bucked his hips a little bit and whimpered.

"Good?" Dean whispered, to which he only nodded once.

"Can you," he began, but cut off the rest. Dean would never do what he was thinking.

"What?" he whispered again. "Go ahead, ask." Dean replied, blowing warm air into his left ear. He was trying with all his might to hold on. After this, there was no way Dean would ever do this for him again. This was just a mercy act, so he should draw it out.

"You'll think it's weird...," he said with a shaky voice.

"Ask." he said, picking up his speed a little bit, while still fiddling with his balls.

"Can you finger me?" he asked, so quietly, he hoped Dean wouldn't hear. Of course, he immediately knew he heard, because he stopped. He sighed; he should have just kept quiet. There was no way Dean would finish him n-

He was jolted back into reality when he felt a finger probing his hole. Weak at the knees, Ben leaned his head forward onto Dean's chest. A moment later, the end of his finger met up with that special spot inside and he lost it.

"Oh fuck, Dean," he growled. His dick spasming, he felt is balls empty. Six days of stored cum shot out of his dick, and painted Deans belly with hot white liquid, pooling into his belly button. Thinking Dean would pull his finger out; Ben almost sobbed with relief, but was again surprised when his finger was still inside. Without warning, Dean twisted his finger in a certain way, and unbelievably, he came again, not even a minute after his first orgasm. He squeezed his ass onto Dean's finger, not releasing it. Dean chuckled.

"Again?" he asked, knowing precisely what he was asking.

He couldn't believe it, but with a shaky breath, he said "Please!"

After a moment or two of not doing anything Ben looked up, perplexed.

"You've got to let it build up again. Give it a minute." he winked slyly.

Nodding, he lowered his head and stared down at Dean's cum covered belly, and noticed something. Looking carefully, he could easily make out the outline of Dean's dick...his hard dick...his hard dick with the tip poking out of the waistline of his trunks, with quite a bit of precum leaking out. Before he could really process anymore, Dean twisted his fingers once more, and applied pressure, causing another surge of pleasure raking his body. He watched as two or three smaller spurts of cum shot out of his now red, and spent dick, landing on the on the small spots on Dean's belly that wasn't covered with his cum. Without thinking, Ben began to chuckle.

"What?" Dean asked, with an amused tone.

He pointed down at Dean's stomach. Dean peered down.

"Good grief! It's a good thing I helped you out tonight...I don't know what it would look like 7 days' worth of jizz on me tomorrow. Luckily we won't have much to worry about tomorrow." he winked.

"_Tomorrow?" _he thought

He lifted the washrag and cleaned his stomach, rinsed it out, then reached down and cleaned the head of Ben's dick, which was still extremely sensitive. Draining the tub, Dean looked down and caught him staring at his very visible hard-on through his trunks. He shook his head though, reached down, and helped him to his feet. Stepping up and over onto the floor, he kept his arm out for him to hold.

Out of the tub, Dean dried him off as quickly as possible. Dean seemed to be thinking hard, and wasn't very talkative now that the bath was over. Thinking he must have done something wrong, he looked down at his feet then back up to Dean.

"Thanks for my bath. Sorry if I disgust you." he said quietly.

Dean grabbed his chin, and looked directly at him.

"You do not disgust me Ben. You're a cool guy. You're my bud, and buds help each other out like that in only certain times of circumstances. Just don't tell anyone what we did...especially your mom." Dean said to him, very quickly, but firmly.

"I won't tell a soul. Ever." he smiled at Dean, hopefully conveying how much he had just done for him.

Dean ruffled his hair, and then gave him a bear one-armed hug and they headed out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dean came back downstairs, he couldn't help but reflect on what had just happened. For some reason, he actually enjoyed messing around with another dude. Thinking back, he hadn't messed around with another guy, yes, he had messed around with guys before, not as straight and narrow as he let others believe, for years now. Well, that wasn't true exactly. A few months ago, he had messed around with Cass...That was interesting, he had helped him out when Cass couldn't get his erection to down, and had never masturbated before. It only took a few strokes and Cass had let go, everywhere.

Ben's volume earlier had surprised him, but it was nowhere close to Cass's. Though Ben hadn't done it for six days, Cass hadn't ever. The results were staggering; who woulda known how much cum a man could produce at one time. Dean was even more surprised what happened next. Cass said thank you and asked if he could do the same for me. At first, he said it wasn't necessary. Of course, he was horny as hell though. They had been on the run for such a long time; he hadn't had the chance to bang a chick in weeks. When he had hesitated, Cass told him he could fuck him. Yes, actually fuck him as hard as he wanted, and he would just turn off his vessels pain sensors. He had thought, what the hell, and plowed Cass.

Glancing down at his lap, he realized he was hard. Upstairs, he had actually wanted to join Ben, but he was too young, and it was too soon. He seriously doubted Ben would want to help him out either. Ben had stared at him every once in a while, but nothing excessive, so he was most likely straight, but was just admiring him. Well, he could understand that. Grabbing his cock through his trunks and squeezed all 7.5 thick uncut inches of himself. He sighed, and let go.

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen.

"Lis?" He said peering around the corner.

"Yea? How did bath time go?" she said, turning around drying a plate with a towel.

"Oh, no sweat, it was fine. He's still so sensitive, on his way to sit down in the tub he slipped, and his sprained arm flared so I had to catch him. I could tell it really shook him up, thinking he was going to hurt himself even more. I took care of it though. "He replied.

"Oh, that's sweet Dean. Thank you. I'm sure he appreciated your help." she said turning back around.

_You have no idea. _He chuckled to himself.

"Anyways, I'm going to head up to bed." he finished, walking forward and kissing the back of her neck, and rubbing her backside.

"Easy now, not tonight Dean. I have to go visit a great aunt of mine for a few days starting tomorrow. Ben's never really liked this aunt, and it would be torture for him to ride for two hours with me. Do you think it would be ok if he were here with you? You still have some things to do, and I'm sure he can help you with what you need as well." she said turning back around and giving him a nibble on the lower lip.

"Oh, that's fine. There are some smooth trails that lead to some cabins on the far back of this property I was going to check out. He can ride in front of my on the four-wheeler. We'll take it slow." he said, backing up and heading back to the stairs.

"I didn't know we had cabin's back there. How did you know?" she asked, surprised.

"Saw them on google maps." He clicked his tongue, winked and headed upstairs.

Stopping by Ben's door for a moment, he had an urge to listen, but didn't. He knocked, and opened the door.

"You doing alright?" he asked Ben, who was sitting on his bed looking miserable...

"Yea," he sighed.

"You don't sound alright. Are you sure you fine?" he asked walking into the room, and sitting down at the end of his bed.

"I'm sure." He smiled at Dean, but it kind of wavered for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked more urgently, scooting Ben over a bit.

"Thanks for earlier." he said quietly, with a small smile.

"Oh, that's no problem at all." he said, relieved.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it, I think we're a bit beyond being shy around each other now." he jostled Ben gently.

Smiling shyly, he nodded then

"Where did you learn that finger thing?" he said in the tiniest whisper.

"Oh," now it was his turn to blush. He looked up and into Ben's eyes. Hesitating on what to say, and how to word it, he decided to tell him it could wait till tomorrow.

"Look, your mom has to go visit an aunt for a few days tomorrow, and you're going to stay here with me. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow and anything else you ask. At the moment, well," he paused and looked at his own crotch, noticing he needed to take care of it before Lisa came to bed, "I got something to do. Tomorrow though." he said with a firm smile, and patted Ben's back. He tried to hide it, but getting up, he adjusted himself, so his erection wasn't sticking out in an obvious tent. Seeing that Ben noticed his movement, and then looked closer, he seemed to understand what Dean was about to do. Smiling, with his ears turning pink, Ben looked over and pulled out a book he was reading from under his pillow.

Closing Ben's door, he hurried down the hall to his bedroom. Once in, he stripped down to his briefs, and jumped in bed. Pulling his dick out through the opening in his briefs, he furiously fisted himself. Making sure he didn't make any noise, he reached over the side, grabbed his dirty shirt, and put it over his belly. With his eyes closed, he thought he heard some shuffling in the back of his mind which caused him to pause his actions. For some reason though, he decided to not cover his dick, got out from under the covers, and lay on the bed. Still, in his briefs, it would be easy to hide what he was doing if Lisa came in on a spur of the moment. Again, he didn't know why, but he waited a couple of minutes, before he continued jerking off.

Closing his eyes, he pumped slowly, rolling his foreskin over the head of his dick, and then back down to the base. Taking long strokes, he lowered his left hand and squeezed his nuts through his underwear. He began to fantasize about some of the many women he'd been with, and he sped up. Gripping his shaft with more force, he added his other hand, so he was fisting his dick with both hands. He felt it coming closer, and decided to push himself over the edge. Reaching down, he maneuvered his left hand to his hole, and slowly worked a finger in. Once in to his knuckle, he began to probe, and rub his prostate gland. Speeding up, his dick was tingling, balls tightening, and just before his cum shot out of his cock, he visualized Ben shooting his cum all over his chest in the tub, and how erotic it had been to be the one to cause Ben to shot his load.

With a strangled cry, and a biting of his lower lip, his cum shot out of his thick uncut cock, landing on his chest, face, and even pooled in his belly button, just as Ben's had. Gasping, he stilled, letting his ragged breath return to normal. Opening his eyes, he looked around.

"Holy shit!" he said quietly. That had been one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced, and that was saying something. Shaking his head, he sat up and reached to the side and grabbed the shirt, and began wiping the mess up. Just as he had thrown his shirt in the pile of dirty clothes, and was lying back down in bed, Lisa joined him.

"I though you would be asleep by now." she said softly, nuzzling into his chest.

"I had to get back up, had to take a leak." he chuckled.

"Boys..," she breathed.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"That's where Ben is getting these terms...leak, load...he even said pie the other day to describe a cake on tv." she sighed and chuckled.

"Ahh, pie." he said fondly and snuggled closer to Lisa, and was soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Why didn't he turn the side lamp on? It looked like I wasn't going to see anything except some movement under the covers. But no! You paused, glanced over my way, then laid on top of the covers and jerked yourself off in the dark. Instead of seeing everything outright, all I could see was the outline of your dick. _Ben thought as he laid himself back down on his bed.

Immediately after Dean left his room, and the way he left in such a hurry gave him little doubt on what he would do next. The house they were living in now had a sort of catwalk on the second story that stretched the backside of the houe from his bedroom to his Mom's room. Sort of an emergency getaway. Turning on his lamp, his slid open the door to the catwalk and walked to the point where there a window looking in that had a good view of the bed. Seeing as how is was still fairly warm outside, he didn't need to put on an extra clothes.

Peeking in at the corner of the window, he saw Dean throw off his shirt and lay down in bed. Next, he could make out hand movements near his crotch. For a moment, he thought Dean might have spotted him, but for some unknown reason, he got out from the covers and laid on the bed in only his underwear. Ben was so turned on, he would see jerk off and cum, almost as if one of his fantasies were coming true. However, that wasn't exactly the case. Though his view was nice, the shadows that fell on Dean were frustratingly falling on the areas he wanted to see most.

Still, his observation had garnered some details that he had been wondering about Dean for a while now. Dean's hard dick was big enough that he could use both of his hands at once, towards the end, he had lifted his ass up and angled his left hand so it obvious he was fingering himself. Lastly, he was able to see cum. His body began to shake, muscles contracted, breathing became labored, and finally he lifted his pelvis at the end with a mighty thrust. What came next was pure gravy. Through the shadows, he was able to make out his cum spray over his body and land everywhere, even his face. At that point, Dean sat up, looked at his mess, said a couple of words looking amused, and grabbed a shirt to wipe his belly, but unbelievably, while he was wiping up his belly, his other hand went his mouth and he began licking off his own cum.

At that point, Ben left to get back into his room and lay down before his mom came by to say goodnight. When she came in and wished him goodnight and explained that he would be staying with Dean for a few days, he had to twist his hips to the side to obscure his very prominent erection from her. She kissed his forehead, and wished him goodnight and to have a fun time while she was gone. He must have laid in bed for almost an hour, unable to sleep from all of the excitement of the evening. There was no doubt about it, Dean knew his way around doing gay things. Of course, Ben knew he wasn't gay or even bi probably, but it seem like was a rock solid straight guy like he let everyone believe.

"Honey, wake up Ben."

"Huh?" he muttered at the intrusion to his dreams. Blinking a couple of times, he rolled onto his side. His mom standing at the side of his bed, with her jacket on. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm off to Aunt Katie's now. I'll be back in a few days. Be good, and try to help Dean around the house. Have fun, act stupid, do all that "macho" guy stuff I seem to hear happens every time women aren't around to control how men should behave." she winked.

Grinning, he nodded, sat up, and tried to give her a hug, but all he accomplished was a couple of hard pats from his broken arm on her shoulder. He rolled his eyes, and she leaned down once more and tousled his hair. Walking out of his room, she paused and waved with a kiss she blew across the room. Smiling, he imitated her, while using his sprained arm to do a fake grab. Expecting a bit of pain from the movement, he was surprised when he felt very little pain. It must have shown on his face, because she raised her eyebrows.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yea." he said quietly, but with excitement. "Love ya!" he said a bit louder.

"Love you to. Make sure Dean behaves, He always causes trouble, and acts more like a kid then you do.," she said slyly, changing her gaze on him, to a point outside of his room.

"Hey! I don't know what you're talking about. Just because I like cartoons and jumping on trampolines doesn't mean I'm a toddler. You know my equipment is too big to even come close to what a kid has." Dean said as he joined his mom at the door, with a smirk and a wink to him in bed.

"Dean!" she exclaimed, playfully slapping his arm for the remarked comment.

"Anyway, see you in a few days" she said, leaving his door and then the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like it's just us bud." Dean said to him. "Let's get some breakfast and then we're going to check out some cabins on the far side of the property. Not sure what they were built for, but that's what we're going to find out." Dean finished, going down the stairs on his way to the kitchen.

He yawned, stretched out his legs, shook his hand and slowly rose to his feet. Walking out into the hall, he headed to the bathroom. Halfway there he got an itch in his crotch. He couldn't reach to scratch it, so he just leaned forward and grinded quickly into the railing on the stairs.

"What the...?" Dean said, stopping and looking up to observe his actions. Lifting and eyebrow at Ben, he looked amused.

"What? I had an itch and couldn't use my hands." He said defensively, but couldn't manage to stop the blush that was spreading up his face.

"Gotcha." Dean said with a click of his tongue, and very obviously reached his own hand down to his own crotch, and scratched himself with a wink. He made his way to the kitchen, walking with a cocky strut.

"Show off..." he mumbled opening the bathroom door. Just before he shut it, he heard Dean let out a snort of amusement.

Once in the bathroom, he tested out his sprained arm, and discovered he could use it with little to no discomfort.

"Uh oh" he said quietly. It was obvious that he would no longer need to help him keep clean. He decided to forget to mention this to Dean. He had a feeling that if he could keep up the act and help Dean in some way, he would be allowed to continue exploring how physically close they were now becoming. Thinking back on last night, the way Dean looked at him while jerking him off in the tub, led him to believe Dean liked what he was doing, and that if the circumstances were right, he would let him do the same. An idea formed in his mind and he began to work out how he was going to accomplish his goal.

Joining Dean at the table, he yawned before he dug in. Dean had made sausage links, biscuits and gravy. It was really good, but not too spicy.

"How on earth did you fix these so fast?" he asked, looking up to grab his glass of milk.

"immy ean r-e go eakfast." he mumbled with a mouth full of biscuits, and at the end, a little piece shot out of his mouth and almost made it to his plate.

"Hey!" Ben laughed.

Dean reached over, grabbed his own milk glass, and downed it with a big gulp.

"Jimmy Dean Ready-2-Go Breakfasts." he laughed back with a wink. Ben looked at the half chewed bit from biscuit near his own plate, shook his head and looked back up to say something, but got distracted when he saw milk dribbling out of the corners' of Deans mouth.

"What?" he asked.

He shook his head.

"You got milk dribbling down your chin." he said with smirk.

Reaching for his napkin, he wiped his face and looked up.

"Better?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben nodded and finished his meal.

"So, we're going to ride on the quad and check out those buildings. It's pretty nice out today, I think the temp is going to hit in the high 80's. So we'll want to head out pretty soon." Getting up, he took both plates into the kitchen and set them in the sink.

"I'm going to put some shorts on." he said, making his way up the stairs quickly. He thought he heard Dean say something but he was already in his room. Standing in his doorway, he tried to remember where he had his shorts. Opening his second drawer, he pulled out some loose fitting shorts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean looking at him as he approached his door. Acting as if he didn't know Dean was there, he pushed off his shoes, and pulled his sweats off one foot at a time, making sure to "accidentally" pull his boxers down as well. He heard Dean exhale his breath, so he turned to face him. Dean looked at him and then looked down at Ben's very visible bare penis.

"Sorry just thought you might need help pulling them up.," he said, with his tone returning to his laid-back attitude. He looked down, and tried to lift his shorts up with his arm, thinking he would be able to do it since he wasn't feeling any pain like he did yesterday Big mistake. About half way up, he twisted his leg to fast and it sprang the elastic around the waist of the shorts, and slapped his arm.

An unbelievable shot of pain spread through his arm, causing him to drop the shorts and fall onto his ass that crashed to the floor. He screamed, though he tried not to, but this time Dean was too far away to save him. He raced to his side and immediately sunk to sit with him on the floor with his arm around his shoulder. Biting his lip, he used all his will power to keep himself from bawling like a little kid. Still, there were a few tears that did leak out of his eyes. His breathing was labored, and pain still raked throughout the rest of his body.

"Ben, I'm here I got you." Dean said to him. For some reason, it made him even more upset. He hated when he acted so weak in front of him. It seemed just when things started to look up, he did something that made him act like a baby. He sighed, took a few breathes, and looked up at Dean with a sad smile. Dean's look of concern morphed into relief and then into his usual relaxed self. Ruffling his hair, Dean squatted, but couldn't get a good hold.

"Hold your broken arm up Ben." He said.

Dean reached under his legs with one arm, then used the other and scooped it under Ben's bare ass, and finally lifted him up to a standing position. He felt Dean's large pinky accidentally graze his hole, and his thump rubbed the area under his balls gently.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and I'll put your other leg through the shorts." he said.

Nodding, Ben leaned his weight on Dean, while his other leg was positioned into the right hole. Once through, Ben kept leaning on Dean, as his fly was zipped up. He wanted to continue touching Dean, but he had to toughen up, and prove to Dean that he wasn't weak. With a few steady breathes, he let go of Dean and walked a couple of steps away, letting his panic and heart rate decrease. Finally looking up, he nodded at Dean, who was nodding and looked pleased. He patted Ben on the back, and gave him a broad smile.

Blushing, he straightened up, and made his way out of his room, down the stairs, and finally onto the front porch.

"Be right back, going to get the quad." he said, and jogged over to the barn. A moment later, he heard the start of the four-wheeler's engine, followed by the barn door opening. Pulling up by the porch, Ben made his way to sit behind Dean.

"No. No. You sit in front of me so I can hold on to you. It'll keep your arms more stable as well." he said in a raised voice. Shrugging Ben stepped up and swung his leg over the seat. Making a few more adjustments, he backed up a bit until he became comfortable.

"Ready?" Dean said into his ear. He gave a nod, and Dean let go the break, and throttled the engine up. As they left the yard, they made their way onto a poorly maintained trail heading into the direction of their destination. Once on the trail, Dean rubbed his back for a period of time; before he knew it, he was finally relaxed.

"So," he called back to Dean, "can I still ask you questions?" he asked with a hint of a plea. For a moment, Dean was silent, and Ben sighed, and watched the trail in front of them.

"When I turned 18, as you know, I traveled everywhere with my Dad and Sam. We..." his voice broke off for a moment. Ben reached awkwardly with his broken arm and patted Dean's leg. Dean tightened his hold on him, and gave him a brief one-armed hug from behind, and then he continued...

"We did all sorts of things to get by. Money was tight, and we didn't really get paid for killing monsters, other than every once in a while a chick would blow me or a guy wou...I was good at pool, and cards, but there were always shifty people that would watch us, and many times they would ambush us and steal their money back. I had a fake ID and let's face it, I'm pretty sexy," he said. There was a dip on the trail; it made them bounce on the seat, and it kind of felt as if Dean kind of humped him from behind. But that was probably just a coincidence.

"So, one way I made quite a bit of money, using different aliases, was going to different sperm banks."

Ben laughed aloud, and Dean dug his fingers into Ben's side, tickling him.

"Anyways, while there, there was this hot chick that asked if I needed help. Of course I thought she meant, you know..."

"I know. Go on." he laughed.

"Instead she came into my room. I was ready to go and my drawers already dropped to the floor. She motioned me to turn around and spread my legs, and of course, I did. I heard her putting on gloves and then said something like I'm going to stimulate your prostate gland. Before I could process what that meant, I felt her stick I finger all the way up in me." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dude!" he said, amazed

"I know, but it was good...really good, well of course you know." he explained.

Ben nodded unconsciously, remembering the sensation of Dean making him cum.

"I got up my courage, and asked her to explain what she did. She did, just as I did to you last night, without hesitation and it felt just as good." Dean finished.

"Hey, I think that kind of happens in a movie I seen once. Not sure what it was called though. It had that dude who played Stifler from American Pie and he was the got fingered like that.," he recalled.'

"Huh, I guess you're right. Thinking about it, I think that movie is called Europtrip? No, Roadtrip. When I came, I didn't sound like a chick, it was ...well. You don't need to know that anyways." Dean related.

Ben really did want to know what Dean sounded like when he came. They went over another bump, and again it felt like Dean humped him. He looked down and discovered he was hard. Sighing, he looked up and wondered how much further it was to get to their destination.

A tug at his crotch jolted his head back down. Dean had his hand on his crotch. His fingers traced the subtle outline of his dick, and then he rubbed the head with a little more force. Ben opened his legs, giving Dean more room to work with.

"You want me to?" he whispered in his ear with the smallest of growls.

"Please..." he whimpered, turning his head to the side so he could look at Dean. He smiled at Dean, who just gave him a small smile and a nod. He looked down, fascinated to see Dean reach up his shorts to squeeze his dick. He alternated between stroking his dick, and massaging nuts, and even reached below rubbing his middle finger close to the his entrance. Letting go of his dick, he withdrew his hand from leg hole in his shorts, and unzipped his fly.

His fly open, his dick sprang free, eager for Dean to continue pleasuring it.

"Does it feel good?" Dean asked him, in a husky voice.

"Yes, Dean." he managed.

Dean's large hand took hold of his dick, now leaking precum. His movements sped up, then his style switched the common up, down motions, into a curling, twisting method. Finally, he would stroke it a few times, suddenly release it, regrab it, apply pressure with a squeeze, and release it, and would wait almost five seconds before switching back to the classic up and down movements. Feeling a tug in his gut, he knew it would be long.

Turning his head, he said with a labored voice, "Dean, I'm close." Dean released the throttle of the four-wheeler, and the vehicle came to a stop. Dean scooted back and drug Ben with him.

"Are you going to cum for me Ben?" Dean whispered his lips very close to his ear.

Without warning, Ben came. His broken arm clenched down on Dean's thigh, as he thrusted his hips up into Dean's large hand. Cum exploded all over Dean's hand, his own shirt, and a bit on the seat in front of them. Panting, Ben slowly lowered his hips and sat down on the seat. Dean was ruffling his hair, and he chuckled. Opening the traveling box on the back of the quad, he took out a rag and wiped up all Ben's cum he could. He finally wiped his own hands, and then reached down tried to clean Ben's now, flaccid dick, which was still very sensitive. He jerked his hips at the touch, but chuckled.

Dean returned the rag to the box and then turned around to see Ben looking at him.

"Thanks Dean." he tried to put as much meaning into his words as possible, and yet still tried to make it sound casual enough that Dean wouldn't worry he was going too far with what he was doing with Ben. He had a feeling if Dean started to feel things were getting too intimate, he would stop and they wouldn't do anything again, fearing he would mess Ben up if they did continue. Whatever he did, it must have worked, because his smile became lazy, and his attitude returned to his regular easy-going way of life.

"No problem bud, just remember we can't let this get out of hand, alright?" he said with a wink. They scooted forward, he again throttled up the engine, and they were back on their way to the unknown buildings


	6. Chapter 6

He had just jerked off Ben, again. This time, it had been on a four-wheeler out in the woods. It was becoming pretty clear that Ben liked it when Dean touched him. He had to admit, there was something about causing Ben to cum, even though he was only 14. What was more; he really liked jerking him off too. He could feel his own hard cock; occasionally bump into Ben's backside. As he came around a corner, he decided that if Ben wanted to touch him tonight, he would let him, but he wouldn't ask him. It was also obvious Ben was curious about what Dean would look like fully naked, well, he was going to help him with that tonight; yes, and he was going to go nude.

Coming to a stop, he motioned for Ben to get off.

"Stay here, for now, keep the four-wheeler running, ready to go." He said quietly. Ben looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Just in case." he said with a smile. He didn't feel anything evil, or wrong about the area. The buildings turned out to be some sort of milking stations for cows. There were half dozen buildings, no bigger than a one-car garage. The doors were all closed, but he could still see inside through the old windows. Some of the windowpanes were gone, making it easy to peer in. The second building contained something he would tell Ben about once his inspection was complete. Finally coming to the end of his first observations, he gave Ben the thumbs up, and he cut the engine. Looking inside the first building, Ben glanced around, but must have found nothing interesting because he checked the next one, and so on.

"Anything exciting?" he asked.

"Nothing really. This must have been a dairy farm a long time ago. However, come over and peek into the window." indicating the second building he had checked out.

He hurried over and couldn't open the door, but he stood up on his toes and peered through window. He waited, smiling to himself, knowing Ben would be excited. It didn't take long.

"No way!" he heard. Turning around he saw Ben trying to open the door forcefully. Walking over, Dean looked in the window again. Inside, something looked an awful lot like a go-cart, though it was missing a few parts. Either way, Dean knew he could fix it up and even upgrade it into something he could ride as well. Trying the handle to the door, it came right out as he turned it.

"Piece of sh..." he looked over at Ben, who was smirking at him. He guessed he should watch his language, "garbage." he finished, rather lamely.

"Dean, you can say shit. I don't care." Ben said to him.

"No. Look, you've heard it all before, but still, I'd prefer it if we kept our language a bit more civilized, ok?" he told Ben.

Ben gave him a shrug and nod, then tried the door once more, but it still wouldn't budge. He was about to kick the door, but he figured that could flare up his arms again. Dean watched his face, which was kind of adorable at the moment. Wanting desperately to get in, he just looked over at Dean and gave a pouting face. Rolling his eyes, he walked over and patted his back. He walked around the backside of the small building. A ramp led up to a raised platform that had an opening where some hoses would clamp on to the cows udders. Ducking down, he crawled into the small building and stood up. There wasn't much room, and it was really hot and stuffy. Just walking the twelve feet to the front door, he was covered in sweat. Spider webs came into contact his face, so he swatted them away.

Finally making it to the door, he realized you had to pull from the outside in order to open it.

"Stand back Ben!" he called.

"Kay" came the muffled reply from Ben

He pushed the door, but it still didn't budge. Now he was seriously getting pissed. What was it with this door? One good ram and it should burst open. He stood back, and then applied a great amount of force. Unbelievably, nothing happened.

"Alright, that's it you son of a bitch!" he growled in a very loud voice. He heard give a bark of laughter outside, to which he couldn't help laughing along. Staring at the door, he stopped, and studied how it was still intact. Glancing to the right of the door, there was a metal bar that was lowered into a metal clamp that held the door in place. Stepping to the side, he lifted the bar, which was light, yet bulky. He barely put any force into the action, yet it clicked and slide out of the groves. Shifting back in front of the door, he barely pushed it and it swung open with ease.

"You gotta be kidding me," he said with great annoyance.

Ben was now laughing extremely hard. He smirked at him, rushed up to him, which caused Ben to retreat behind the four-wheeler.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" he demanded, trying for a serious face, but ruining the effect when the end of "funny" came out as a chuckle. He waved his hand, as if to say, "Oh forget it" and walked back to the building. Shuffling inside again and maneuvered around so he could push the cart through the doorway. Before he knew it, he was even more sweaty, smelly, and his jeans were drenched and were sticking to his legs and just downright painful to move around in, with his leg hair kept being tugged on by the friction.

Ben kept trying to help, but had to be told constantly that he didn't want him to get hurt anymore. By the time the cart finally left the building, Dean was exhausted. Going back in the building, he picked the parts that had fallen off or had been set aside. Stepping back out into the clearing, he noticed how late the day it was. Over by the last building, Ben was looking frustrated. He looked up, and beckoned Dean over.

"What is it bud?" he asked

"I need to pee, but..." Ben said awkwardly, and gestured not being able to unbutton himself.

Nodding, Dean leaned down and unbuttoned, and unzipped him. Bending his arm Ben reached down, and awkwardly fished out his dick, and rather clumsily began urinating on the side of the building, but kept accidentally hitting his shoes. Sighing Dean reached down behind him and took hold of his penis. He was very thankful Ben didn't get hard, just sighed in relief as his bladder emptied. After a few more spurts, he said "Done" Dean shook his penis a few times until no droplets came out. He folded his penis back in, and then zipped and buttoned his shorts. He turned and walked back over to the go-cart and all the parts littered around it. Looking at his watch, the time indicated it was almost 5pm. Where did the time go?

"Well, it's getting late. Let's put this stuff back in the shed." he motioned to all the parts on the ground.

They gathered the parts and put them in first. Ben would pick up what he could and pass it to Dean, who was in the building. Making sure to arrange everything just right, all the small parts were in. They pushed the cart back in and closed the door and headed back to the four-wheeler. He mounted onto the seat and indicated Ben to get on in front of him. He looked down at his clothes and was very miserable. His pants were bugging the hell out of him. Standing up, he lifted his leg and dismounted the four-wheeler. Ben turned and watched as Dean untied his shoes and pushed them off. Next he undid his jeans and began pushing them down. He noticed Ben was looking at him wide-eyed.

"Look, I'm sweaty, sticky, and smell and these pants are disgusting and annoying. So, I'm taking them off and just going to be in my boxers. Is that ok?" he asked, concerned.

As he pulled them off, he caught Ben nodding. Once off, he threw his sweat-drenched jeans in the box on the back of the four-wheeler, with the rag he had used to clean off Ben's cum. Closing the box, he got a whiff of the contents, and it certainly had an unexpected effect on him. Ben had turned around hastily, after checking out Dean's posterior. Dean had caught this, but again, he figured this was only natural, especially when he was pretty damn sexy if he did say so himself. Once seated behind Ben, Dean turned on the engine adjusted himself. Right before he leaned forward, he noticed that he was hard. Not wanting Ben to know, he angled his pelvis in an awkward way.

"Ready?" he asked Ben in a raised voice.

"Yeah." Ben nodded in front of him. So Dean throttled the engine and they were off.

The way back was rather boring. They were both too tired to talk, so they just rode in silence. Ben just leaned back into Dean's chest, and dropped his arm onto Dean's thigh. Seeing as he was just in his boxers now, it was skin-to-skin contact. Even though Ben was feeling and rubbing is leg hair, Dean could tell, it wasn't an intimate act, just a boredom explorative one. Without even knowing it, Dean had rested his chin on top of Ben's head. Tilting his head, Ben rested his head on Dean's arm that controlled the brakes. Looking down, Dean just gave him a soft smile, which was instantly acknowledged and reciprocated the act by Ben.

_Why does this feel so right? _Dean wondered. _Oh well, let's see what bath time has in store for us. _To tell the truth, he was excited that he was actually looking forward to the chore with Ben, wishing that they would fool around again, and that hopefully Ben would touch him. However, he would let Ben make the first move. In front of him, Ben sat up and scooted forward, away from him. For a minute, he thought maybe Ben was having second thoughts. Just as he leaned forward to ask Ben if he was all right, he turned around to face with a face that showed disgust.

"You stink." he said, scrunching his nose.

Dean breathed easy again. He looked down and then turned his head sideways to smell himself. Whew, gross. He couldn't blame Ben from keeping his distance. Scrunching his own nose, he nodded. Turning back around, Ben just stared forward, watching the trail. After another 20 minutes, Dean could make out the outline of the house in front of them. Sighing with exhaustion, he straightened his back and stretched as he drove to the front the house. Stopping he waited for Ben to get off, then turned and made his way to the barn. Turning the engine off, he dismounted and opened the box on the back rack and grabbed his jeans and the rag. The smell would just be awful if he left the cum stained rag in the box. Walking out into the open, he closed the barn door, and locked it heading back to the house.

"Go ahead and start the bath upstairs, Ben, we both need one before we set out nasty, smelly butts down on any furniture." he called, watching as Ben nodded, and entered the house. Once on the porch, he turned around and studied the view in front of him. It was a really nice, and he had never thought he would end up settled down in a place like this...hell, to even settle down at all. Turning, he opened the door and went inside, followed by locking the front door. Sighing he headed upstairs to the large bathroom like last night. He met Ben in the bathroom, as he had just dumped quite a lot of bubble-bath solution into the tub. Looking down, it looked like Ben had forgotten to get clean clothes. Before he started to strip down, Dean went over to Ben and de-clothed him. He started undressing himself.

"Go get your clothes Ben" he said, getting in the tub fully naked, but hadn't turned around .Squatting, he sat down in the tub, and turned to watch the door, as Ben exited the bathroom, with no clothes on at all. He had to be honest with himself; the sight of Ben's 14-year-old bare ass was very nice. Though he was young, Dean could tell, as he grew older, Ben's ass was going to rather hairy, like his own. Not being able to help himself, he reached down and gently stroked his cock very slowly, letting it grow and expand until it's full size. Figuring Ben would find it more exciting and he didn't know how aroused he was, it would make the next few minutes very interesting. Dropping his hand as he heard Ben enter the bedroom, and finally returning to the bathroom, he was rather amused to see Ben had an erection. If he had to guess, it looked to be almost 5 inches. That was above average for a 14- year old boy.

_He could be bigger than me when he's fully-grown _Dean thought.

Ben approached him, right by him by the side of the tub. Dean had the strangest urge to lean forward, and take Ben into his mouth, but he resisted this action. That would be too much, too fast. Sitting up, he reached his hand up to hold Ben's hand and he stepped over the edge with one foot and then the other. Beginning to lower himself, Dean could tell he was nervous. Last night Ben slipped and fell. This time, he had no such trouble, lowered himself, and easily sat on the bottom. Dean nodded and smiled at him, congratulating him on his flawless action. Ben rolled his eyes at him, and Dean snorted and reached over to grab the rag. When he turned again, Ben was very close, startling him enough that he dropped the bar of soap.

"Uh oh, "said Ben "you dropped the soap." he finished with humor, which Dean joined in.

Suddenly Dean felt the warm water move as Ben tried to find the soap, and then he felt fingers graze the bottom of his shaft, to which Ben froze.


	7. Chapter 7

****Sorry this is so short, my laptop crashed on me last night and I lost quite a large chunk, so I had to rewrite it, and I'm sure I left out some of the really good stuff, so I might come back at a later date to redo.*****

He gulped, and looked at Dean to gauge his reaction, which was, thankfully, a smile. His first impulse was to squeeze Dean's dick. After a couple of moments, he decided to look for the soap. There was something that told him that the only way to move forward with their explorations, they would first need to clean up first. Reluctantly, he dropped his hand so that it touched the bottom of the tub. For a moment, it looked like Dean was disappointed that Ben didn't continue to touch his dick. Still, the thought that Dean was o.k. with being touched, helped him relax a bit more. Stretching out his fingers, he scooted forward just a bit more and felt the bar of soap. Grabbing it, he pulled it back, and as he did so, his knuckles brushed underneath Dean's massive nuts.

Dean jumped and bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes just for a moment. Once he lifted the soap out of the water, he handed it over and watched as Dean rubbed it on a washcloth. Setting the bar to the side, he indicated that Ben should scoot forward. Taking the cloth, he began scrubbing him. First was his chest, then arms and legs. He felt the rag come in contact with his ass, which he definitely probed the entrance real quick, making him jump. Winking, Dean then cleaned is hard cock and balls, again making him jump. Finally, he motioned for Ben to turn around so his back was more accessible. Once scrubbed, Dean lifted his hand, and Ben felt the water sloshing around, and the absence of his contact made him feel as if he was alone. Glancing back, he noticed Dean scrubbing himself. Fascinated, he watched as Dean lifted each arm, and scrubbed under his very hairy pits, then his chest, making sure to get every inch of his front side.

Once everything was clean, for some reason, he felt nervous. Looking up at Dean, he waited for him to make a move. Finally, he decided to through caution to the wind.

"Dean?" he asked, feeling as butterflies were in his stomach.

"Yea?" Dean answered, wearing a smirk, as if knowing exactly what he was about to be asked.

"Can I..." he broke off, and suddenly, he couldn't ask what he truly wanted.

"What?" he was asked.

"Nothing." he finished.

He noticed Dean was looking at him with concern.

"Oh, screw it," he said, and looked up at Dean with a determined look, "Dean, can I touch your dick?" he finished, very aware of the heat creeping up his face with embarrassment. Smirking, Dean nodded.

"Really?" he asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes." he winked.

_O.K. here we go. _He thought to himself.

Scooting forward, he found himself less than a foot away from Dean. Looking up at him, he tried to gage his mood, but was just met with a sly smile. His hand shaking, he reached forward, not breaking eye contact. Suddenly, his fingers tangled in the copious amount of hair at the base of Dean's thick cock. Rotating his hand, he gently, but shakily wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft. Well, at least he tried to wrap his hand around it, but there was still quite a gap between his thumb and the fingers that curled around the shaft. Letting out a moan, Dean closed his eyes lazily. With his eyes closed, he looked down at his hand. The bubbles had almost all disappeared, so he could easily see what he had in his hand. His foreskin covered the head, and the balls hung low, but still looked really big.

He moved his hand down in a pumping motion, and Dean bucked his hips. Pausing a moment, he let go of Deans dick. This seemed to startle him, as his eyes flew open and he looked down with concern and a questioning look. Ben gulped; he would have to ask what he wanted before he lost his nerve.

"Can we do this in a bedroom Dean? I promise I won't tell anyone, but, I just want to ..." he stopped, not really knowing what else to say. Everything he wanted to say sounded dirty, and wasn't something normal people would ever consider doing. Thinking it would be wrong, sick, and perverted, most would be highly offended just to hear what he had in his mind. Dean looked at him intensely, but Ben could tell, it wasn't anger, or disgust, but something that was more calculated. He hesitated, the squared his jaw, and nodded. Ben couldn't help it, but he just gave Dean the broadest grin he was sure he had ever made. Chuckling, Dean ruffled his wet hair, and stood straight up in a rush. On his way up, he dick sprang forward, and struck his chin.

He laughed, and Dean joined him. Squatting, Dean helped Ben up, and stepped over the edge of the tub, onto the rug. Joining Dean, he watched as Dean unplugged the tub and watched as the water drained away. Plucking up his courage, he raised his hand, and cupped Dean's ass, that was less than a foot away. Dean looked back, and when Ben didn't see his look, he figured he would tease him. Ben watched, and then Dean spread his legs, giving him an excellent view of his hairy crack. Figuring he had permission, he reached into the crease, he lightly probed the entrance. An involuntary moan escaped his lips, causing Ben to look up at Dean's face. He wished his arms weren't messed up; he desperately wanted to do more with Dean that required full use of them. Still, he would make do with what he had. He knew now, that his fantasies could quite possibly come true if he did everything right.

Still, he knew Dean wasn't gay, but there was no denying he was bisexual. When he thought of sex, he knew he was gay; he didn't have any inkling to do anything with a woman at all. Men, on the other hand; they were stronger, hairier, and a lot more sexually charged. Though he was young and had never messed around with anyone before, he figured guys would know how to make another guy feel better than any girl would, seeing as they would automatically know what another guy would like, since they had the same equipment. There were so many internet sites that he had visited, that showed everything anyone would ever need to know when messing around with another dude, and he intended to try quite a bit out with Dean.

Reaching between his thighs, Ben grazed Dean's hole, and gently grabbed Dean's nuts.

"Ben," he head Dean say, with a quivering voice.

"Sorry." he said in a small voice.

Dean turned on him, "Ben," he chuckled, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I want to wait until we get to the bedroom." he finished with a smirk.

Once again, Ben found himself grinning at Dean, but unable to let stop touching Dean's goods.

"How big are you?" he asked Dean as they walked into the big bedroom.

"Around seven and a half." he answered, sitting down on the bed.

"I like your, um...hood." he said quietly, staring intently at it.

"Most don't. If it's not cleaned right...let's just say it can get unpleasant. I take a shower every day, so no one has ever complained to me about it." Dean said, looking down at his own crotch fondly. He twisted and reached the nightstand and turned down the brightness.

Ben took a chance, and when Dean was no longer looking, he ducked his head down, and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock. Dean jumped, but instead of getting mad, he moaned and laid his large hand on the back of his head.

"Oh, fuck Ben, that's good." he heard Dean growl, and he smiled to himself, pleased with this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as he began to fit more of Dean's thick cock in his mouth, a loud ring from the nightstand startled him. Jumping, released the back of his neck, and reached for his cell phone. Reluctantly, he released the dick from his mouth and watched as Dean's face started to turn red. A moment later, Dean gave him a sharp look. Even as Dean pushed the talk button, his large dick began to go limp. Heart sinking, he knew who was calling.

"Hey, Lis!" he said, voice somewhat shaky.

Ben hung his head, and walked out of the large bedroom and proceeded to his own. Tears began to fall and he bit his lip. It was over now, for sure. There was no way Dean would let him ever touch him like that again. Shutting the door, he engaged the lock, and clothed his naked body. Finally, he went to his bed and lay down. Opening the drawer to his nightstand, he removed his iPod, and inserted his ear buds. Flipping through his selections, he wanted something loud enough to block out the sound of banging on his door by Dean, which was certain to happen. Finally, he settled on listening to the Cadets Drum and Bugle Corps 2011 program, Between Angels & Demons, which won them the Drum Corps International Championship that year. He liked music with words, but when he was really upset, he'd rather listen to something instrumental, so he wouldn't have to process anything in his brain.

Even through the tears, he couldn't help smiling when listening to this performance. Eventually, his tears came to an end, and his breathing slowed and relaxed. Eyes closed, he let the music calm his mind. Something nudged his foot, and he sat up in shock. Dean was standing over him, with his cell phone in his outstretched hand. He wore a sad smile, as if to say he knew why he had left the bedroom. Apparently, he had found that his bedroom door was locked, so he went around to the catwalk he used the other night to watch Dean. Noticing Dean was now clothed in a t-shirt and gym shorts he took the phone unenthusiastically Joining him on the bed, he was pulled down until he was lying next to Dean, head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mom. How was the trip?" he asked, though to tell the truth, he couldn't care less.

"Long, I don't know how long I'll be staying here. Aunt Katie isn't doing too well." she sighed.

"We found an old go-cart in one of those buildings. Dean said we're going to put it back together." he said, faking an enthusiastic air. At this point Dean wrapped his arm around him and laid his hand on his thigh. This startled him into almost dropping the phone.

"That's what Dean was saying. I probably won't be home for over a week honey. I'll call you every even around the same time o.k.? Are your arms feeling better?"

"Yea, actually." he said with real excitement this time. He couldn't help noticing Dean's hand had drifted down, and began to massage his crotch. Looking up to his right, Dean gave him a mischievous smile. This in turn caused him to return that smile. His Mom was saying something, but he couldn't really make it out. Dean lifted his hand and dropped it on Ben's chest. Now excited once more, he imagined his face turning red. However, Dean silently mouth the words "Later". Nodding, all of a sudden his mood lifted.

"Well I love you dear, let me say bye to Dean ok?" she said.

"Love you too." he replied, and handed the phone back to Dean.

Dean groaned, sat up, and pushed off the bed. He closed the catwalk door, turned and unlocked the bedroom door and exited. He finished listening to his iPod, and returned it to the drawer. Getting up, and left his room and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he wondered what would be good for dinner.

_Hmmm. Nothing really looks good in here. _He thought.

"Hey Dean!" he hollered from the kitchen. He heard a muffled reply, so he returned to the living room and waited until he could see Dean up on the landing. Dean emerged from the big bedroom, pulling the cell phone away from his ear and he made a questioning face down at him.

"Can we go out to eat somewhere?" he asked with a pouty face.

Nodding, he looked down at his attire and held up a finger, indicating he was going to change. Glad he had already changed into something that he could wear in public, he hurried up the stairs halfway, to a point where he could look between the polls that lined the landing rails. The light on in the bedroom made it extremely easy to see Dean changing. Though he had now seen Dean nude a number of times, he still didn't tire of gazing at his bronzed skin, toned muscles, and the dark brown hair that made up his body hair. Ben had surfed the net umpteen times looking at nude men online and had noticed a trend that more and more men began to man-scape their bodies. That was fine, but Ben liked men with the untrimmed hair. He was happy to see that Dean had not followed this new trend. Still, it looked a bit like he should have more chest hair, which meant it's possible that he shaved his chest.

Turning around, Dean caught him looking at him through the railing and smirked. Ben blushed, ducked down from the stairs, and waited by the door. Joining him, Dean wagged his finger at him and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry." he mumbled, and for the first time, he felt like a pervert. "I'm such a perv" he whispered to himself, feeling ashamed.

"You're just curious." Dean said to him with a chuckle.

They got in the truck Dean was now using. God he missed the Impala. He had been forced to leave it with Bobby. It was one of the many actions Dean had performed to make sure he was untraceable. It would be much harder for anything evil or bad to track him in the new life he was living.

"Where you want to go?" he asked, once they were driving down the road that led to the highway.

"Well, not sure, but no fast food." he replied half-heartedly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean studying him.

"I'm going to tell you something that I'm not really proud of, but I'm sure it'll help you not feel so weird." he said with a sigh.

He glanced at Dean, who wore a tired smile.

"When I was still in my teens, and Sam was I think, 12 or 13, I caught him constantly watching me. I know he wasn't gay, just curious." he explained. He turned to gauge his reaction, which was kind of a blank stare. Ben doubted this; Dean was just trying to make him feel better.

As if he was reading his mind, Dean looked at him sharply and nodded his head, to show it was true.

"Once, while we were staying in a hotel, Sam was taking a shower, which gave me some time, so I started to beat off, the bathroom light was off, but the side lamp wasn't. I saw movement from the crack of the bathroom door, and knew he was watching me. Every once in a while, I would hear flapping sounds when I stopped moving my own hand. Later, I figured he was jerking off to watching me jerking off." Dean said with a crooked smile.

"No way!" he blurted.

"Yes. There were other times as well. This had been going on for a while, and to tell the truth I didn't really mind." he stopped, and looked at him with intensity. Taking a deep breath, he went on.

"Another time, our Dad was over in his bed in a motel, and Sam and I had one to ourselves. It wasn't a big bed. Halfway through the night, I woke to a warm wetness. At first I thought, I had a wet dream, but after a moment, I felt movement and slurping sounds. I cou-"

"Sam was sucking you off?" he blurted, even before Dean had finished the sentence. Not being able to help it, his mouth was open in a comical "o".

Chuckling, Dean nodded, and adjusted himself. Glancing down, Ben could easily tell Dean was hard. He couldn't stand it; he looked out at all four windows. This was a private driveway, so he didn't worry about getting caught.

"Dean, stop." he said with a shaky voice.

Raising his eyebrows, he slowed to a stop and looked at him. Ben reached over, and grabbed Dean's hard dick through his jeans. Due to his arms, he could get to his dick.

"Unzip your jeans." he said with forceful certainty. Dean's mouth halfway dropped down. For a moment he didn't move, just studied his face. His resolve must have looked concrete, because after a hesitation, he unzipped his jeans.

"Pull it out." he said, with the same urgency.

Dean did so, and gave him an odd look. Ben scooted over so he was leaning against his side.

"I'm going to suck you off." Ben said to him, and before Dean could object, Ben dove his head down and went at it.

"Oh my god..." Dean muttered, spreading his legs. Though he had never done this before, he knew, almost as an instinct, of how to please Dean.

"Hold it." Dean said to him, almost with a panic.

"I want to do this, please." he looked up pleading with his eyes.

"It's not that, I was just going to suggest we get out and I'll sit on the tailgate of the truck." he winked.

He looked at Dean suspiciously, wondering if this was a ploy to get Ben to stop. Dean smiled, and nodded his head,

"You can still do this, but it'll be easy from the back." he explained.

Nodding Ben got out and they closed the doors to the truck. Letting down the tailgate, he hoped on. As he settled, he finally approached Dean, reaching out a shaky hand and wrapped it around Dean's thick uncut cock. Dean flexed his cock, causing the skin to retract to the base, and precum began to leak out.

"Go for it." Dean said to him, quietly, but with real excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. Ben didn't know it, but Dean still planned on messing around with him, despite the fact Lisa called them.. As soon as the cell phone rang, he knew who it would be. Just barely after he said "Lis",Ben's face fell, and he promptly retreated from the room with quite a bit of speed. Seeing this almost broke his heart. All he wanted to do was tell Ben things weren't over. He had a feeling Ben would lock his bedroom door, but just to give him the benefit of the doubt, he checked, and sure enough it was. Instead he went to the catwalk that connected the 2nd story bedrooms. Peering in, it seemed Ben was laying in his bed. Opening the unlocked door, he stepped inside. Ben had his eyes closed, dried tear drops down his face. Dean tapped his foot, and Ben's eyes flew open. Handing him the phone, he sat down, then laid along side him on the bed. Letting him know their fun wasn't over, he began to rub his arms, then dropped his hand to Ben's thigh. Finally brushing his hand over his crotch he dropped it and squeezed Ben's bulge.

After a few words, Ben and Lisa's conversation came to an end. Handing back the phone, his eyes seemed to ask if he still planned to proceed with their fun. He had barely nodded, and Ben's face broke out into a broad smile. Exiting Ben's room, he went back to the big bedroom, and made up the bed, and placed the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. He heard Ben call from the kitchen. Walking over to the landing, he heard him ask if they could go out for dinner. He had no problem with that, so he went to change into clothes that he could wear in public.

Changing, he turned just as he pulled up his jeans to see Ben peeking to catch another glimpse of his naked body. When he met his eyes, his face went beet red,and he disappeared by ducking down. Amused, he joined Ben downstairs by the out the door, he told Ben that he didn't mind his peeking, even if he called himself a perv. Finally in the truck, the proceeded to down the driveway, with Ben looking very ashamed he had ben the lane, he had made the decision to tell Ben about the times he had caught his younger brother, Sam doing the same thing. It seemed to help, and when he indicated that he let his brother suck his dick, his mood improved dramatically. It seemed it hit home to Ben, giving him confidence and the urge to know more. Dean had kind of expected Ben to act disgusted that him and his brother had fooled around;incest, it wasn't very popular.

Going through his past sexexplowts had awakened his cock. He hadn't even noticed until Ben told him to stop the truck. Without warn he found that Ben grabbed his crotch, squeezing his hard dick through his Ben told him to unzip his pants, and then pull it out, he had been incredibly turned on by his forthrightness. Next he told Dean he was going to suck him off, he could have probably cum right then, but he held back, telling him they needed to go to the bed of the truck for more room. Ben had been suspicious that Dean was backing out, and that he wasn't going to allow him to continue. Finally believing him, they had made their way to the back. Undoing his jeans, he sat on the tail-gate, and told Ben to go for it.

What he hadn't counted on, was how good Ben was going to be at sucking cock. The way his tongue circled around the head, and then using his fingers to move the extra skin up and down was so good...unbelievably good, and he would know, having been sexually active for quite a period of time. Dropping his hand to the back of Ben's head, he rubbed his neck affectionately. Reaching with his other hand, grabbed Ben's dick that was enclosed in jeans, and then he unzipped them,releasing his cock. Smirking he had barely reached through th opening when his leaking cock burst through the opening. Precum was leaking out the slit, and the head was red from being confined inside his pants. Suddenly, he felt a hot wetness, spreading over his nuts. Glancing down, Ben was sucking on his nuts, as well as still continuing to jerk his dick at the same time. Dean couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't say anything, but Ben's skill deserved some words.

"You're so good at sucking my thick cock Ben. Do you like it?" he asked him, smiling down, caressing his cheek.

"I love it. I want to make you cum. Your nuts are so big. How much cum are going to give me" he asked, staring up at him with lustful eyes.

"You want my cum?" Dean asked, his voice lower, with more huskiness.

"Can I..." he paused, his voice returning to a curious and uncertain tone. He looked up, seeming to ask Dean to tell him he could ask anything.

"Ask whatever you want. I'm not going to keep any secrets from you." he said with honesty.

He hesitated, then forged on, "Can I rim you?"

"Where did you learn that word?" he asked, really curious.

"Online." he said quietly, face and ears red from embarrassment.

Without another word, Dean leaned back and laid his back on the bed of the truck, letting legs and pelvis rise. Now with ample room to move around, Ben shuffled forward, looking up once more to make sure it was still ok. Dean smiled at him fondly, and gave a nod. Before Dean knew it, Ben was assaulting his ass with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck..." he said, with real surprise. _How on earth is he so good at this? _he wondered. Ben was still giving Dean's balls plenty of attention along with tongue fucking Dean's ass. His hands made his way down, and Dean began jerking his own cock. Long, forceful strokes moving his skin all the way to the base, and then making it cover the head again. He didn't mean for it to happen, but Dean could feel his balls beginning to tighten, and he knew it was too late to stop his orgasm from racking him in a few seconds. Sitting up very quickly, he met Ben's eyes and nodded. Eye's bright, Ben stood up and leaned forward.

"I'm gonna cum Ben." he growled, closing his eyes, trying to hold it back. Eyes closed, he felt heat, then a hot warmth wrapped around the head of Dean's cock. Biting his lip, Ben's tongue massaged the underside of his cock, the whole head still being enclosed in his mouth. At almost the exact moment, he felt Ben shove one of his fingers into his ass. Ben's finger prodded Deans prostate at just the right time, and he exploded into Ben's warm mouth. Stomach muscles contracting, dick spasming, and his entrance clamped down on Ben's finger, he released his load. He let out a sound that was somewhere between sob, and a moan of unbelievable managed to open his eyes just as his cum began to overflow out of Ben's mouth. Cum began to leak out of the corners of Ben's mouth. Ben's eyes were on him, and through his lips, he was smiling at him. Eventually, Ben's mouth couldn't hold anymore cum. Releasing Dean's dick he stood back, grinned with pure unashamed pleasure at blowing Dean. Breathing hard, Dean slowly sat up, looking at Ben with renewed interest. For some reason, Ben now looked shy, and wouldn't meet his eye. Dick still poking out of his fly, Ben looked unsure of himself now. Looking down, Dean's dick was now becoming soft.

Scooting off the tailgate, he squatted down until he was eye level with Ben. Reaching out, he stroked Ben's cheek, then lifted him up by his chest, sitting him on the tail gate where Dean had been. He looked at Dean, not really sure what to say or do. Winking, Dean looked down and noticed Ben's hard dick was leaking precum, aching for attention. Dean glanced down, and back up, asking the silent question. Eye's wide, Ben couldn't do much except give a shaky nod, not believing what was going to happen. Dean leaned down, just a bit, than stood back up,thinking.

"Ask" he said simply, making sure he was going to be doing this consentualy. He knew the answer, and yet, needed confirmation.

Ben gulped, moving his mouth, but no words were coming out. He raised his eyebrow comically.

"Please..." the word was simple, and yet the meaning behind it was profound.

"Please?" he asked, not being able to help the fact he was trying to play around a bit. Using his thumb and index finger, he lightly squeezed Ben's shaft.

Squaring his jaw, he looked at Dean, with determination and the same air of authority he had used in the truck.

"Put your lips down there, and suck my cock until I cum." which came out as a command and not a question.

Smiling mischievously he leaned down and began blowing hot air over the head. Looking up, he met Ben's eyes and lowered his mouth around Ben's dick. Still maintaining eye contact, he finally wrapped his lips around Ben's dick, making contact for the first , Ben took hold of Dean's hair and began to pull it tighter, panting and moaning, which turned Dean on immensely. Suddenly he began to fuck his mouth, instinct taking over. Ben's eyes closed, and he whimpered with a slight smile. Dean began to alternate between sucking his cock, to playing with his balls as well as rimming spent equal time on each act,building up his speed and skill, knowing that Ben wouldn't last enough, be began breathing harder,whimpering louder, and his thrusts becoming erratic

"Oh..."he breathed, body twitching and finally a swell in his dick then he exploded his seed in Dean's mouth, hot salty liquid filled it, some even dribbled out his the corners of his Ben's cum, he pulled the still twitching Ben back into a sitting position, and promptly kissed Ben, full of passion and want. Surprised, Ben immediately kissed back, hungry for more. Exploring each other's mouths, with their tongues wrestling for dominance. Eventually, breaking the kiss. Both were panting, and it was clear that they had both wanting to do this. Staring at each other, Ben finally leaned forward and gave him a softer kiss, but the explosive feelings were still running kissed his forehead and indicated that they needed to wrap this up, and continue on their way to eat dinner somewhere in town. Once on the highway, they kept stealing glances at each other. Dean was smiling softly, looking out at the different restraunts along the road, but was startled as he felt Ben reach down grab his crotch, and rubbed it, grazing his fingers up and down the zipper. He looked over at Ben and shook his head with a smile, indicating they needed to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Deciding on Japanese, they sat around a chef that did all sorts of tricks with his cooking utensils, flipping meats, and sautéing vegetables with four other diners. Dean sat on the end, Ben next to him on a corner, next to him a girl a couple of years older with her boyfriend, and an elderly couple directly across from Dean and himself. Every once in a while, Ben would steal glances at the young man on the other side of the girl next to him. He was very good looking, jet black shoulder length hair, dark tanned skin, and hazel eyes. Still, Dean was so much hotter. Smiling down into his lap, he kept thinking about what had happened earlier. He had sucked Dean Winchester's cock, and swallowed his cum. Never having tasted cum before, he had no idea what it was suppose to taste like. His was salty, but the amount Dean had produced was shocking. Barely able to fit his mouth completely around the head of his dick, containing the massive volume of fluid in his mouth was impossible.

His nuts were so big, with a darker skin color tone of tan, and quite a lot of hair that covered the whole area, and down into the crease of his ass. "Oh man, his ass" he thought, closing his eyes. The hair was ample, and it hadn't tasted bad at all. Expecting his ass to taste awful because that was where...well you know what comes out of it. Instead, it was a musky, with a scent of Irish spring soap. He felt a weight fall on his thigh and looked up at Dean. Nodding his head at the chef, he raised his head as the chef began flipping the spice shakers, and simultaneously chopping noodles on the cooking surface. He watched, but kind of stared past the chef, thinking about when Dean wrapped his lips around his own cock. He had almost cum at that exact instant, but willed himself to control it. Dean Winchester had given him his very first blow job, and he had even swallowed it.

Moving his sprained arm down to his right, he was surprised to find it didn't hurt at all. Slowly rotating his wrist, he waited for the pain to flare. He felt nothing, so he attentively straightened the arm all the way out. At this point, he was smiling with relief and it was almost as if a great weight was lifted off his mind. Looking up at Dean, caught his eye, and nodded his head to look down. It seemed Dean was expecting something dirty, because he shook his hand. Still, Ben shook his own with a smile and lifted his arm up to show Dean. Grabbing his arm, Dean gently moved it around, a smile slowly spreading across his face. They were brought back to reality, when it seemed the other diners were staring at them with interest. Ben felt his face burn with embarrassment, and he looked down. Dean however, decided to share the news so no one would get the wrong idea.

"His right arm has been sprained for over a week. As you can see, his left is broken, so his life has been hard recently. It seems his sprained arm is now healed, so his life has just gotten easier." Dean told them, smiling and winking at Ben.

The other diners smiled and made gestures of congratulations. The chef bowed, indicating his pleasure, by giving Ben another large piece of chicken added to his order, and as well as him saying something in Japanese. Neither he nor Dean knew what this meant, but the older couple across from them looked surprised, and indicated that Dean and his order were "on the house" tonight. Dean ruffled his hair, and Ben looked up at the chef and murmured his thanks. Face still burning; he glanced at Dean with an embarrassed grin. Secretly though, he was a bit saddened. Now that his arm was working, Dean wouldn't need to help him anymore, with anything.

The meal was incredible, and by the time they walked out of the restaurant Ben was so tired.

"Have you ever had frozen custard?" Dean said, stopping and looking off to their right. Glancing in the same direction, there was a brightly lit building that looked like a concession stand. A big rotating sign above it said "Freddy's Frozen Custard", below it said "now open till midnight".

"I don't think so. If it's anything like yogurt, no thanks." he looked up at Dean with a scrunched face.

"Don't like yogurt...I don't either, though I could go for some-" Dean said with a smirk, but was cut off before he said the last word.

"Pie," he chuckled at Dean.

"That predictable huh?" he asked, nudging him off the sidewalk. He shrugged, and nudged him back." Let's go ahead and walk up there, you won't regret it." he said, steering him toward the place.

By the time they had their frozen custard and got back to the truck, it was after 11 pm. Getting in; Ben chuckled to himself, yawning.

"Saw that." Dean said, still working on his medium order. Ben had only gotten a small, in case he didn't like it. He loved the taste, and the smoothness.

"Go ahead and lie down in the seat, get some rest." he said, rubbing the back of Ben's neck. Nodding, he carefully lay down, still worried that his newly healed sprained arm had lulled him into a false sense of security. He couldn't really get comfortable, so stretched out, and his head finally rested on Dean lap. Very aware of where he was, leaned so head back, until it lightly pressed into Dean's crotch. Dean mumbled something, and lay his hand on his cheek, then started to rub his back. Before he knew it, he was asleep. Oddly enough, he didn't have any dreams, and the next time he woke, he was next to Dean in the big bedroom. Looking at the side table, the digital clock said it was 2:19. Hearing snoring behind him, he rolled and found Dean asleep on his back, legs apart, and head turned away from him.

Now fully awake, he remembered their conversation on the way to get dinner. Dean said that once Sam had given him a blow job under the covers while he was asleep. Smirking, he waited and listened to the rhythm of Dean's snoring. Once he was sure that Dean really was asleep, he scooted over as carefully as he could. Now that he knew that he wouldn't get in trouble and make Dean mad, he was able to reach out with an unshaky hand, and brushed his fingers over Dean's upper body. Dean's snoring remained unchanged, so he was certain he was still asleep. He then reached down to his lower body, and felt. It seemed the only thing Dean was wearing was right briefs. Ben thought Dean would be wearing boxers, but he was pleased he was wearing something tighter.

Suddenly, he had an urge to mouth Dean's soft cock, and let it grow to its full size while still in the briefs. Ducking under the cover's he scooted down as smoothly as he could. Finally position, he lowered his face, and sniffed Dean's crotch. Loving the smell, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, he gently pressed into Dean's crotch. It was soft, but even as he mouthed it tighter, Dean's cock began to grow. He abandoned his original idea of letting Dean sleep; he now wanted to do much more. Growing, it seemed to reach its full size within ten seconds. Mouthing his nuts, he was jolted when a hand rubbed the back of his head. Reaching his hand through the opening of Dean's under wear, he pulled Dean's thick cock through, though with difficulty due to its size. Finally, it poked though the opening, standing vertical. Using his tongue, Ben licked between the head of the dick and the foreskin, causing Dean to groan loudly from above the covers.

He was yanked up by his hair, ending up on top of Dean. Just before he reaches his mouth, Ben nibbled Dean's right nipple on the way. Finally reaching Dean's mouth, Ben kissed him deeply, while lining up his smaller body with Dean's. He felt his dick being maneuvered out of the opening in his boxers. Dean's hand gave it a couple of pumps, and then using both hands, he gripped both of their cocks and began fisting them together. Letting go of their cocks, Dean used both arms and reached over Ben's back and took hold of Ben's ass. Both of their cocks were now leaking precum, making their movements extremely slippery.

He could feel that tingly feeling now, hit nuts began to tighten, thrusts becoming erratic, and his breathing hitched.

"Wait for me Ben." Dean whispered in his ear. Biting his lip, he whimpered. Figuring he didn't have much time, he pressed into Ben harder, with more frequency. Ben couldn't hold it anymore and he looked up at Dean. Nodding, Dean made one last forceful grind, and they came. Shuttering, Ben laid his head on Dean's chest, feeling their cum shoot between their bellies. Dean's breathing was labored, and he spasmed a couple more times before his sensations came to an end. Losing his strength, Ben slipped his arm and their messy, cum covered bellies slapped together, the hot fluid mixing, and pooling Dean's belly button, and the rest began to dribble down the sides of his chest.

"Dean?" he whispered, already falling back asleep.

"Hmm?" Dean murmured.

"Will you do me?" he asked, falling asleep even as he said his last word.

Dean, who was about to fall back asleep, found he was suddenly not tired...


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean...will you do me?" Ben had asked. The words echoed in his brain, making him feel ashamed and dirty, like a pedophile.

Looking down at a sleeping Ben, Dean glanced up at the ceiling

_What have I done? _He wondered.

To tell the truth, he would love nothing more than to point his thick uncut cock deep into Ben's virgin ass, but he couldn't. Sighing, he scooted out from under Ben and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Leaning forward, he buried his head in his hands. Standing up, he stretched and went into the big bathroom. Wetting a wash clothe with warm water, he wiped the now, cold mixed cum off his chest. Reaching down, he was sure to clean his dick, knowing that if he didn't clean it, it would be ten times worse than what a cut cock would smell like. That was one of the major reason's uncut cocks in America wasn't very popular, so most parents chose to circumcise their sons'. If he were to ever have a son... He turned and looked in as Ben was softly snoring with a smile across his face. Smiling himself, he finished his original thought. If he had a son, he'd leave him natural and untouched.

Rinsing out his wash clothe, he walked back into the bedroom, and began to clean the mess off Ben's naked body. Laying on his stomach, Ben didn't move as Dean cleaned his back side and into his ass crack. Not being able to help himself, he stood back and just stared at Ben's form. Soft white bubble butt sticking out, the beginnings of pubic hair becoming thicker and rougher. Moving around to the other side, he stopped at the foot of the bed and looked directly up, making out Ben's puckered hole. As he looked closer, the area between his entrance and his nuts looked slightly swelled. It seemed even now, Ben had a hard-on as he slept. Smiling, proceeded around and finished cleaning Ben back.

Sighing, he gently turned Ben over on his back, hoping to clean the mess on his front side. As he turned and ended on his back, his eyes were closed with his chest rose and fell in deep movements, meaning that Ben was still asleep. His dick, however, was awake. It stood perfectly straight above his body. The head was a darker color, still full of blood and even a couple strands of still wet cum clung from the head to his balls. Chuckling, Dean went and warmed up the cloth again, and returned and started to clean Ben's chest. Being sure to clean the base of his cock thoroughly, he wasn't surprised to see precum leaking out. Sighing, he looked down at Ben's penis and spoke.

"Sorry guy, he's already cum three times today, he needs to rest." he said quietly, to Ben's erect penis.

"Did you just talk to my dick?" Ben asked, sleepily with a sideways grin. Dean smiled at him and rubbed Ben's stomach. As he made to move away, Ben grabbed his hand and tried to pull him in. Shaking his hand, he was able to escape his clutches. Face falling; Ben looked as Dean walked back into the bathroom. Looking through some of his clean clothes he had forgotten to put away, he pulled on a wife beater and boxers. Turning off the light, he exited the bathroom and made his way back to the bed. Lying down, he made himself comfortable and tried to fall back to sleep. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, Ben shifted and leaned closer to him.

"Are you mad at me Dean?" he asked, in a whisper so quiet he was barely able to hear.

Turning on his side to face Ben he smiled at him.

"No Ben, absolutely not." he said gently.

"You're acting a bit different to me though." he replied, a little louder, but still shaky.

"Come here." he said, reaching out, and pulling Ben close to him. Ben snuggled close to him, getting as close as possible.

Dean smiled down at him, as Ben looked up at him with such uncertainty that it alarmed him. Ben tilted his chin up, closer to Dean's mouth. However, he did not move anymore, letting Dean decide what to do next. Using his hand, and tilted Ben's head forward, and then kissed his forehead. At that moment, Ben felt everything give way; Dean wouldn't do anything else with him. Now obvious, he was just a horny guy helping out a boy he felt sorry for. Tears began to fall, and his body began to spasm. Dean wrenched his head up, giving Ben a confused look, as if not understanding why Ben was hurt. This made Ben pause, himself now confused. Tilting his head, Dean made his decision, leaned down, and kissed Ben deeply. It was full of want and excitement, and an unspoken bond that they shared.

It wasn't for pity, or because he was horny, not even because he just wanted to fool around with something new. This was more. Not being able to help it, Ben smiled into the kiss, and Dean followed suit. Dean was now certain with something he had been wondering since their playing around became more intimate. Wondering if he should let it go, or confirm his suspicious. Sighing, he looked down at Ben again.

"You're gay, aren't you Ben? This isn't just playing around or being curious, you know who you are, don't you?" he said softly, but with certainty. Immediately Ben started to shake, and scoot away from him. Acting as if Dean was going to hurt him, he became alert and wary.

"Are you going to hit me, or tell my mom?" he asked voice tight and full of emotion.

"Of course not, why would I do that to you?" Dean said, shocked.

"But..." Ben said, confused.

"Tell me." he said, smiling.

Ben didn't say anything, but gave a single purposeful nod. Looking up, he felt suddenly free, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him.

Dean smiled back at him, pride showing across his face.

"Never be afraid of me judging you for that. You can't help how you are. You're a hot little dude, and someone is going to love getting fucked by you in the future." he finished.

"You think so?" Ben asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Yep I would if I wasn't so old." he winked.

"What?" said Ben, face turning red.

Dean bit his lip. It seemed he accidentally let his mouth run too much tonight. He had to keep reminding himself Ben was only 14, and doesn't turn 15 until next week. Sighing, he shook his head, refusing to answer Ben again. Still his eyes bore into him, desperate for more. Dean really was starting to get sleepy again. Even as Ben watched him, he stretched and got more comfortable. Though Ben was still looking intently at him, he couldn't help drift away. Just before he was about to fall sleep he heard Ben say something, to which he unknowingly agreed, now asleep.

"I'm going to play with your cock while you fall asleep." is what Ben said. When Dean said ok, he was thrilled. Already excited, and reached down and took hold of Dean's cock through his boxers. Though soft, he began to grow. Pulling the skin back from the head of his cock, he kept moving it up and down in different speeds, leaning down and licking at the head, and finally reaching in his boxers, pulling out Dean's massive nuts. They soon were wet and pulled tight to his body. How in the world Dean could sleep through something like this he neither knew or cared, but he kept going. Reaching his hand into his own boxers, he pulled out his dick and pumped it quickly. He yearned to do something more, but wasn't certain how to proceed. Sighing, he reached around and fingered himself, scissoring and widening his hole.

Not knowing how long he spent playing with his hole, he finally decided to try his idea. Slipping off his boxers, he kept playing with his hole. Leaning down over Dean's thick uncut cock, he wrapped his lips around the head, wetting the shaft as much as possible. Finally, shakily, he scooted his body to hover over Dean's crotch. Holding on to a pole that held the canopy over the bed, he lowered himself, using his other hand to hold Dean's cock in place, at least until it sat at his entrance. Feeling the head of Dean's cock rub against his hole, he let it go, now using both hands to steady him holding onto the canopy poles. This gave him greater control with how fast he was going to go down onto Dean's cock. His eyes still closed tight with a steady rhythm of sleep, Ben lowered himself.

He bit his lip, as the head of Dean's cock slowly made its way to the rim.

_Holy fucking god..._he thought, as pain blossomed all around his entrance. Feeling as if he was about to split into from his hole up, he halted and waited. Though he was no longer hard himself because of the pain, Dean's dick seemed to grow more, becoming stiffer, as if anticipating what was to come. He had no idea how long he sat their, possibly ten or fifteen minutes, before he felt safe enough to proceed. With a pop, the cock head had finally made it swallowed by his ass. He felt an immediate relief as the biggest part of the cock had made it past the rimmed barrier, leaving the thinner shaft to continue. Breathing hard, with a triumphant spirit, he lowered himself slowly until his ass settled at the hairy base of Dean's cock. At this point, Dean woke.

Eye's opening, Dean felt his cock surrounded by something so incredible, he couldn't remember the last time it felt this good. It almost felt as good as the first time he had ever fucked a pussy. Blinking, he stared up at a blurry form on top of him. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted and he made out Ben, sitting on top of him, with his dick completely inside of his tight , tight ass. He couldn't move, he was aware of how painful this must be to Ben, and still for the life of him couldn't tell or make Ben get off of him. It just felt so fucking good. Glancing down, he was amazed as Ben began pulling himself upward by hanging on to something. Fascinated, he watched as his thick cock appeared and disappeared every time Ben moved up and down.

"Ben." he said, voice shaky, scared, and raw.

"Is this good?" Ben looked down asking him, as he raised his pelvis higher in the air, then dropped back down, slapping onto his groin.

"Fuck," Dean said, not being able to say much more. Ben smiled brightly at him and lifted himself up and down again, building speed.

"Yea?" he smirked, still building speed.

Dean groaned, looking up at him with pure unashamed lust. He started to open his mouth to say something more, but Ben slammed down on him, still holding himself from something overhead.

"Ass...fucking...good...tight...gunna ..." he moaned out

Ben slammed down again.

"cum..." Dean whispered, eyes bugging out.

Ben lifted himself up until just the tip of Dean's cock was in his ass, then he let it all go and slammed his whole body hard onto Dean's engorged cock.

"Ohh..." Dean moaned. Balls tightening, breath labored, hips jerking wildly, he shot his load into Ben's ass as he slammed down for the last time. It felt as if all the liquid in his body was shooting through his cock, stomach pulling in, veins bulging, and his vision went white. Laying there, spurt after spurt kept erupting in Ben. Ben, sitting atop Dean, felt his body shake, until he felt Dean's dick swell, pulsing with his heart beat. Next he felt a hot liquid erupt inside him, hitting the walls of his ass, coating the inside with cum. The feeling was very new, but he liked it, especially when a bit began to surround that wonderful bump inside that was his prostate. With that, his own dick began to swell, and before he could reach down, Dean had wrapped one of his big heads around it, gave two or three strokes, and he came onto Dean's chest, again.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the views...but I have a question...do you all want me to continue this story with just smut, or would you want me to add extra stories into it, like fighting monsters, ghosts whatnot... Like the actual show. pm me or say in a review what you'd like to see.

It must have been a dream.

Reluctantly, Dean blinked, and then opened his eyes fully. Lying in the bed, he felt a weight on his chest. Glancing down, he noticed Ben's head laid over his left pectoral, mouth inches away from his nipple. Still sleep, he had a gentle smile that made Dean smile as well. Yet, he was troubled. What had happened last night was beyond anything that he had ever wanted, or planned. Yes, Ben did it of his own free will, but still… Looking back, he wasn't going to lie to himself though. Ben's tight little virgin ass was nothing short of the tightest, warmest thing he had felt in years. Even now, the way Ben had slammed down on to his cock, made him instantly horny. He had to restrain himself though, knowing that Ben would be extremely sore today.

Not being able to help himself, he reached his fingers out, brushing them gently across Ben's bare ass. He had women tell him that they were sore after a night with his thick cock in them. Smiling, he wasn't going to deny he loved his own cock. It was perfect in his point of view: at least 7.5 inches of uncut, thick cock,with a full forest of thick hair surrounding the whole area, setting above an extremely large set of balls. Though at the moment, he peered down, they were rather empty at the moment. Yesterday had been one of the most sexually active day's he's had in recent memory.

Feeling something wet drip on to his breast, he glanced down. It seemed Ben was drooling in his sleep, the saliva leaking out of his mouth on landed on Dean's chest. Reaching over to the night stand, he grabbed a couple of Kleenex tissues and used them to clean the mess. Carefully, he shifted out of bed, stood up, scratched his bare ass, and walked to the bathroom. Finished, he quietly re-entered the bedroom to retrieve clean clothes, and headed back into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Peering behind, Ben was still sleeping on his stomach. Dean stood in the doorway for a few seconds, watching as Ben breathed heavily, naked body rising and falling. Reluctantly, he turned and stepped into the shower. Usually, his shower's were speedy and to the point. This morning, he took his time.

While in the shower, he had plenty of time to reflect on the recent events. It was clear that Ben wanted more, and to be honest, he did to. He buried his face in his hand, trying to figure out what to do. He had never really wanted to be in a relationship with another dude, sure he had fooled around with some guys, and fucked and once or twice been fucked himself. All that had just been to get off, being horny on the road, hunting monsters, ghosts, and most recently, demons. Ben was only 14 though, turning 15 within a week. Dean was well over twice Ben's age, but that he guessed age knows no bounds when it comes to …no. It wasn't love…not yet anyway. What about Lisa…

_Oh, God, Lisa. _He thought, now feeling royally screwed, up Shit Creek without a paddle, inside Chernobyl without a radiation suit; down…well you get the idea.

Sighing, he had no idea at all about what to do. It wasn't right to keep Lisa in the dark, or give Ben hope to where there was none. But, for some reason, he couldn't picture removing Ben from his life now. It was awful, but he now felt closer to Ben than to Lisa. Once she found out, he would be sent to prison, where he would be branded as a child molester. The two lowest ranks of prisoners were the ones that were child molesters, and animal cruelty. It didn't matter how old the child was, or if it was a boy or a girl, or even if the molester was a huge good looking guy like himself, or the skinniest book worm, the molester would be raped multiple times daily, and even killed. Those that were raped didn't receive much sympathy from the prison guards. He didn't think Lisa would report him, but still, he didn't want to think of that. Trying to find something to take his mind off of what could happen, focused on scrubbing his crotch. Glancing down, the hair immediately at the base of his cock was itchy. Closer, he discovered it was dried cum. Smiling, he figured it had settle their, when Ben's ass couldn't hold anymore. He caught movement in the corner of his eye.

He moved his head away, acting as if he hadn't seen anything. Ben was watching him, unaware that Dean saw him. Bending over, he exposed his hairy backside, and let out a loud, yet fake, moan. The light dimmed a bit as Ben snuck into the room. Keeping his eyes closed, reached around seductively, lightly poking at his exposed hole. The shower door slide open silently, letting a bit of cool air in, which Ben quickly followed. Closing the door, Ben shuffled forward, staring at Dean's ass. Shaking a bit, his hand reached forward into the crevice in front of him. Halting, he took a deep sigh, and with more confidence, he stretched his fingers out until they reached Dean's. Not skipping a beat, Dean backed up, getting closer to Ben.

Standing up straight Ben moved in, spooning Dean from behind. He stood on his tip toes, reaching his mouth forward to kiss the middle of Dean's back right below his neckline. With his good arm, he reached around took hold of Dean's hard cock, giving it a few experimental pumps. Turning his head to the right, he smiled down at Ben, who was having fun grinding his body into the back of his own.

"Ben." he said, softly, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah," he looked up, smiling.

"Would you rim my ass, it's want's attention." he said smirking, wriggling his eyebrows.

Blushing, Ben nodded vigorously and squatted to his knees. Dean moved his leg to the right, spreading his cheeks for Ben. Using his tongue, he probed into Dean's hole. Finally, he swirled it around the entire rim, then went back to fucking his ass with his tongue. Leaning down, he made his way nibbling and sucking to Dean's balls and back. Dean, who was still standing, was slowly stroking himself, eyes closed in ecstasy. He knew what he wanted next, so he thought about how to proceed. Squatting, he looked underneath his legs, spotting Ben's erect dick, pointing directly up at where Dean wanted it to go. However, he sighed, knowing it was too early for that. Still, he knew they both had to finish carrying on with their day.

Dean turned around and looked at Ben. Ben leaned forward, as if to suck on Dean's cock. Lifting his hand, Dean pointed to take a seat on the shower floor. Pouting, Ben complied, and sat, watching Dean for instructions. Waving him closer, Ben scooted in to Dean, as close as the first time they were in the bath rub. Dean reached down, pushing his hard cock forward into a 45 degree angle, the head pointing at Ben's chest. Indicating Ben should do the same, the result was that the head's of their cocks touched either, almost like making a pyramid. Dean pushed his skin forward, the tip engulfing the head of Ben's hard dick. Though it didn't feel any better, it was still hot to watch as their dicks rubbed into each other.

"This is called docking, when an uncut guy uses the extra skin to cover another cock." He told Ben, smirking at the look on his face.

"I think its hot." he said, eyes wide, watching Dean jerked their dicks together.

"It'll be better when yours grows to its full size." he said, amused.

Stroking them together, he watched as precum began to ooze out of Ben's dick, falling on to Dean's.

"Tell me when, you're ready, so we can cum together." he said, picking up speed.

Dean loved watching Ben, his still growing body. All his senses seemed more powerful, and new sensations seem to take him by surprise, making his skin turn redder, eyes grow wide, and could even see his pulse and sweat increase. Dean was getting close himself, balls tightening, and he looked from Ben's throbbing cock, to his face, catching a twitch on his temples, alerting him to the oncoming act. Ben had briefly looked, meeting his eye, and gave a slight nod, which Dean returned.

Without further due, ropes of white cum shot out of their touching cock heads. Cum mixing and covering both of them. Both of the slits had been touching, so essential it was one large cum shot. By the time both came to rest, a large pool of cum dripped off their spent cocks, and onto the shower floor. Shaking, Ben gave Dean a lazy smile, flicking some of the cum on his hand at him. Lifting his own hand, which was much more cum covered, Dean warned Ben to be careful with a wink. Lifting his hands in defeat, Ben gave up, though grudgingly. Groaning, Dean got to his feet, washing off the mess. Ben stayed were he was, watching Dean's uncut cock become flaccid, which was still a good size. Looking down at his, and then back up he met Dean's eye.

"I like your uncut dick," he glanced down at his own and back up, "I wish mine was like that." he said with wonder.

"Hate to bust your bubble, but your one of the few cut guys that would rather be uncut. It's a big deal anymore. The trend of cutting off the extra skin has been reduced now that if being kept clean, there's no reason to remove a healthy piece of skin to a vital part of a boy's body. When the doctor's cut that piece of your penis, they took with it blood vessels and a whole bunch of sensory detectors. Look closer at mine," he said bringing Ben in close. Also lifting up Ben's to compare. "Look here, see all these veins," he pulled the skin to fully cover the head, and then he rolled it back, still keeping hold the skin that showed the veins. "All these are no long apart of yours, look how many more I have than you." he finished.

Ben had to admit, he was shocked at the differences. Shaking his head, he couldn't really fathom what to say.

"That's awful. Doesn't it hurt?" he asked looking up at Dean.

"I'm sure it hurts like hell, but babies don't have long term memories, so they can't remember. Doctor's say its fine since the gains out number the risks of keeping it. Which I think is a bunch bull s…" he cut himself off, watching his language.

"Yea…but still that was really hot what we just did." Ben said, turning on a dime back to their earlier place.

Dean chuckled, nodded, and finished cleaning up, again. Getting out of the shower, it suddenly occurred to him that lately he'd been having to clean himself more than usual. Grabbing a towel, he threw one to Ben, while holding on to one as well. Dean, no longer worried about showing too much skin, walked his nude self into the bedroom to change. Ben, however, had wrapped his towel around his waist, and stopped in the doorway, transfixed by the sight in front of him. Looking up, Dean caught this, smiled and shook his head. There was a very prominent protrusion from the front of Ben's towel. Catching his eye, Dean looked down, then back up, with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Ben asked him, looked down and rolled his eyes. "I can't help it, you're hot and naked. Before I damaged my arms, I'd jack off at least three or four times a day." Ben said, finally walking past Dean to grab his own clothes in his room.

"Three or four times?" Dean asked, amazed. This caught Ben's attention. Turning back to look at Dean, he looked worried. "Is that too much? Should I not do it that much. I've gotta be honest, I like doing it. It feels so good." he said with a far off look. Dean thought about when he first discovered masturbation, which felt like an eternity ago. Finally, he smiled and nodded, making Ben feel relieved. Turning back to his room, he walked through the door and changed. Dean turned and dressed as well. Once downstairs they made for the kitchen. The clock on the stove indicated it was past 11.

"Good grief, it's late!" he said, surprised.

"Well, we did have busy day yesterday." Ben said quietly, feeling blood rush up his face with embarrassment.

Nodding, Dean winked at him, and made his way to the fridge. rifling through it, he didn't find anything that looked appealing enough for brunch.

"Anything good?" Ben asked trying to peek over Dean's shoulders.

"Not really…" he sighed and looked back." Are you really hungry?"

Nodding adamantly, Ben looked up.

"I guess we should have gone grocery shopping last night, but other things were…" he trailed off. Ben grinned and chuckled, slightly rubbing his crotch into Dean's side. Snorting, Dean ruffled his hair, and walked to the counter. "Let's go have brunch and then shopping. We can work on the go-cart this afternoon." he said, picking up the truck keys.

"Go-cart?" Ben asked, completely confused. He stared off with far away look and finally his face brightened and nodded. "Kay" he said not looking up at Dean.

Dean was now laughing rather loudly, swatting Ben's behind as he walked past him out the door.

"What? He said, face red, "there was a lot of stuff going on yesterday, "he defended.

"Yeah, I know, just giving you a hard time bud." he replied, remembering how the whole day had been full of sexual tension between them, finally culminating in Ben losing his virginity to him. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the day ahead.

"Hey, Dean, can I drive?" Ben asked, just as they were getting to the barn.

"Not today bud." he said firmly. Ben's face fell, but as Dean watched, it was a façade. As soon as he turned, he saw Ben's reflection in the side windows, and it wasn't hurt face, but a "darn, it didn't work face". Catching his eye in the mirror, he looked down, knowing he Dean saw I was just an act. Dean chuckled as he got in the truck. Looking over at Ben, he raised his eyebrows.

"What? I had to give it a shot, didn't I?" he said defiantly, but with a smirk. Dean nodded, and patted Ben's thigh. Scooting over, Ben sat right beside him. Pulling out of the barn, he paused, and looked Ben up and down. Putting the truck in park, he got out while it still ran. Waving his arm at Ben to join him as he stepped aside. Looking confused and on edge Ben got out and stood by him. Dean took a few steps back, Ben following for half a step. Holding up his hand, Dean meant for Ben to stay put. Now becoming nervous, Ben looked around. Dean studied him. For some reason, just today, Ben was looking more like a teenager, than a boy just starting to go into puberty. His limbs were longer, some of the baby fat that still showed in certain areas had begun to disappear. His neck was longer, and Dean was able to make out the muscles. Ben's face looked like he was almost to his late teens. Walking up to him, Dean discovered that, although Ben was nowhere near his 6' plus height, he was almost up to 5' 10". Smiling, Dean waved his arm to get in the truck.

Almost reluctantly, Ben did so, still staring sideways at him.

"Ben, I was just seeing how much you are starting to look like a young man" he said, now reaching down to lift one of Ben's hands, his fingers rather long and starting to look proportionate to his other limps.

His eyebrows still raised, it was clear Ben didn't get it.

Still in park, he turned his head to look directly at Ben. Smiling, he leaned over, but he found he didn't need to lean down too much to reach his lips. Ben kissed back, but hesitantly.

"What I mean is you no longer look much like a kid, you look more like someone who can handle more grown-up issues." he explained, making Ben look relaxed, even breaking out in a smile, thrilled. Even though they had now seen each other nude many times, Ben lifted his shirt to Dean. who jerked his head back.

"Look," he said lifting Dean's large hand and putting it directly on his chest between his breasts. "See there's hair that's growing in between? It's not just baby hair, it's actually thick and dark, like yours," he said excitedly, reaching under Dean's own shirt, brushing his chest hair. Dean nodded and laughed, letting his hand drop back to his thigh. Shifting the truck back into drive, they made their long way into town. Passing the spot where they had stopped last night to fool around, Dean turned his head to Ben, who was blushing. Turning onto the highway, Dean looked forward, and then out of nowhere, he turned to Ben.

"I can't believe you sat on my cock and rode it until I came inside you last night." he burst out, suddenly turned on directly out of the blue.

"I wanted it." Ben said quietly beside him. "I'd been spying on you for some time. I jerked off thinking about you all the time. It hurt like hell last night, but I loved it." he finished, a bit louder.

"You took my whole cock, and you know it's not small." he went on, as if to get something off his chest.

"I know." he said simply.

"Damn, you were so tight, I wanted to pound you so hard…" he trailed off, as if realizing what he was saying, and who he was saying it to.

"I' liked it when you came in me. It was hot." he said, voice still quiet, but voice now shaking with excitement. He had never heard anyone talk like that before, well, no one in person that is. He had heard it watching porn before, but it lacked something that when said in person was an unbelievable turn on.

Going against his duty to go shopping he slowed the truck and turned to Ben.

"Look, I know we both came less than an hour ago, but I'm so hard, ca-" he began, but before the sentence was over, Ben was leaning down and unzipping Dean's bursting jeans. His leaking cock burst through the opening, springing right into Ben's open mouth. Shuttering, Dean dropped his hand down into Ben's crotch, feeling his dick just as hard… Not even having drove half a mile from the long driveway, Dean made a U-turn, speeding back to the driveway and turning back down the road at a high rate of speed. Ben had almost already made him cum within the first two minutes that his mouth had wrapped around his engorged cock, so he slowly lifted his head, looking down. Looking up, Ben stared into his lust filled eyes. Coming to a halt a little closer to the house than they had stopped last night, they hurried out of the truck to the back.

Dean lifting Ben and sat him on the tail bed, and rushed into his mouth. Tongues fighting, Dean finally got Ben's pants loosened. His own pants had fallen down as soon as he had burst from the cab.

Panting, they broke apart, looking at each other.

"Are you going to fuck me again, Dean?" Ben whispered, emphasizing the word"fuck".

Dean smiled at him, mischief in his eyes.

"No." he said simply, leaning in for another kiss. Ben frowned, confused.

"You," he kissed Ben, deeply, "are going to fuck me…" he smiled, as Ben's eyes widened, his faced turned red, and he was clearly stunned. He looked down at Dean's backside.

"Are you going to fuck me, Ben?" Dean repeated Ben's words, again emphasizing "fuck".

"Really?" Ben asked, voice hoarse, feeling as though he was going to cum, even before his dick would reach Dean's furry hole.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry to the person who was excited that Ben was going to do Dean, but I felt it was to much to fast, it will happen though. I've been wanting to write another hot story from Supernatural, so instead of creating a whole story around it, I'm going to work it into this one.

Ben stared down at Dean's ass. Though, he wasn't staring right at it, more like a side view, as Dean was facing him, a wide smirk spread across his lips. Leaning down, Dean was watching him, amused at his expression. Lifting his very shaky hand, he reached out, almost as if he were about to shake hands. Turning sideways, Dean walked forward a bit, so his ass was within his reach. Looking down, Ben was still able to see Dean's cock sticking out under his waist, the extra skin hanging over the head, but precum was still dripping from the slit. Taking a side step, Dean's rear finally came into Ben's hand reach.

"How are you going to fuck me, Ben?" he asked, his voice hoarse and yet excited. "Doggy? " Turning completely around, backing his furry ass into Ben's dick, but just before it touched the entrance, he turned again.

"Missionary?" He jumped and laid his back onto the truck bed, legs in the air, while a stunned Ben, timidly and reached down to cup Dean's massive nuts, barely touching Dean's hole before yet again, Dean moved.

"Or" he began, jumping off the bed of the truck, walked up to Ben, who was still sitting on the truck tailgate, and kissed him quickly. Then, Dean pushed onto Ben's chest until his back was lying on the truck bed. Dean followed by jumping on the bed, then lowering his ass right over Ben's very hard, wet dick. "Do want me to ride you?" He whispered, leaning down to kiss a very excited Ben. Dean looked at him and waited, but Ben couldn't think what to do or say, so he just sat there, looking into Dean's green eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he waited. Still Ben was silent. Smiling, Dean lowered himself down, reaching his hand down underneath to aim Ben's dick straight into Dean's furry, hot ass.

Stopping for a moment, just as he felt the head of Ben's dick touch his entrance, he looked down and waited. Ben was so hard it hurt. This felt like his dreams, well one of his dream's, were coming true. Smiling up at Dean, he nodded, bright eyed and waited, rather impatiently. He looked down, watching as the view of his dick was replace by Dean's lowing nuts. Ben looked up again, too quickly though, because his neck hit a bolt on the truck bed.

"Ouch!" he said looking to the side; automatically his cheek hit another one, which hurt a lot worse. Hissing, his good arm reached over to his cheek. Feeling wet, he looked at his hand and noticed a red wet liquid. Immediately, Dean was off him, and had picked him and stared at his bleeding cheek. It didn't really hurt, Ben thought, thankful. Dean had hurriedly pulled his pants up and ran around to the cab, and began rifling around for something. Ben sighed, and reached down to lift his pants up, pissed he had ruined the mood. His boner had gone limp as soon as he saw the blood. He looked down, quickly lifting his good hand to wipe away a couple of tears. The tears weren't from him being hurt, physically or mentally, but more were tears of fury at himself.

Returning to his side, Dean had some paper towels and began to hold it at his cheek. His eyes were full of concern. Ben gave him a sorry smile, than before Dean could smile back, he once again hung his head. He felt his chin lifted by a hand. Dean waited until Ben finally looked at him with both eyes, before he smiled.

"This isn't over," he smiled wickedly, "I promise you that." he said, with a grin.

"Really" Ben asked, desperate.

"Absolutely, I still want you to fuck me, Ben." he said winking, and then laughing at Ben's obvious relief.

"Good, because I still want to, hard, seriously." he said straight faced, but his ears and forehead turning red.

"You will, but maybe this was a sign that maybe we should do business before pleasure." he said looking disappointed himself.

Smiling, Ben agreed, and waited as Dean cleaned him up. Dean held the paper towel to his cheek, letting it cut off the blood flow. Ben realized how closed Dean was when his thigh bumped into his own. Keeping his face features straight, he reach down and unzipped Dean in one graceful move. Jumping, he looked down, even as Ben worked Dean's chubby, yet now growing cock, back out in the open.

"Move closer Dean, " he said, seriously and pulling him in by his expanding cock.

Not missing a beat, he complied, and watched as Ben leaned down, wrapping his lips around Dean's now hard cock. He hadn't even noticed that Ben had stopped bleeding, so he just watched, until he could tell it was about to happen. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, took hold of Ben's head and forced it to stay down. Stomach contracting, he let loose his cum into Ben's mouth. Shuddering, he released Ben's head, his own knees now shaky; he leaned forward, and took hold of the tail gate until his orgasm came to an end. Glancing down, shook his hand, rubbed the back of Ben's neck affectionately. Ben looked to the ground, as if embarrassed.

"Unzip your pant's Ben and I'll suck you off." Dean said quietly He didn't wait for Ben to do it though, because he unzipped them himself, and in one swift move, Ben's dick was in his mouth. Sitting on the tail gate, he glanced down at Dean. His lips were locked around his smaller dick, but yet he made it count. He felt it coming, a tingle in his balls, and a hitched breath.

"Just imagine your blowing your load in my hot ass." Dean said quietly, lifting his mouth off his dick a second. That little phrase was all it took before he came in Dean's mouth. Gasping and groaning, he finally settled, and looked up at Dean who was smiling sweetly.

"I still want to fuck you" he once again said to Dean.

Laughing, Dean nodded and headed back to the cab.

"Well by the time we make it into town, it'll be lunch time. I wasn't too hungry before, that's changed due to…certain events." Dean looked over at him with a wink, and then went on. "Despite having a recent intake of…juices." again, he winked.

Ben looked down smirking, feeling his ears turning red. Looking out the side window, he became lost in his thoughts, not even noticing the scenery. Dean seemed to really liking how things were going for them. Ben didn't know exactly how Dean felt; though he had a feeling it was far more than just sex. The way Dean would look at him seemed to be softer, and more affectionate than before their messing around began. Honestly, he didn't really know himself how he felt toward Dean. Since he started puberty and figured out he was only into guys, most of his masturbatory sessions seemed to focus on him, despite the fact he hadn't seen him often and had far many more guys friends his own age. Once, Dean told him at the beginning that he thought he was his.

Some people wouldn't experience love until they were old, like 35, and some even never found it at all. How was he, at 15, supposed to have love this early in life? What about this Mom? Thinking about her, it was awful what was happening behind her back. She truly liked Dean very much, and he knew Dean liked her as well. Still, though he cared for Dean like mad, he also felt odd that he wasn't jealous of Dean and his Mom's affections for each other. She wouldn't be gone long, most likely returning in just a few days. Once she returned, what was going to happen? For his part, there was no way he was going to stop messing around with Dean even when his mom was back. They would have to figure something out, he hoped. Knowing he should just stay silent, he couldn't help but bring this up.

"What are we going to do when Mom comes back?" he turned to Dean, face totally serious.

Briefly, Dean turned to look at him for a moment, then returning his gaze to the road. Biting his lip, he didn't say anything for a while. Ben could tell Dean was thinking, and that he had already been trying to think of a solution. His jaw clinched, a vein on his nick began to appear, and he tightened his hold to the steering wheel. Opening his mouth, as if to say something, he hesitated and closed it, shaking his head. Ben had never seen Dean like this, seeming almost helpless. Finally, he gave a heavy sigh and turned to him, slowing the truck down.

"I honestly don't know Ben. I care for your mom deeply. She's one of the most memorable and sweet ladies that have ever been in my life. Taking me in, letting me live with her young son, even though she knows how dangerous and messed up my past is. I've never wanted to be with a guy for anything more than a good time. You," he gave a small smile. "You're different, and I can't see my life without you in it. You're a neat guy with a level head, and yet still have a great sense of handling things with humor. I can tell you care for me more than just a friend. I'm reluctant with this, but I feel the same way with you. The problem is we both love your mom, for different reasons. I have a feeling even when she comes back, I'm still wanna…be with you, mentally and physically." he reached over and laid his very large hand on his inner thigh.

"I feel the same." he replied to Dean, placing his hand on the same spot on Dean.

"Do you have any ideas on how we can work this out?" Dean asked him seriously.

"No. I have no idea what we're going to do. Let's just think this over for a bit. When will Mom come back?" he asked Dean as the truck gained speed.

"Well I-" his reply was abruptly cut off as a loud jingle from Dean's cell phone. Smirking, he reached into his pocket for his cell. "I wonder who that could be." he chuckled.

He watched, amused as Dean opened the cell, and he could read "Lis" on the digital caller I.D.

"Well what a coincidence. We literally were just talking about when you'd be comi-" he cut his sentence off, smile fading. His face turned serious and he glanced over at Ben.

His stomach clinched, and he watched as Dean's face grew ever more strained.

"When?" Dean asked. He waited a while, listening into his cell. "For how long?"

Still listening, Dean turned and looked at him gravely. He was becoming inpatient now, seeing the look on Dean's face.

"What's going on?" he demanded, tired of waiting. Dean raised a finger and continued to listen. After another minute, he handed the cell to he.

"What's going on Mom?" he asked, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.

"_You're aunt is very, very sick. We aren't positive what it is, but apparently it's contagious, and I've got it now. Luckily, since I'm in god health I'll be able to fight off the infection. I don't think Aunt will be able to make it though. She's going into a long term care facility, and we won't know for how long. Since I've got it too, I have to with her. We won't be able to see each other for some time; otherwise you could end up with the same. This mean's I won't be able to come home for at least two weeks, probably longer. I won't be able to see you for your birthday in two days honey." _she explained, but with a calm voice that betrayed how awful the situation was.

"You won't be here for my birthday?!" he said, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. He felt a tear form and drop from the corner of his eye. Dean reached over and rubbed the back of his neck, then pulling him to sit closer to him.

"_I'm sorry Ben. We didn't know it was contagious, or I would have stayed away. Aunt has to have a whole lot of tests, and I have to take a few, but just as a precaution. First I have to go into quarantine." _she said in a soft voice.

"What does a computer virus have to do with you being sick_?_" he asked confused.

_ "What are you talking about?" _she asked, sounded even more confused then he did.

"When a computer detects a virus, a box with a warning pops up, saying that a specific male ware or program is very suspicious and it should be put into quarantine where it could be studied to make sure it can be removed before doing any more damage." he explained. He sighed, forgetting his mother was from an older generation.

"_Oh, well that's basically the same thing. I'm going to be cut off from anyone else just in case I am contagious. That's probably where that term came from."_ she said, " _Anyways, I've got to go, I love you so much, and I'll call you tomorrow." _he finished.

"Love you to Mom, talk to you tomorrow." he said, sighing heavily, handing the cell back to Dean, he smiled softly at him. He listened while Dean said his goodbyes. Ben sighed again, and laid his head against Dean's breast. He couldn't help it, he was now thoroughly depressed. All of a sudden, he felt like a little kid, mad that his Mom wouldn't be there for his birthday. Deep down he knew his mom would be there if she could, but the irrational side of him was taking over at the moment. Closing his eyes, he was no longer hungry. Dean was saying something to him, but it just faded into the background. Feeling a hard grab on his crotch finally caught his attention.

"Hello, earth to Ben!" Dean said loudly.

"Huh?" he looked up Dean, who glanced down with a half smile.

"What do you want to eat?" he was asked.

"I don't really care, not hungry anymore to tell the truth." he said, leaning his head back on Dean's chest.

Dean sighed, and they kept driving into the city limits. Feeling the truck come to a stop, he sat and looked around. They were sitting in the parking lot to Steak N Shake. In spite of himself, he had to give a grudging smile to Dean. Dean beamed, extremely pleased with himself. Once inside, his appetite had returned, and now he was starved. After eating, they got back in the truck and headed across the street to a Wal-Mart to get groceries. Inside, they made their way slowly around the store. Starting at the bakery, where Dean went crazy with all the choices of pies. He laughed, watching as Dean rushed up to a free sample stand where there were over a dozen kinds of pie for him to try. What was really funny was he didn't seem to swallow the pieces; instead he just shoved them all in, making him look like a chipmunk with his cheeks bursting. It seemed all Dean wanted was to get him to laugh, which he accomplished easily. As they made their way past the electronics, he heard his name. Turning, he recognized was of his few friends he had made after moving to the area.

"S'up, B?!" he said, with a bit of a lisp.

""Hey Josh!" he said with a shy smile. Josh was a year older and a grade higher than him. A couple inches taller, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was a really good singer. Josh was the only out kid at the high school Ben now went to. He was big enough and popular enough that he didn't have to worry about a lot of other kids beating him up for being gay. It seemed Josh had figured out Ben was gay, and every time they met, they flirted.

"You been alright?" Josh asked him, giving him a brilliant smile, and a look up and down his body.

"I've been alright I guess." he said quietly as Dean gave Josh and up and down look. The way he was looking at Josh said he did not approve of the way Josh was look at him. For some reason, deep down, Ben liked to think it that Dean was jealous. Josh eyed Dean, kind of like a hungry cat looking at a mouse.

"I'm Dean." Dean said loudly, moving forward to cut off a direct line of site between Josh and him. Raising an eyebrow, Josh took his hand and shook loosely.

"Josh." he said, giving Dean a sly smile. This time, it was Ben who didn't like the way Josh was looking at Dean.

"Dean lives with my mom and me." he told Josh, feeling a bit smug as Josh looked envious.

"So, you have time for a movie sometime?" Josh turned back to him, but still with a good view of Dean out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, I'm going to be busy at home for a while. All sorts yard work, my mom is staying with an Aunt because she's sick. Well, you got my number, text me anytime Josh." he said as he made his way past him patting his shoulder. Dean nodded and walked on the other side of him as they passed in front of Josh. Just after passing him, Josh had reached out and cupped his butt, making sure Dean didn't see. Feeling his ears burning, he winked at Josh and waved bye. Once finished shopping, they returned to the truck to make the long drive home. Just as they pulled onto the main road, Ben had a craving for frozen custard.

"Can we swing by and get some more frozen custard?" he asked Dean eagerly.

Dean smiled and nodded, and they soon made their way through the drive thru, instead of parking and walking up to the counter.

"So, your friend seemed to be checking you out very obviously." Dean said as they were about half way home.

"Yea, he's the only out gay guy at my school. He's an alright guy, always flirting with me." he told Dean, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that's not surprising; you're a real neat guy. It's not every guy I let fuck me. I've only ever let one other guy fuck me, and of course you're going to fuck me." Dean said quietly to him, making his voice sound husky, which caused Ben to shift a bit as he started to get hard.

"I can't believe you're going to let me fuck you. I mean, "He searched for the words. "To me, I never thought you to ever have had to had any man on man sex. Even if you did, the way you act, I would have pegged you as a top if you ever did do gay sex." he said looking up at Dean, not helping to notice a hard line in his pants on Dean's thigh.

"Well, when you move around as a hunter, most other hunter's are guys, and women, well they are turned on by the bad boy coming to rescue the day, but honestly, the small amount of free time you have is with other hunters. Seeing as most are men, you're going to end up fooling around with other guys. "He finished, his the lump on his thigh still growing. Ben reached over and started to rub it while Dean continued to drive.

"Who was the other guy who you let fuck you?" he asked Dean. As he watched, Dean's face turned red and he looked out the window. "Sorry, forget it Dean." he said quickly, hoping not to make him mad.

"I want to tell you, but it's so weird and…wrong. I feel disgusted, and yet totally turned on every time I think of what happened." Dean said quietly, still looking out the window.

"You don't have to, I was just wondering." he said. The only thing he could think of that would turn Dean on and disgust him was Sam. He could see how it would disgust him because Sam was his brother, but that didn't stop him from realizing Sam was still hot. Riding in silence, they finally arrived home. After taking in all the groceries, Dean went to park the truck while he put them away. Dean closed the door and helped him finish putting things away. Finally finished, they headed to the living room to rest. Still wanting to know who fucked Dean, he asked once more, only because Dean hadn't sounded mad when he first asked.

"I won't get mad, but I wanna know who the other was. I won't tell anyone, and I won't judge you, but it's driving me crazy." He waited, trying to gage Dean's face.

Sighing, Dean nodded and patted the seat beside him. Joining Dean, he couldn't help but rub Dean's body all over, just loving the how Dean's muscles moved under his finger tips. Dean still hesitated, scratching his chin, so he decided to cheat and grab hold of Dean's crotch. He rubbed it with great force, causing Dean to groan and finally tell him of the story of who was the first person that got to fuck Dean Winchester.


	14. Teaser

Just a teaser for you...

Sitting on the couch, Dean tried to think of a way to begin his story. Next to him, Ben gave the impression that there was no way Dean would be getting out of his tale. At least since he had let slip the fact that the event still turned him on. Deciding to start at the beginning, he began…

"Do remember the angel Cass? "He asked Ben.

"I think so…dark hair and always wore a large trench coat?" Ben answered.

"That's the guy, well, "began, but Ben interrupted with a shout.

"WHAT?! The first guy that ever fucked you was an angel?" Ben exclaimed loudly with astonishment.

"Nononono…but he once sent me back in time to the year 1973 in Kansas."….


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting on the couch, Dean tried to think of a way to begin his story. Next to him, Ben gave the impression that there was no way Dean would be getting out of his tale. At least since he had let slip the fact that the event still turned him on. Deciding to start at the beginning, he began…

"Do remember the angel Cass? "He asked Ben.

"I think so…dark hair and always wore a large trench coat?" Ben answered.

"That's the guy, well, "began, but Ben interrupted with a shout.

"WHAT?! The first guy that ever fucked you was an angel?" Ben exclaimed loudly with astonishment.

"Nononono…but he once sent me back in time to the year 1973 in Kansas."….

"Where the hell am I?" Dean thought. Looking around, it seemed Cass was nowhere in sight. The people walking past were wearing strange clothing. Many of the men had sideburns, and the women's hair was rather, big, poofy almost. A few people slowed, and openly goggled at him. Not one to be intimidated by hostile encounters, he glared back at those few who caught his eye. He could tell it was early fall, there was a cool breeze and yet the heat of the summer still lingered. Finally, he was alone, as the last few stragglers wandered into a few businesses that lined the sidewalk. Sighing, he calmed down enough to think rationally. There was newspaper stand a few feet away. Quickly, he leaned down in order to at least read the title and date. Apparently he was in his home state, Kansas. Only the bottom of the date was visible through the see threw plastic window. Confused, he closed his eyes for a moment then looked back. Anger rising again, he turned, and when he still didn't see Cass he cursed.

"1973! Are you friggin' kidding me?" he growled, still waiting for Cass to appear out of nowhere. Sighing heavily, he looked around for help. The sun was just starting to set, and as the light faded, so to did the last ruminants of summer heat.

"_I need a drink." _he thought, looking at the different signs above the surrounding buildings. Spotting a shop with fluorescent lighting with an empty beer bottle turned upside down. The sign was in dark purple writing, and the bar was "Bottoms Up".

"_Sounds good." _He thought, treading to the door, and finally going inside. It was rather empty, with only a few of guys. There was a guy sitting at the bar and another who sat across from another in a booth next to the bathroom sign. Grumbling, he made his way and sat down on the stool next to the only guy sitting there. Sitting down, he ordered something strong, then looked down at his hands, totally alone, and had no idea of what to do.

"You o.k. pal?" the guy had turned and looked concerned. Even as he looked at the guy, he had a feeling he had known him once. At the same time, he realized this guy was really, really good looking. Dark brown to black hair, medium brown eyes, strong arms, and a nice mouth of white teeth atop a strong jaw line. Wearing a dark blue and black flannel shirt with a dark black denim jacket. His pants were a light blue, and he could tell his legs were muscular.

"You have no idea…" he had muttered into his glass, and then drank half the glass in one gulp. "Ahh" he let loose, "that hit's the right spot." Turning, he smiled back at the other guy. Chuckling, the guy turned and reached out his hand for Dean to shake it.

"Names' J…" he said smiling.

"Dean." he replied back, all of a sudden in a much better mood. Jay's grip was tight, and at the same time gentle. Gulping down the rest of his drink, he shoved it back to the bar, asking for another. J smirked at him.

"So, what brings you to town?" J asked him, seeming interested.

"I have no idea…" he mumbled, taking a swig from his newly filled glass.

"Well then, I don't understand. Do you know anyone in the area?" asked J, frowning at Dean.

He was about to reply to J, when there was a ding at the door. Looking around, there was a tall redheaded guy in a business suit that looked way to modern to actually from this era. He looked around, until he met Dean's eye's, turned and walked quickly out of the bar with a look of panic. Before he could stop himself, he got up and went after the guy, totally forgetting his drink, leaving before he had a chance to pay for them. Heading in the direction the guy was heading, he walked quickly, and glimpsed a flash of clothing heading around a corner. As quickly as possible, he went after him, taking out a knife. Passing a dumpster, he was knocked off his feet by a blow to the leg. Hissing, he brought up his knife, only to discover it was nowhere in sight.

The guy stood above him, looking at him like he was trash. Grinning, bent down, and gave him a note. Before he could do anymore, there were other guys emerging from the shadows. They hissed, and pointed at him, many laughing. One kicked out, his foot making contact with Dean's chest. Grunting, he swung his feet, knock two of the guys to the ground, causing them to disappear. Frowning, he was about to get, up, once more, then he felt another blow, this time to his rear. So powerful, he ended up on his face, the next moment, he felt cool breeze to his waist. Looking down, he was horrified to find the group was ripping at his clothes, tearing them to shreds. Now thoroughly pissed, he was about to get up when he caught site of his knife. Grabbing it, he made a quick slashing motion, and instead of the attackers bleeding, they just crumbled into nothing. It seemed it was ages later, but he was being jostled by someone standing over him.

"Dean, Dean, Are you o.k.?" the voice said, concerned. Panting, Dean looked up, and when his vision finally returned, he made out J's face looking down at him. Groaning, he pushed with all his might to stand. J caught his arm and helped him up. Dean figured if it hadn't been for J's strength, he would have just fallen right back down on his ass. J looked him up and down, looking taking in his new appearance.

"Who were those guys?" J asked him, looking around to make sure they were gone.

"Assholes," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Well yea, I can see that. Look at you, you're almost naked. You're clothes have been ripped to shreds." he said, astonished.

Dean looked himself, and sure enough, they were shredded. His jacket was gone; his shirt had holes all over. One hole happened to be right over his nipple, while a few longer slash were scattered over his back. The fabric that stretched from his sternum down to bottom was gone, showing off his somewhat hairy, tanned, and muscles abdomen. The left side of his pants was almost completely gone, the side was in good shape, but he felt a breeze behind him. Rotating his neck he looked down to see what it was. There was a large rip in his back side. It stretched from his right hip down to the bottom of his left butt cheek, giving anyone a very large idea of his tanned furry ass.

Noticing J watching him, he became embarrassed when he saw J looking closer at the very visible view of his ass. He reached down, and Dean didn't know why he didn't pull away, but J carefully grazed his fingers over the rip, as if to study what could cause such damage. After a pause, he stepped back, embarrassed as he realized what he was doing, touch another guy's ass.

"Sorry." he said quickly, and even by the soft glow of light reflecting from the sidewalk, his ears were turning red. J awkwardly stepped back and looking at the end of the alley.

"No problem, thanks man." he said shaking his hand, though with quite a bit more feeling he had used when they met earlier.

Smiling shyly, he nodded.

"Oh, hey, I paid for your tab. You ran out of the bar before you paid and Don was going to call the cops." he said, his manner becoming more casual.

"Oh, shit! Here, let me pay you back." he reached behind.

"Don't wor-" J began, but was interrupted.

"Damnit, they took all my shit!" he yelled, now thoroughly pissed off. Not even realizing he had turned around, bending over looking at the ground. His bare ass seemed to almost demand attention, the rest of the backside of his jeans now completely ripped apart.

Looking up as he heard chuckling, he turned to stare as J looked down.

"What?" he demanded.

"It looks like you're wearing ass-less chaps." he burst out, still trying to contain his laughter.

Not being able to help it, he let out a snort and wriggled his ass real quick. They chuckled a bit more before finally calming down now that it was completely dark. Sighing, Dean looked lost; there was no Cass anywhere to be found. He was in the past and knew no one. He had no money, cell phone, and by the look of his clothing, there was no way any store would let him in to even buy clothes. Shivering from the colder night air, he didn't even have a hotel room to keep warm. Looking up, he found J staring at him with an unreadable face.

"Thanks for your help, but I guess I best be going." he sighed, slumping his shoulders and began walking towards the street.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep?" J called from farther down the alley.

"No. I'll just see if I can find an abandoned building somewhere." he replied, smiling sadly. As he made to walk off, J grabbed his forearm and smiled gently at him.

"You can stay at my apartment tonight. You seem to be just about my height, so you can borrow some old clothes, but just for tonight. I've got something to do tomorrow and I probably won't be back for some time. By that time I'm sure you'll be long gone. I don't think we'll ever meet each other again, but that's alright." J said, and it hinted at something Dean couldn't quite believe, but wanted to find out. He returned the smile and nodded, making a movement with his hand to J, as if asking him to lead the way. Smiling, J led them out of the alley and across the street, across a large park in the middle of what looked like a city square. Finally, J pointed to a large multilevel building with many windows. As they made their way back to his apartment, they said little, and when they entered the building, Dean was amazed how much warmer it was inside.

"Well, of course it's warmer inside," J said, smirking, "the air inside is constant, and there's no wind hitting your bare ass." he finished, chuckling.

Once inside his place, Dean was taken aback at how much he liked it. Though it was rather small, there were books on automotive repairs, rock band posters, and lots of brightly colored plastic plates and eating utensils. Only three rooms, a living/dining/kitchen, a small bathroom, and a bedroom that was filled with large boxes used for moving. It was obvious he had been sleeping on his couch recently. A single blanket and pillow, along with a…Dean looked closer, a dirty magazines quite a few crumpled tissues had fallen on the floor.

"Oh, shit." J said loudly, running forward and picking them up and swiftly tossing them in the trash. All the while his ears were becoming redder and redder. Finished he looked back, mortified.

"Don't worry about it; at least you didn't have a sock next to it. You can at least pass off the tissues as snot." Dean smiled broadly at him, winking.

Embarrassed, J nodded, looking relieved with Dean's easygoing mood. Shuffling some things around, he finally made room for Dean to sit on the couch.

"I'll see if I can get some extra clothes for you. Make yourself at home." he smiled, and shuffled into the bedroom, digging through boxes. Not being able to help himself, he reached for the dirty magazine and started flipping through it. As he browsed, he found many of the women with a bit more hair then the ones he liked to look at in his magazines. Stopping himself, he had already forgotten this was in the early 70's, and the new fade of having little to no hair in those same spots hadn't become popular yet. Sighing, he tossed it aside, but before he looked away, he noticed another slimmer mag between the couch cushions. Lifting it up, he dropped it, mouth falling open. Regaining his nerve, he examined it again. What had shocked him was that this was clearly a magazine with only nude men. Glancing to the door to the bedroom, he still heard J moving stuff around, so he felt safe just taking a peek at what lay in his hands.

Dean hadn't thought gay porn had been around this early. Maybe it wasn't gay porn, the more he looked, the surer he was that this was intended for women. Figuring this out, it seemed J was bisexual. He had messed around with guys before, mostly hunters, and…one or twice… Sam. It was hard for him to think about that, as it was something the vast majority of people found gross and sick. He had never, or would never admit it to Sam, but his ass almost felt as good as hot pussy, almost, but not quite. Of course, they hadn't done anything in years, now that they were both grown men. Feeling a tightening, he looked at his crotch and noticed he was hard. Wondering if he could get away with messing around with this guy, he tried to come up with a plan. As he heard footsteps approaching, he hurriedly returned the magazine. J handed him the some old pants and a t-shirt. Thanking him, Dean rose and made his way to change. Even before taking a second step, he acted.

What happened next isn't something that someone could plan out, but that didn't really matter, because what came next was something in the years to come, would be one of the hottest sexual encounter's he had ever had. One of the things he was sure of was that this guy had given him many signals to let him know he wouldn't have a problem with it as he turned on a dime, staring at J.

Without further hesitation, Dean leaned in and kissed J, hard. Surprised, J hesitated, and then melted into the kiss. Soon, J was becoming more dominant than Dean. This was a surprise, but he didn't object. Standing up, he pushed Dean against a wall, grinding himself into him. Groaning, Dean grabbed hold of the other's hips, pulling him in even more. J nibbled at Dean's neck, making his way up and blowing hot air into his ear. Gently, Dean bit onto J's bottom lip. Pushing back, now it was time for J to be slammed to the wall. Gasping, Dean looked down as J grabbed onto Dean's very obvious erection, swelling in his pants. With his other hand, J reached around, grabbing Dean's ass, slowly moving his hand to the crevice in his ass. Working his hand down, he probed the hot hole, causing Dean to whimper. Feeling J grinning through his kiss, he pulled back, staring at the guy, eyes hooded and dark with lust.

Dean didn't know why, but he reached his own hand down to J's crotch, quickly unzipping him. The button popped open. Before J could do more, Dean dropped to his knees, and maneuvered his hand through the white briefs, struggling to get the fully hard cock through the opening. Finally it spring free. For a moment, he looked at it, smiling to find another uncut like himself. Though not as thick as his own, it was still very large. A thick head, quite a bit of precum dribbling down from the slit. Pumping his hand, he pushed the extra skin to the base of the cock. Looking up, J watched, almost as if amazed, and Dean took in his cock. As the guy lifted his head, banging it to the wall with a very loud groan, Dean smiled with his mouth full of cock. Dean felt as the guys hands grabbed onto the side of his head, and began to fuck his face, thrusting in time with his movements. Releasing the piece of meat from his mouth, he took hold of the waist band of the guy, then yanking them down harshly, taking in the sight of what lay before his eyes.

J moaned as his whole groin was finally released from it's confinement from the jeans he had being wearing. Dean's tongue began to bathe other's low hanging nuts, below quite a large amount of hair that surrounded the base of his dick. As he looked, he noticed the shaft very slightly curved to the left. Had he not been so close to the shaft, he doubted he would have noticed this otherwise. Not bothering him, he got to work, using as many techniques of stroking he knew. Lifting the nuts, he began to show attention to the area between his nuts and his entrance. Apparently, J liked this immensely, starting to shake, and looking down, biting his lip.

"Fuck." he said, with such a deep voice, Dean found himself wanting to please this stud even more. Rising, his mouth met J's once more, again becoming a battle for dominance. He suspected he might have one had it not been tired from being used seconds before. Still, he didn't care, and just gave up. A tug from below made him glance down and watch as J reached in. Not finding any underwear, he looked back up and they smiled at each other.

"That's fuckin' hot Dean." he said, with that same deep and lustful voice. Dean shivered, but before he could do more, J took hold of him and pushed Dean's front side into the wall. Feeling a shift, J was kissing his neck, and biting his ear. He slowly lowered himself until he reached his ass. Totally forgetting he had a huge rip that exposed almost his entire ass, he felt J reach one hand under his legs and message hits nuts, still confined within his jeans. Suddenly, he felt a hot wetness spreading along his ass. His groan changed into a whimper as the tongue found its way to his entrance. Releasing his nuts, he maneuvered his hand so he was able to somewhat jerk Dean's cock. Letting go, he dropped his hand, and used it, along with the other to pry apart the cheeks of Dean's ass.

He waited, and then groaned once more as a finger penetrated deep inside his ass, rubbing against that special spot that drive most crazy. All the while, J kept licking and moving his tongue all over his ass. At this point, Dean felt a third finger enter him, and scissor. He had never expected to let a dude fuck him, but what he was feeling now, well , it was good enough that he didn't give a single protest when J licking all the way from his ass to his back, pausing only to rip the remainder of Dean's shredded shirt apart, and finally reach his neck, to whisper from behind.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. I'm going to cum in your ass, and you're going to love it." he growled, in a voice so set there was no question to back out. All Dean could do, was nod, and push his ass out for easier access. Hearing a chuckle, he spreading his legs even more.

"Fuck my ass." he turned his head, so he was able to look into the guy's eyes. The easygoing face transformed into wonder, then into something more bestial. Nodding once, he reach around popping Dena's jeans button open, and ripped what was left of his pants to the side. Hearing some shuffling, he turned his head and watched as J removed the rest of his clothes. Though his abs weren't as defined as his, they were certainly a product of so much time working out. Not having much chest hair, or even leg hair, it seemed most gravitated to his groin. J walked back up to him and they kissed sideways. After, J took hold of Dean's spiky hair and pulled him down into a doggy style position. Spreading all for legs, he waited as J once more began wetting his entrance, stretching as much as possible, hoping to limit the amount of pain that he would experience. Even with all preparation, it didn't do much good though

With the smallest amount of warning, a kiss to his back, he felt J shift, and as Dean turned to look at him, fire shot up his body as he was slammed by J's hard uncut cock.

"Holy Fuck!" he screamed, looking back, hoping to stop him again, but even before he got out a syllable, he was rammed again. Starting to get mad, he turned as he felt another thrust getting ready to stop him.

"Your ass feels so fucking good!" he growled, looking at him with wonder. At the same moment, J reached his hand down and starting to furious jerk Dean's cock, know just how to handle an uncut cock. A lot of guys don't realize that the way uncut guys jerk off a bit different than guys with cut cocks. As if thinking the exact same thing J said between thrusts.

"Don't you love having an uncut cock?" he said to Dean smiling. Against his will, he smiled and nodded, finally getting used to his ass being assaulted.

They hadn't been fucking for more than a few minutes before started to move Dean into a different position. Deciding to take back control, Dean pushed himself back in a quick motion, knocking J onto his back. Before he could recover, he jumped over and sat on J, letting himself control the speed. Though taken aback J smiled and went along with it.

"How does my cock feel in your ass Dean?" he asked, smiling up as Dean slammed his ass down all the way to the base of his dick.

"I love it, now shut the fuck up and jerk my cock while I'm riding you." he growled.

Smirking, J did just that. His long fingers wrapped around Dean just right, altering the speed of his pumpings, as well as the technique of movement. As Dean slammed his now sweaty body down, he felt a twinge in his nuts. Guessing what it meant, he looked up at J, who had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open in a smile. Chuckling, he leaned down, still moving, and kissed him. Opening his eyes, they stared into each others eyes. J's thrusts were becoming erratic, and his breath kept hitching. Dean felt his legs starting to shake, balls tightening, and a warm feeling growing each time felt his prostate slam onto J's cock every time he bottomed out on him. Looking up, J looked at him and nodded, and Dean agreed. Shifting back, Dean locked his legs, reached down and placed his hand on J's chest, and used the other on the floor to maintain balance. J jerked him, and ropes of cum shot out of his cock, landing everywhere. At almost the same moment, J's thrust slowed and eventually stopped, as a powerful rush overcame him, and he released his seen into Dean's tight ass with a loud grunt.

Dean was trying to cuss and scream when he came, but the sound seemed to be off the chart, only a rasping sound escaped, before he was spent. Legs almost giving out, he dropped and lie atop J, still feeling the last few squirts of hot liquid hitting the walls inside his ass. Lying there, they were both covered in sweat, too tired to do much more than smile lazily at each other. After what felt like an eternity, they recovered and broke apart. Lifting himself up, he felt something slowing dripping out, and it didn't even gross him out. Smiling and crawled over to lie next to J, dropping his head on his sweat paler skinned chest. They stared at each other, spent, and pleased. Not helping himself he looked at J with a smirk.

"What?" J asked, voice tired.

"If I ever smoked, this would be the time to do it." he laughed and winked. Laughing as well he leaned up and they kissed again through a smile. Just as Dean laid his head back down on J's chest, there was a flash bright light, accompanied by the flutter of wings.

"Oh, shit…" he muttered, slowly looking around.

"What the…" came J's voice, but it never finished as everything around them blasted into pure nothing ness. Dean found himself, sitting in on a bench in front of his beloved Impala, fully clothed again, but still with the sweatiness and the smell of sex.

"What have you done Dean?" asked Cass, sitting next to him, giving him the strangest look he had ever received.

"What the fuck is going on? You send me back in time without telling me. I'm abandoned, then jumped by monsters, and saved by a nice guy. Just when I settle down, you come along and change everything!" he roared, unable to avoid losing it. Before he could say more Cass held up a hand.

"Do you know who that man was that you had intercourse with was?" Cass asked him calmly.

"All I know is that his name was J, you never even gave me a ch-" he started.

"J was short for Jonathan, John Winchester." Cass said, his eyebrows angled low, showing he was beyond upset. Dean sat there, sick with disgust. Shaking his head, he looked up at Cass. Suddenly he lost it. Cass's expression changed from fury to concern as Dean emptied the contents of his stomach all over the trench coat wearing angel. What made it worse was that Dean still thought what happened was so good, and that disgusted him even more.

"I will erase your father's memory; you will keep the memory as punishment." Cass said. With a flutter of wings, Dean was alone, sitting on a bench, staring into the night.

As Dean finished his story, he looked over at Ben, who was open mouthed and stunned.

"WOW" was all Ben said


	16. Chapter 16

"That was hot!" Ben burst out at Dean from on the floor. Glancing down, Dean hadn't noticed Ben had relocated to the floor. During his entire story, Ben had been right up next to him. A couple times he had felt Ben massage his already swollen crotch. Smiling, Dean gave a grudging smile, and gave a single nod. Truthfully, he had to agree. Even in this modern era, incest was still looked down upon. In most situations, he had to agree with those views. In reality, he still didn't think it was fair to think what had happened was gross. Neither he, nor his father had known about each other, and to be fair, they were both very hot, at least in his opinion. Deep down, he liked to tell himself that if he had known that J was his father, they wouldn't have done anything. Still, there was a tiny part in the back of his mind that said it wouldn't have mattered.

"That was so hot." he repeated. At this point, Dean looked closer at what Ben was doing on the floor. It appeared he was making slow pumping movements.

"Are you grinding into the floor?" he asked incredulously, laughing as Ben's face turned red. He shrugged, and then tried to play off his embarrassment by attempting a dignified cough. Suddenly, Dean got an idea and he shifted down to the floor, lying on his belly just as Ben had done. Alarmed, Ben stared at him with curiosity. Scooting forward until his mouth was against Ben's ear he spoke.

"That was hot." he whispered, and then nibbled on Ben's ear. Shuttering, Ben tilted his head into closer to Dean's mouth. Smirking, he blew more hot air into Ben's ear. Pulling his head back, he stared into Ben's now, hooded eyes.

"Did my story make you hot?" He whispered again. Ben nodded, his breathing became hitched.

"Is your cock hard, do you feel precum leaking out?" he asked him, even quieter than before.

Ben nodded, lifting his hips and bringing them down to the floor.

"Show me." he breathed. Leaning forward, Ben kissed him, deep and hard. Their tongues began a furious battle, but Dean let Ben win.

"Show me." he repeated, lifting his arm and reached back to his jean clad ass slightly raised in the air. Twisting his hand, Dean forced his hand under his own waist line, pushing it down deep into his crevice, finally using his finger to slightly push the ring of muscles that kept his hole tight. Ben nodded, and shuffled on his hands and knees forward and slowly climbed atop Dean. Feeling weight on him, he could easily feel Ben's hardened cock through his jeans as him began to grind into him. Slowly, Dean felt Ben push his crotch into his ass. Feeling the weight decrease; he glanced back as Ben sat up, as if straddling his ass. Smiling, he watched Ben slipped his hand under his pants. Having a smaller hand, it was much easier for him to insert it under the fabric and eventually a finger probed Dean's hole. As it entered his puckered hole, Dean thrusted his hips down, grinding his dick into the floor.

"I'm so hard Ben." he said, turning his head sideways, glancing up at Ben's flushed red face. Biting his lip, Ben leaned down and kissed the back of Dean's neck. Feeling his breath hit his ear, he knew Ben was going to say something.

"Dean…" he trailed off…

"Yes?" he asked, looking sideways.

"I want to do it now." he said, voice very shaky, kissing his ear. Smiling, this was exactly what Dean had in mind when he joined Ben on the floor.

"Yea?" he asked.

Ben whimpered, nodded, and then leaned down, kissing Dean's cheek. Ben spread his arms, and wrapped them down and around Dean's chest, then using his arm to squeeze between the floor and Dean's front side, finally reaching his goal. Dean lifted his lower half enough for Ben to easily unbutton and unzip Dean's pants. Keeping the position, Ben reached his hand in and took hold of his leaking huge cock. He shuttered, as his cock was stroked a couple times. He groaned when Ben released him, but smiled as he felt Ben begin to pull his jeans down his body. Ben paused, reached down and around, trying to find the waist band of his underwear. Sneakily, Dean had decided to go commando today, hoping something like this would happen. With his jeans around his ankles, Ben slid back, apparently looking at the half naked form of the guy in front of him.

"God your so hot Dean." he whispered so low it was obvious it hadn't meant to come out, it was more of a talking to himself sort of thing Sighing, Dean looked forward, hearing Ben shuffle around behind him. The sound of Ben undressing with his ass in the air was such a turn on. The sound stopped abruptly, and Dean was about to turn his head to the side when he felt hot air on his ass. A moment later, a hot wetness spread over his ass and eventually down to his entrance. Dean groaned as he reached his hands to the side, holding the carpet fibers so tight, it felt like he was about to pull the strands right out of the carpet base. He howled as Ben forced his tongue into his ass, swirling it around in as many techniques as possible. At the same time, he felt Ben's hand reach under him, and then it took hold of his uncut dick, which was soon in motion as Dean fucked Ben's hand in time with the probing of his hole. He couldn't imagine what this looked like, a 14 year old boy using Dean Winchester as a bitch. His hot hairy ass pointed in the air, being tongue fucked, while he fucked into a hand with his huge cock. He felt a sting of pain and he looked back as Ben slapped his ass with a hand, while still rimming him like there was no tomorrow. Closing his eyes, he smiled inwardly knowing this was so wrong. Another hard slap and he opened his eyes, looking up at a smirking Ben. He was no longer jerking Dean off, but was instead slowly working his own cock.

"Are you going to fuck me, Ben." he said breathlessly up at him. Ben had a broad smile, but instead of saying anything more, he scooted forward and placed the head of his red, leaking cock at the ring of Dean's hot, tight, wet ass. Then he looked troubled and backed up.

"What's wrong Ben?" he asked, concerned. He hesitated, and then he sighed as he looked at him.

"I can't tell …this is so hot Dean." he said, voice shaky. Dean nodded.

"But, I'm not going to last, that's how hot this is. I'll probably cum in less than a minute. I've been wanting this forever, and now that it's happening, I know it's going to be too much." he said, disappointed.

"That's ok bud. We can," he paused, and then looked up smiling, "we will do this again. When I first did it, I think I came after only a few thrusts, and I didn't lose my virginity until I was 16." he was happy to see this cheered Ben up immensely. Nodding enthusiastically, he repositioned himself at entrance. Though Dean's neck was starting to hurt, he wouldn't miss the look Ben was going make after he was in him all the way for anything.

"Fast or slow?" he asked, briefly looked down and meeting Dean's eyes.

"That's up to you, I can take it, and I want you to make this the best for you." he said, winking at him. Smiling nervously, Ben nodded, and then pushed his dick in his hole enough so that using his hands were no long required to keep it from missing. He paused, and then looked at him with an odd look.

"Can we switch into a different position, I want to be able to look at you more." he said with a shy look. Dean nodded, and let Ben position him ever he wanted. When the carpet felt like it was going to give him rug burn, he frowned. Understanding Dean picked up Ben in one swift move, and swiftly went up the stairs and into the big bedroom. He spun around, jumped backwards onto the bed and scooted his head to the pillows. Releasing Ben, Dean maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position, and Ben did the same. Ben looked at him as he placed his dick at the entrance. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his. Finally, they both looked down, as Ben carefully pressed his dick at his entrance and it began to slide in swiftly and easily. Once it was buried as deep as possible, they looked at each other. Ben eyes were wide, face flushed, a vein was throbbing at his pulse, breath hitched, and he opened his mouth with a silent scream of ecstasy. It seemed Ben didn't want to move at all. Dean smiled at him, feeling Ben's high heart beat pulsing in his cock that was buried in his ass.

"Dean," he croaked.

"Good?" he smirked. Pulling back a little bit, he slowly pushed in again. Dean clamped his ass down as Ben began to speed up. Smiling, Ben pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in at a greater speed.

"Fuck me Ben." Dean told him, low and husky. Ben increased his speed, and before long, the head of his dick had exited his hole totally, before slamming back in. Dean listened as the slapping sound of Ben's balls kept hitting his ass began to increase, and he felt a couple drops of Ben's sweat hit his chest. Reaching down, Dean slowly stroked his cock, enjoying the changing expressions on Ben's face as the tension began to build.

"Dean, I…"Ben gasped, looking down at Dean. Smiling, he nodded, and jerked his own cock faster Feeling a tightening in his own equipment; he slowed his hand movement's waiting for Ben to get there. Hips becoming erratic, Ben slowed, panting and groaning, he looked up and nodded. With a couple more strong strokes, Dean shot his loud out of his cock, aiming it at Ben's hovering chest. When he came, his ass clamped even harder down on Ben's thrusting dick, and he lost it. Instead of slowly releasing his cum while his thrusts slowed, he stopped all together, and his seed erupted inside of Dean, all his pumping had come to a halt, his cum filling Dean's hole. Panting, Ben collapsed on a sticky cum covered Dean. Dean was amazed as he still felt cum erupting from Ben's dick, though he had finished. Dean kissed Ben's temple, as his head turned sideways as he laid it on his pecs.

"Dean…"Ben said, with a weak and shaky voice… He was barely able to lift his head to look at Dean, but he had never felt better. "That was amazing. It felt…" he paused and looked up quickly. Dean raised an arched eyebrow. He couldn't figure out what that expression was. He was amazed, however, when Ben raised his upper chest, and began to move his hips. It seemed Ben was still hard and was going again. Unable to do much else, he grinned at Ben, and put a hand on his chest. Pulling his ass away from Ben's dick, he turned around and got on all fours. Ben's face had looked sad when he assumed Dean was done, but had changed to relief when what he was really doing was changing to a different position. Now in doggy style, he nodded to Ben, waiting for the assault on his ass. Grinning, Ben thrust hard forward, the sound of their flesh slapping together soon echoed throughout the room.

"Harder." Dean turned his head around, glaring intensely at Ben. Nodding, Ben pounded as hard as he could. Still, with a dick just barely over five inches, he couldn't exactly do as much as he could without something larger. Within just a few minutes, his balls tightened, and he shot his load once more into Dean. His voice had become strained, and when he once again tried to speak, it was raspy and his throat itched with overuse. Not being able to help it, Dean grinned at Ben and pulled him on top of him as his deflating cock slid out of his ass. Now that they were both entirely spent, they smiled at each other, Ben finally snuggling down and rested his head in the crook of Dean's arm and fell sleep.


	17. Short and Sweet

Short and Sweet

Ben yawned and opened his crusted eyes. Blinking, he looked around, trying to remember the events earlier. His head was moving on its own, up and down in a slow rhythm. Glancing down, his eyes landed on someone's slow moving chest. The skin was tan, well muscled, and dirty blonde fine hairs grew over the chest. As the stomach moved, Ben's eyes were able to finally focus further down. A thick patch of a lighter colored blond hair surrounded a thick, flaccid uncut cock that folded over a large nut sack. Even while looking at this wonderful site, he couldn't help but notice how nasty he smelled. Slightly lifting his head, he scrunched his nose, as the smell of dried seamen filled his nostrils. Sitting up, he lightly scooted off the bed, heading for the large bathroom. Stepping through the door, he paused to look back.

Smiling, he gazed as the object of his fantasies slept nude on the bed. How had one of the hottest guys on the planet allow a 14 year old boy to plow him, and cum in his ass? Feeling a tug, he looked down, noticing his dick was starting to harden. Looking closer, he couldn't help but notice his pubes seemed quite a bit thicker than he had remembered yesterday. Smiling to himself, he hurried to the mirror and gazed into it. He sighed, seeing his face was the same as it was yesterday with no change. Turning, he walked over to the large shower/tub and turned it on. Waiting for the water to warm up, he shuffled inside, leaning his head down as the cold water drenched his hair. He shivered, but it felt good, as the water slowly warmed. The water finally warm enough, he stepped fully under the shower head. Sighing, he tilted his chin, letting the water run down his face and onto his messy chest.

Feeling a shift, he half turned when a large warm hand wrapped around his chest, pulling him back into a warm body. He moaned, feeling something large squeeze between his upper thighs. Closing his legs, he couldn't help but smile as the head of an uncut cock emerged from between them, and then disappeared. He shuttered as the same large hand reached down and began fisting his cock. After a minute, the hand paused, while the other reached around and fingers lightly grazed over the base of Ben's cock, as if studying the hairs filtering between each finger. He heard a chuckle, and then the hand began to pump Ben's cock slowly. Too slowly, he growled at the lack of speed or pressure.

"_Two can play at this game." _he thought, smirking.

Spreading his legs away from the thrusting cock, he heard a groan from behind. He waited, until finally with sigh, the grip on his cock tightened and the speed increased. Smiling, Ben clamped his thighs together as tight as possible. Soon, he watched, fascinated as the dick began to become a blur of motion. Feeling a hot breath on the back of his neck, kisses were landing, his ears were nibbled on. Below, the dick thrusts were becoming erratic, and the panting increased. Without warning, Ben watched, entranced as thick white ropes of cum erupted from beneath his thighs, shooting so far as to hit the walls of the shower. Ben gasped, the sight too much and he came as Dean's strong hand stroked him through completion, his other hand reaching down to massage his nuts. Panting, Ben slowly squatted and sat shakily at the bottom of the shower with Dean sitting behind him. Turning his head, he gave Dean a sleepy smile. Chuckling, Dean leaned down and kissed his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

"What time is it? Ben asked, yawning. He had no idea what time it was. All he could remember was that when they went upstairs, it was still sunny outside.

"Umm…" Dean said, also not sure. Leaning to the side, he looked at the digital clock on the night stand. He groaned and turned around to face him.

"It's just after midnight. No wonder I'm still tired." he chuckled. He left the bathroom and headed to the walk in closet.

"Whatcha doing Dean?" he called. He heard a response, but not clear enough to understand.

"What?" he asked, louder and walked into the bedroom. Walking up to the closet door, something flew out at him, and for some reason he panicked and made frantic movements with his arms. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by a large weight. His alarm went away as he felt Dean's fingers jab into his ribs, tickling him. Screeching, he tried to get away. His surroundings black, he wasn't sure which way he was running to, but was abruptly knocked to the floor as his head hit something hard. Luckily, the what ever was covering him was soft, so it didn't hurt. Landing flat on his ass, he couldn't help but laugh. Feeling something jab into his right ribs, he shot to the left. Unfortunately that didn't work. Expecting this, Dean had reached far to the right, knowing he would run left, and right into him. Ben was still laughing when he felt hands grab his ankles and drag him somewhere in the middle of the room. He jumped as a bare hand reached in and began to tickle his foot. So focused and keeping the hands away from his foot, he missed the movement from behind him as another hand tickled his ribs. Squirming and laughing, Ben gave up and just flopped down with his back to the floor, panting with exhaustion.

Hearing movement, he tried to weave his head around inside what he now knew was a blanket, he peeked his head out just as Dean was pulling the sheet's and blankets off the bed, throwing them aside. He raised an eyebrow as Dean turned toward him. Not answering, he trudged back into the closet and returned with some sheets. Pulling one of the pillow cases off, he threw it over towards Ben. As it landed, the pungent odor of, well, you know, smelled awful. It seemed Dean was applying fresh, non smelly covers to the bed. Understanding this, he got up and pulled the fitted sheet to a corner, and they proceeded to dress the bed. Finally completed, dean took the soiled material out of the room and through them down the laundry shoot. Sighing, Ben laid down in the bed positioning himself halfway under the covers.

He wondered why the room felt cool until he looked down and noticed he was nude. Still incredibly tired, he propped his arm on the pillow staring at the doorway as Dean entered. With the hall light on, the glow illuminated his naked form, causing Dean to stop and study him. For some reason, he no longer felt embarrassed being nude in front of him. Though he couldn't see Dean's face because of the shadows, he was able to make out that Dean's uncut cock began to stir.

"You are becoming so hot Ben." he whispered in a hitched voice. This time, he did blush. Turning the hall light off, Dean turned and pulled the door closed, slowly walking to the bed. Sliding under the sheets, he reached his large hand out and, even though the room was very dark, was able to cup his cheek perfectly. Scooting over, Ben snuggled closer to his warm body. They were both exhausted, but it seemed Dean couldn't keep his hands to himself, and reached down and lightly used his middle finger to massage the rim of Ben's entrance. Immediately, Ben felt his now very sore cock to grow. By this time though, he was about to fall asleep when a loud ringing tone blasted from the night stand. Instantly, he was awake and sitting up, almost smacking his head into Dean's chin.

"Whoa!" Dean chuckled, automatically raising his hand to slow Ben's head. Sighing, Dean reached over him, left arm stretched out, leaving the left nipple very close to his mouth. Just as his finger tips made contact with cell, he gently took a bite of the exposed nipple. Jumping, Dean peeked under his arm. Glaring as he smirked up at him. Pushing off the table, Dean landed on is back on the other side of him. Flipping open his cell, Dean scrolled down the alerts until he found the one that had caused the noise. Ben watched, as Dean smiled down at him.

"What?!" he asked, not being able to know what had made Dean smile. Still, smirking, Dean handed the cell over to him. Looking down at it, he recognized his doctor's name.

[Automatic Alert]

Ben Breaden has an appointment at

11:25 A.M. in Craig Hall, Room 2A

For

Cast removal for broken arm.

Thank You.

Looking up at Dean, he felt as if his face would split in half.

"Well, we better get some sleep if you have to be in town tomorrow morning." Dean winked at him, taking back his phone and placing it back on the stand. He nodded at Dean, lying back down in bed, but his sleepiness had diminished. Still, he closed his eyes as the light was turned off. As Dean lay back down, he scooted over and snuggled close to him. Once more he felt Dean wrap his arm down, and planted his hand firmly on bare backside. Lifting his head, he planed it onto Dean's chest. The slow and steady rhythm of Dean's deep breathing was lulling him back to sleep. Not knowing how long it took, he eventually drifted off, smiling as he smelled Dean's Irish spring scent.

Dean was shaking him urgently, saying something that his ears didn't want to process. Opening his eyes, he was immediately blinded by the sun coming in from the windows. Still blinking his eyes, he yawned and sat up looking around for Dean. Though he couldn't see him anywhere, the sound of water splashing from the bathroom was unmistakably that of someone using the toilet. Glancing above the bathroom door, the time read 10: 37. Crawling out of the covers, he scooted forward and sat at the end of the bed and stretched. The urinating sound began to soften, then a last few spurts, and finally silence. For a moment, there was silence, and then he heard a satisfied groan from Dean, who clearly felt better now that he had emptied his bladder. Smirking, he glanced up as foot steps approached. Foot steps coming closer, he looked under the clock as Dean came into view in the bathroom. Staring, he couldn't help nut admire Dean's body. Tall and tan, a broad chest with small dark nipples and a tattoo was branded on his right pectoral muscle. His hairy legs bulged with large calves and thighs. His arms weren't as well muscled as one would think, but they attached onto huge shoulders that made them look bigger than they actually were. What he really loved was Dean's lack of manscaping; hair grew in all the right places. Dean stretched his arms above his head, revealing his hairy pits, a small amount of almost blond hair was dusted over his chest, the color blended so well it looked he had no chest hair at all. Well, except for the dirty blond hair that grew around his navel, a thick treasure trail lead to an especially the thick bush that surrounded a huge flaccid uncut cock with large balls hanging below it. Catching his eye, Dean approached him with slow and steady steps. As he came closer, his penis swung side to side, slapping against his thighs. Looking up, he noticed Dean was smirking at him, apparently enjoying the attention Ben was giving him.

Reaching him, Dean lifted his chin up, looking into his eyes. Smiling softly, he glanced down and chuckled. Looking down, seeing what he had found amusing. Smiling himself, he realized he had a hard on, poking perfectly straight up, leaking precum and ready to go.

"Does he ever take a rest?" Dean asked, reaching down and using the tip of his index finger to wipe of the precum off, then bringing it up to his lips and sucking it off. Dean looked at the clock, and jumped.

"Dude, we're going to be late!" he exclaimed, running over to the dresser to find something to wear. Jumping as well, he went to his own room, hearing Dean chuckling behind him. He heard him mumble something about running around with a loaded weapon. Not sure what that meant, he ignored it and dressed into something. By the time he had slipped his jeans on and slung his shirt over his head, Dean had entered his room. With his vision impaired, he jumped when he felt something grab onto his dick and pushing it against his groin. A moment later, he felt his jeans being zipped up, and then he was pushed on to his bed. While trying to figure out why his shirt didn't want to cooperate, Dean slipped socks on him and then pushed his feet into his shoes. As he continued to struggle with his shirt, he began to get pissed. Finally taking pity on, Dean put his hand on his arm and gently navigated his arms and his head into the right holes. Sighing, Dean lifted him onto his feet, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and flashed him a large smile.

They made way downstairs and then to his truck. Starting the truck, they pulled out and Dean floored it. Glancing at the dashboard clock, the time read 10:02. Grimacing, he didn't think they would make it in time. They flew down the long road to the highway, at one point almost running over an odd looking animal with a shell on its back. Watching it dash off to the right, he noticed it bounced off into the woods. Amused, he looked over at Dean with a questioning face, opening his mouth to ask.

"Armadillo." Dean said before he could actually ask the question. "They have horrible eyesight, so when they encounter a threat, their first instinct is to jump out of the way. However, that doesn't work on roads. Usually animals that end up as road kill are the victims that are crushed by tires. This isn't the case with armadillos. Instead of crushing them, they're killed when they jump and end up smashing into a vehicles undercarriage, they rarely survive." he explained as they turned right onto the highway, peeling out and screeching towards town. Luckily they didn't meet any cops. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered to get caught by cops, having so many aliases with no violations; they wouldn't have to worry about paying fines.

The destination was on this side of town, so traffic signals or speed limits weren't a problem. Once parked in the lot, they hurried into the building, and checked in at the desk. Still with another five minutes before they were up, they sat in the far corner of the lobby. He was so happy he was getting rid of this cast, it was itchy, heavy, and it didn't smell very good. A teen boy's sweat didn't smell like flowers, and when you couldn't even clean it, the smell started to rank. Wondering what it would feel like without a cast, it was as if he were attaching a new part to his body.

"Hey Dean?" he asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he queried, smiling at him.

"Can we go swimming?" he asked him earnestly, thinking of the large and deep creek that meandered through the property where they had fished earlier in the season.

"You bet bud." he smiled. Grinning broadly, he looked down and then to the right when his name was called. Getting up, they walked toward the door. As Dean made to accompany him, the lady at the door held up her hand.

"Family only sir." she said, smiling sadly. Stopping, Ben looked up at him frowning. Frowning as well, he looked at the lady coldly.

"With Ben's mom not here, I'm his guardian." he said coolly. Her expression didn't change.

"I'm sorry, but without written consent, you're not allowed. We know you're watching after Ben, but this is formalities and a policy we must follow." she said, with a simpering apology that was so fake.

"I want Dean to come with me." he told her, frowning.

"This is something we can't help. If you insist on him accompanying you, you'll have to wait to get your cast removed until we get written confirmation from you mom." she said, a bit softer. Thinking of his mom in quarantine, there was no telling when she would have the time to comply with this request. Sighing, he nodded sadly, and made his way after her. Walking through the door, he felt Dean squeeze his hand gently, making him feel better. Following her down the hall, they stopped at a weight scale. Stepping atop it, he waited for her to take the readings, and then was told to stand up straight for his height. Completed, he was told to wait in the last room on the right. He nodded and walked into the room as the lights were activated by his movement. The room was not much larger than the others, but had a table in the middle with a depressed sink with a large light hanging over. Sitting down, he waited for the doctor to arrive, noticing the room was much colder and sterile then the others as well. Soon, he began to shiver and was about to get up when he heard foot steps approaching.

The doctor came in, and to his surprise, it wasn't who he thought it was going to be. This doctor was much younger, better looking, looking even younger than Dean. As he closed the door, his eyes never let wavered from his own. His blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes made him look like some college frat guy that tried to make people believe he knew what he was doing. For some reason, the guy reminded him of Dean, though they didn't look alive in any way. Reaching out his hand, he shook Ben's good arm. His hand was warm and strong. Ben found himself smiling at him, and was painfully aware that he was getting hard. This puzzled him, for he wasn't that good looking that didn't seem to matter.

"Hello Ben, I'm Ad- Doctor Adams, pleased to meet you." he said, pausing to correct the name he gave. Though this sent up red flags, he couldn't seem to look away. Also noticing that he was holding his and, he blinked and looked away. When he had lost eye contact, his senses returned. Now thinking was easier, so he released his hand. The doctor paused, then walked over to the supply cabinet and began pulling items out. Afraid the doctor would attack him, he watched to make sure he didn't take out any weapons. When he recognized the items as those used to cut through hard material, and creams and measurement tools, he relaxed back to normal. Why was he so worried? This guy obviously knew what he was doing. As the doctor walked toward him, he once more engaged him in conversation.

"How you been feeling? Any problems I need to know about before I take this hard thing out, I mean, off?" he said with a cheeky grin, that made Ben blush and looked down as the doctor took his arm and began to examine the cast.

"I'll be glad to have it off to be honest tomorrow is my birthday and I'm getting sick of not being able to touch myself." he chuckled, looking back up into the blue eyes. He blanched, and his eyes widened, aware of what he had just said to a perfect stranger. He tried to tear his eyes away, but it didn't work. The guys' smile turned into a predatory grin.

"_What the hell was going on?" _he screamed internally.

"So, you haven't been taking care of business I huh?" he asked, then reached down and rubbed the front of his pants with a single finger.

Ben shook his head, knowing very well he had been taking care of things fine. Panic began to set in as the guy squeezed his hard dick with more intensity. The guy was obviously some sort of monster or something. He wanted to get away, but with those eyes still upon him, he could think of nothing else.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" the guy hissed, leaning down to eye level.

"_No!" _screamed in his head, but what came out was "Yes" The guy sneered, and back towards the door, never breaking eye contact, and pressed the lock. Walking forward toward him, the guy picked to small machine with a rotating blade and placed it atop the cast. Using the other hand, he squirted some of the creams just under the cast, making sure it stayed moist and pliable. Ben wanted to tell the guy to keep his attention on his arm while using the blade that could easily hit a vein, and cause him to bleed to death. Turning the power on, the sound whirred and began to hum in a high pitched.

With a single swipe, the cast was in two pieces, falling to the floor. His newly exposed skin began to itch like crazy. This sensation was so strong, he was finally able to break eye contact and look down. Pulling his arm out of the doctor's hand, he backed up and stared at his arm. Where the cast had been, his skin was extremely white, the small amount of muscle that was present before was now absent. The smell was strong and musty, burning the hair in his nostrils. Even as he stared at it, the skin began to wrinkle and dry out. Hearing the doctor approach again, he kept his eyes low, not daring to look up, afraid of what he knew would happen if he was caught again. Moving swiftly around the chair, he squatted down and picked up the pieces of cast. Reaching the door handle, he glanced up to the view the doctor's face indirectly and noticed his skin had turned red, likely from rage. He could also hear the breathing, which was labored with frustration.

The doctor stopped as he turned the knob, and leaned against the supply cabinet with a sigh of grief. Not helping himself, he looked up at the guys face. The cold look in his eyes had vanished, along with his swagger. All of a sudden, Ben felt bad for the guy and released the hold on the door. No longer panicked, he decided to walk forward and thank the guy, but keeping his wits together in case he needed to bolt. The guy smiled shook his hand, and reach into his coat pocket, and pulled out a spray gun. Immediately on edge, he back away, but not before the guy sprayed a see through liquid that surrounded his head. Blinking, Ben looked around, and noticing Doctor Conner was smiling at him, large bifocals and salt and pepper hair atop a pale skinned older guy. Shaking his hand, he felt like he was missing something. Frowning he looked up.

"What's wrong Ben?" the doctor asked, looking concerned. Still not able to figure out what it was, he shook his hand, thanked the doctor and headed to the lobby.

Dean was sitting in the chair right by the door and as their eyes met, he smiled when Ben showed him his cast free arm. Standing up, he ruffled his hair and went to the desk. Hearing him ask the lad at the window, she informed him no payment was required because Ben had insurance. Thanking her, he turned and made his way back to a grinning Ben. Putting his arm around his shoulders they exited the building. Reaching the truck, Ben made to get in, but Dean shook his head and motioned for him to approach. Strutting around the truck he joined Dean. Glancing around, it seemed Dean was looking for something. Raising his own head he looked around, but as his head turned back, Dean's lips had rushed in and kissed him hard. Surprised, Ben stood back, looking at Dean breathlessly. Grinning, Dean leaned in to his ear.

"You're driving." he whispered, lightly nipping at his ear.

Snapping his head up, he grinned at Dean and jumped in. luckily he knew what he was doing. Strapping his seatbelt in, he backed up and then changed into drive, heading back home. Once they were on the highway and no cars around, Dean told him to take it slower. Which was kind of annoying, but he did what he was told, wondering why he needed to go slow with no ot-

His thoughts were erased as he felt Dean lean over in the seat and unzip his jeans. His soft cock had hardened almost instantly, and as he tried to concentrate, Dean's hot wet mouth enveloped it.

"Oh, god…"he cried, almost closing his eyes.

"Does that feel good? Do you like it when your cock is in my hot mouth? Do you want to fuck my tight hairy ass again Ben? I want you to fuck my hair ass with your cock and I want you to shoot your load as deep as you can. Fuck me so hard Ben, your cock felt so good last time, so fucking good…" he trailed off, lowering his mouth again.

"Dean." he squeaked voice a couple of octaves higher than usual. Releasing his cock, he sat up, smirking at Ben, knowing he was about to cum if he kept it up. With his full attention on the road now, he speed up, soon hitting speeds faster than 70 mph. Laughing, Dean scooted over next to him, unzipping his own jeans and letting his hard leaking cock spring out of the opening. Taking hold of Ben's right hand, he pulled it down to his crotch, while his own hand took hold of the wheel where he had just been holding onto. Dropping his hand, he wrapped it firmly around as much of Dean's cock he could, and began to stroke. Aware that Dean liked to be stroked fast, and with a lot of pressure, he went slowly, barely touching him. He smirked as he heard Dean growl with frustration.

Finally reaching the driveway turn off, the kept their hands to themselves, at least until the house came into view. The moment he spotted the roof, he began to put a lot more effort into pleasuring him, just as he felt Dean lean back down and wrapped his lips around the head of his aching dick. Not even going to the barn, he turned off the truck right next to the house and felt himself lifted up and out of the door by Dean. Wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, he leaned in, his mouth capturing his lips with urgency.

"I want to fuck you Dean." he whispered in his ear, with a nip at the lobe.

"You gunna pound me hard?" he grunted as they walked through the front door, barely remembering to close it again.

"Hard…" he rumbled low, reaching his now perfect arm around, slipping the hand beneath Dean's waist line of his ass. Bucking up into his crotch, he looked down between their chests, their cocks were pressing against each other, leaking precum as Ben rutted against the extra skin on Dean's dick

""Yea?" Dean keened, kissing him full on the mouth.

"Fuck" Ben said to him, biting his lip. Jumping down, be pushed against Dean's back, making him fall to his hands and knees. He confidently walked behind him, shoving his jeans just below the bottom of his crack. His own pants still up, but dick poling out, and leaned down, only pushing his own pants down just enough to bend his dick, aiming it. Turning, Dean leaned back and they kissed again, during which Ben pushed his leaking dick right at Dean's hairy entrance. Without warning, he pushing in, all the way, hard and fast. Grunting, Dean's eyes bulged out, while his mouth turned into a smile. Also smiling, he broke their kiss apart, while he still stared into Dean's eyes. Dean bit his lip, nodding at Ben, and then turned around lowering his chest to the floor, and slightly lifting his ass higher. Closing his eyes, he pulled out of Dean almost all the way before slamming back in.

"_Fuck!" _he thought "_his ass is so tight."_

He noticed he was still standing in a squatting position, which he recognized as the jack hammer. Pounding him for another minute, he grabbed onto Dean's hips, and sank back to the floor. Landing on his back, Dean was forced into a sitting position, they had to pause for a minute as Dean shimmied, pulling his jeans off and remounted on his dick, and then he began to ride him with different speeds, changing the angle of the way Ben's ass assaulted his insides. Still seating on him, Dean rotated his body between thrusts, finally facing him. As his ass made contact with his thighs, Dean's thick uncut dick flopped around, precum flaying off in all sorts of directions. With both of his arms fine, he smirked as he reached them around, wrapping both hands around Dena's cock, a full range of motions was now effortless. Eyes wide, Dean glanced down as his dock was completely wrapped by his hands with a stronger grip, and his pumping motion increased until his eyes shot up to the ceiling. Ben grinned, feeling his own orgasm swiftly approaching, especially when he felt Dean clamp his ass down on his cock every time they bottomed out. Dean glanced down at him, eyes hooded with lust, and nodded, signaling his status. Nodding himself, he waiting as his hips began to twitch erratically.

"Harder!" Dean croaked, meeting his eyes, and then staring down at his thick cock in Ben's hand. Ben sped up, but Dean shook his head and gripped his arm, putting pressure on it.

"Harder!" he repeated, now certain Ben knew what he was talking about. He nodded, and gripped Dean's dick as tight as possible, as his vision began to strain.

""oh fuck yea, like that Ben. Harder! Oh fuck oh fuck…" Dean muttered almost incoherently at him. Never witnessing this with him before, it drove him over the edge as he felt Dean clamp down as hard as possible. His eyes closed as he released his seed deep into Dean as they bottomed out, at the same moment the head of his dick pressed firmly against his prostate, and tightened the gripe his hands had on Dean's aching cock. The moment his eyes closed, rolling into the back of his head, he felt a large amount of hot liquid spray over his upper body, drenching it as if he was under a shower head. His eyes still closed, he finally released Deans shaft, and he slammed his head back to the floor, as Dean leaned forward, shaking, until he lay top him. As he did this, his dick slipped out of Dean's seeded hole, and he soon felt drops of hot liquid drip out of the hole and landed on his cock, which was rapidly deflating from its erect state. His breath finally settled, he glanced up at Dean, or well tried to. When he opened his eyes, some of the cum made his eye's burn. Hissing he reached up to clean it off.

Immediately, he felt Dean's tongue lick his face, as if licking off the cum like ice cream. Then he felt Dean press his lips against his. Kissing, he opened his mouth, letting their tongue battle; while still being able to taste Dean's cum enter his mouth. He smiled and looked up.

"That was…" Ben began, but not being able to think of the right words, he just smiled up at him.

"I know dude. I can't wait till your cock gets bigger, then it'll really be able to hit all the right spots inside my ass." he chuckled, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Yea?" he sighed sitting up and noticing both of their upper bodies were absolutely drenched in his cum. Grumbling, he pulled his shirt off, and reached down, waiting for Ben to nod before taking it off.

"I still want to go swimming." he said shyly. It was so odd, at times he felt like a grown up, but then at other times, like right now, he still felt like a kid, which he was, not even turning 15 until tomorrow.

"That's cool with me bud." he said, nodding. Seeming like he had read his mind, he eyed him and continued." You know, you're still a kid, and I want you to enjoy that. You're getting older, but you still have so much left to grow. If you ever feel like you're tired of this, we'll do whatever you want." he said softly, pulling him for a hug that was more a bear hug, than a grown up hug…

He was constantly reminded how much he liked Dean, not only because he was sexy, but funny, kind, honest, and cared so much about him that it seemed he would do anything for him no matter what. Ruffling his hair, Dean groaned, and pushed himself up with the soiled clothing looked at the laundry room. Ben watched as Dean made his way to it, and noticed a line of cum that was running down the back of his thigh, that had clearly come out of his ass. He shook his head, amazed at the sight, and lay back to the floor staring at the ceiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Walking towards the laundry room, he heard a snigger from behind him. Turning, he looked back at Ben with a raised eyebrow. Giggling, Ben pointed with one hand at his back side, while the other hand covered his mouth. Assuming Ben was just staring at his hot ass, which was nothing new, but looking closer, he saw little trails of Ben cum slowly making their way down his thighs. Smiling himself now, smirked at Ben. Returning on his way to the laundry room, he walked with a pronounced swagger. Basically it was the walk strippers used while walking on stage. He heard bark of laughter as he finally entered the laundry room. Throwing the soiled clothes into the hamper, he made his way around of the room, grabbing two towels and a couple of swimming trunks he began to walk out, and then paused.

Without the light on, Ben couldn't see him here in the dark room, while he could still see him lying on the floor. Marveling at the sight, he couldn't help but notice how much older Ben kept appearing. Though, it could just be his subconscious trying to justify being sexually involved with someone who was supposed to be too young for it. Still, as Ben lay naked on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling, there were a few things that did seem different. His hands rested behind his head, exposing his arm pits, which definitely appeared hairier. Though he didn't really have large muscles, the sunlight that was streaming in from the windows cast shadows that revealed that they were developing nicely. His shoulders and torso were broader, and his feet were longer.

Shaking his head, he walked out of the room, heading back toward Ben. Turning his head, Ben smiled at him, showing his white teeth. Squatting, he sat back down in front of Ben Indian style. It didn't seem he was in a hurry to go swimming at the moment, because he hadn't moved. Leaning forward, he stretched out on his stomach, looking directly at the area between Ben's splayed legs. His crotch was still free of the dense bush he assumed would grow thicker as he aged. Scooting closer as quiet as possible, he wanted to catch Ben off guard. Luckily, Ben's legs were wide enough that he was able to bring his face right up to his nuts. Sticking out his tongue as much as possible, he licked from the bottom of his nut sack, all the way up and onto his flaccid penis the hung to the left. At first, Ben jumped, and then lifted his head and stared down, wide eyed as Dean got to the tip of his penis, and swallowed all of it. Even as his penis was in his mouth, it rapidly hardened, expanding into his throat.

"Oh, God…" Ben mumbled, dropping his head back to the floor, his right hand reaching down and grabbed onto his hair. Once Ben was completely hard, he abruptly halted his actions, and stood up. Ben gazed up at him with his mouth hanging open in a silent scream of frustration. His dick was hard as well, but not all the way, so the skin foreskin still surrounded the head, only the slit on the head was visible. Turning, he made toward the door as fast as possible. He heard Ben grumbling and then approaching footsteps, which soon became a sprint. He turned to look, but was already too late. Jumping, Ben had thrown himself on his back. Smiling, he reached his arms down to hook his legs and walked to the door, giving him a piggy back ride. Every step he made, Ben's erection kept thrusting onto his lower back.

"Wait." Ben said, jumping down.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"Don't we need clothes?" he asked, looking at the trunks in the crook of his arm. Smirking, he shook his head and headed out the door.

"Haven't you ever gone skinny dipping before Ben?" he asked, turning to Ben and walking backward to the truck.

"Well, no…but can't we get in trouble for that?" he asked, looking concerned. As he stared closer at Ben, he noticed his skin turning pink with embarrassment.

"The creek is on our land, so we don't have to worry about being caught." he said, smirking at how cute Ben looked at the moment.

Getting in the truck, he waited as Ben reluctantly joined him, scooting into the passenger side. Patting his thigh, they were off. Still noticing Ben looking nervous, he lifted his hand off his thigh and took hold of Ben's left hand. They linked their fingers together, and then he returned their conjoined hands back to his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben smiled softly as he gazed down at their hands. For some reason he was touched by the expression on Ben's face. Slowing the trunk to a halt, Ben looked up at him, confused. Shaking his head, he turned to face Ben. Letting go of his hand, he lifted his hand to Ben's chin and turned it toward him. As Ben gazed into his eyes, Dean moved his other hand to his left cheek. He pulled Ben in slowly, until they were only inches apart, close enough to hear his heavy breathing. Finally, he brought their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, his left arm reaching around to caress the back of Ben's head, while they slowly slid down his cheek. He tried to infuse Ben with everything, his entire being. Tongue darting slightly into Ben's mouth, but not forcefully. Pulling back, he gazed at Ben's face, expression that seemed both shocked, and touched with what had just happened.

Smiling, he turned back to the road and they proceeding on their way until they came to a turn off that led to a large deep section of the creek that flowed close to the abandoned buildings they had explored earlier. Though the road was rough from disuse, they were able to make it to their destination after slowing down. he hated to think what it would be like if the truck broke down, or there was an emergency and having to walk all the way back to the house, completely nude. Still, the fact that they were out in the wilderness with nothing was turning him on like crazy. The truck tipped slightly as they made their way down an embankment, and the glove box opened and a picture drifted out and landed on the floor board below Ben. Reaching down, Ben picked up the picture and studied it intensely. Taking note of his father, and then the two boys standing in front of him in the picture, he was just about as old as Ben was now. Thinking of the past, he shook his hand and looked out the window.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you and Sam had another sibling and how messed up it would be?" Ben asked, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Actually, we do have another brother...well half brother. Our old man met a woman in a town he was working on a case. Sam and I didn't even know about him until he called our Dad's number, asking for help because his mom had disappeared. We were so suspicious, thinking there was no way he was our brother, and instead being a trap. Once we got their however, we went over to his place and looked for clues. There were pictures of our dad with him over the years in different places, so we grudgingly accepted him. He was sadly killed a few days later by a skin walker. The last time I saw him, it was right before I showed up on your doorstep." he explained, looking at Ben with a pained stare.

Frowning, Ben opened his mouth to ask something, but he beat him to it.

"Remember I told you how Sam and I were destined to play the parts of Lucifer, and Michael?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Ben nodded his head enthusiastically, not being able to help a small smile.

"Well, since I wouldn't play the part I was supposed to play, and Sam had already taken accepted his role as Lucifer there was a problem. It was explained that they needed two Winchester brothers to complete the task. So, just like me, an angel brought our brother back from the dead, and everything went to hell...literally. Sam and him were fighting, then they lost their balance and they fell into the hole in the ground that was a direct doorway into the under world. Never heard from either of them again..." he trailed off, a couple of tears ran down his cheek. Ben must have seen this, for he scooted over and sat beside him as if they were magnets. Laying his head on his should, he hugged him and wiped the tears away, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Feeling slightly embarrassed that he had let his emotions get out of hand; he reached down and again intertwined their fingers together.

"What was his name?" Ben asked, seeing that he had composed himself enough to give a rational answer.

"Adam." He whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ben the name. He slowed the truck, and turned his head to get a better idea of Ben's mood.

Ben was staring down at his hands the rested atop his flaccid penis. His face was red, but he didn't know if it was for anger, sorrow, or embarrassment. Taking hold of his chin, he lifted it until he could accurately judge his mood. Ben just stared at him with blank eyes, as if he wasn't even there. Unsettled, he raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. When Ben didn't respond, he began to worry.

"What's wrong Ben? He finally asked, pulling his face closer, making sure there was no way he could escape his gaze. Sighing, Ben finally met his eye, and wrinkled his brow.

"I don't know Dean..." he mumbled, looking even more troubled than before. "As soon as you said his name, it seemed like it was important, some sort of déjà vu, like I've met him already. I don't know how that's possible." he finished, looking very depressed and confused. Dean had an uneasy feeling about this, and that was usually not good. He watched Ben for any more feelings, but after a few more moments, he shrugged at him and smiled, ready to continue. Still not quite sure what had just happened, he revved up the engine and within five minutes, they had arrived. Smiling, Ben opened the door and ran to the creek edge. He got out as well and stood at the door, watching Ben's small and perfect white ass make its way to the creek. Sighing, he joined Ben, looking around to see if it was o.k. to get in.

The creek bent to the left and then straightened out along a fifteen foot cliff on the right. Where the cliff face met the water, it slowed and deepened by at least another fifteen feet. Above the cliff there were two or three large sycamore trees that hung over the water. The largest tree in the middle was so large that one of the largest branches spanned all the way across the creek where there was a rope ladder that was rolled on the limb, and when unfurled it dropped to the bank on the other side where there was a flat area to lie on. There were some steps that were carved into the diff face, and a spot right in front of them that dipped down into the creek. This was the only part he didn't like about the area. Where you got in, the water was swift and rock with rapids. You could easily cut your feet on the rocks, or even slip and fall. Luckily, this was on private land, and no one else ever swam here.

Glancing at Ben, he smiled as he bounced up and down in looked up at him, eyes wide with excitement, and started down toward the water front. As he stepped down to the water, he looked down at his bare feet, and then down to the submerged rocks. Troubled, he looked back up to him, clearly worried about the dangers to his exposed body. Sighing, he figured he should have actually brought clothes to wear for at least getting in the water. He peered over to the cliff, and realized that wouldn't be any easier. Ben looked at him once more, and this time with disappointment, and it was horrible. Squaring his jaw, he went back to the truck and rummaged around, eventually coming across a terrain map that he had copied when they had first moved to the property. Heading to the tailgate of his truck, he lowered it and jumped onto it.

"Ow! Son of a Bitch!" he shouted immediately jumping off the hot metal. Forgetting he was nude, his bare ass had landed on the tailgate that had been soaking up all the heat from the sun all day. Rubbing it with his hand, he pouted when Ben glanced up to see why he had swore. Ben chuckled as he leaned into the window of the truck and removed a towel from the seat. Still rubbing his backside, he watched as Ben laid the towel across the tailgate. Patting the towel, to make sure it was cool enough, he hopped on and patted the seat next to him. Joining Ben opened the map and peered down. He remembered there being another creek that flowed through the north side of the property. As he peered closer, he felt Ben move a bit closer to him. Ben jumped off the truck and headed to the edge of the cliff overlooking the creek below. Giving up, he returned the map and towel back to their original places. Noticing a large bundle of fabric jammed behind the seat, he grinned, remembering what it was.

Last winter, Lisa had insisted he keep a blanket in the cab, if they ever got stuck in a snow storm or something worse. He smiled, remembering how he had told him she had watched too many chick flicks on the Lifetime Network. With effort, he pulled it out and joined Ben who sat with his legs hanging off the , he stretched out the blanket near the large big tree with the rope-ladder and made sure there was no rocks or anything else that could hurt them. As an added precaution against fall off, he lined the edge of the blanket that was closest to the edge of the cliff. Slowly, he walked up behind Ben, making sure he could hear him and not be spooked enough to jump if he was too startled. Squatting behind him, opened his arms and reached down until his large hands were able to grip Ben's inner knees, and pulled him up into his , Ben looked around in the direction the were moving and saw the blanket. Smiling, he leaned his head as far as he could, trying to peer at him, but couldn't stretch that far. He smiled and kissed Ben's forehead, and then lowered himself onto the blanket,

He stretched out his body, feeling Ben twist and turn so they were facing each other. Even as he his head hit the ground, Ben was leaning in, bringing their lips together. They lay like that for a while, kissing heavily, grinding their bodies into each other and moaning. His dick was now at full mast, and by the feel of things, Ben was as well. Dean lifted his head and chewed on Ben's ear lobe, periodically blowing hot air into his ear. His large hands had traveled down, one on each cheek of Ben's ass. He pulled this apart, exposing his hole to the air. With his thumbs, he massaged around the rim, and occasionally slipping one inside the ring of tight muscles. Ben would groan and grind his aching cock onto Dean's swollen member, their precum making their cocks slick and sensitive. He was so hard that his foreskin and retracted all the way back, making it look like his dick was cut.

After a few minutes, Ben began making his way down his body. His tongue licked along his Adam's apple, and then he stopped all together and began lavishing his nipples with his eager tongue, every so often would bite down on one softly. Kissing the rest of the way down, he stopped and traced his tongue over each individual abdominal muscle, as well as kissing his belly button. From there he stretched his tongue down, licking the entire area around his throbbing cock, but not quite making contact with it. Ben was teasing him, and he loved it as he dipped down to suck on the V lines on his pelvis. Feeling hot air, he raised his head to watch, but Ben stopped to look up at him, finally lifting his hand and pushing his head back to the ground. With his head down, couldn't see what Ben was doing down there, but he felt the heat begin to rise. Unable to help himself, he contracted the muscles in his cock, making it move on its own, each contraction forced more of his precum out of the slit.

Finally, he felt Ben's mouth hovering over his dick, and then it surrounded the head. He found himself shaking with pleasure, as Ben's tongue worked its way down the shaft and back up. His tongue pressed down on the head, while he used his lips and sucking motions to work his foreskin back up, so he was able to pleasure him both on the head of his dick, and the rarely played with section that seemed to be hidden under the skin. It was driving him crazy, he Ben went down once more to his nuts. Using his tongue he did everything imaginable to them, and eventually diving down even lower. He used a great deal of pressure as he massage the area under his balls and into the crevice of his ass. Feeling Ben spread his legs, he closed his eyes and looked up, waiting until finally he felt Ben's tongue probe his hole. He moaned loudly, as he began to suck on it with different pressures, making each movement seem as though it was totally new to his body. Making his way back up to the shaft, he kept a hand at his ass, eventually forcing his middle finger all the way into his tight entrance. Using his other hand, he took hold of his dick, and pumped it hard and fast.

"Oh, Ben..." he squeaked, as another finger was added He felt a smile forming on Ben's lip as he made his way back up to his mouth. Making one last little nip at his right nipple, he again brought their lips together. Their tongues wrestled as they began to grind together. He knew it would hurt, but he want to have another go at Ben. When they broke after a lengthy kiss, he pulled Ben's ear down to his mouth.

"Ben..." he trailed off, his voice shaky with a number of feelings: horniness, guilt, shame, hopefulness, "can I fuck you again?" he asked, his voice at such a low whisper, he wondered if Ben could even had heard it.

Ben smiled into the kiss, and nodded earnestly. Dean felt his dick twitch, and thought it might have just grown even harder. Even as he glances down at his prize, he automatically makes him feel guilty beyond belief. This would hurt Ben more then he ever wanted him to feel. His cock wasn't small, it was big, both thick and long, and he liked to fuck someone hard and fast. Opening his mouth to tell Ben he changed his mind, he felt him pull away and look down at him mischievously, and scooted his body down. A hand was clamped over his mouth as he began to protest what was going to happen when he looked up. Smirking Ben shook his head and reached down and took hold of his aching cock. As the pressure increased from Ben's grasp, he groaned loudly, even though he tried to control the sound.

"Ben, this is going to hurt you." he pulled his head back out of Ben's reaching arm and whispered. He heard a quiver in his voice he barely ever produced; it was a sound that he made when he felt guilty about something. Once Ben's tight ass had moved past the head of his dick, he knew there would be no going back. Not wanting to think about it, he knew he would hold Ben down if it came to that, no matter how much pain he was in. The thought of Ben hurt by his coc-hands, was almost too much to bare.

"Dean," Ben said softly, with a deeper voice he had ever heard. "I want this. Even the last time when your cock was in me it hurt, but fuck, it felt so good at the end." he finished leaning down and pressing their lips together. Biting his tongue, he finally gave a shaky nod, and tried to smile, but it was too much. Ben looked up and around them. He began to smile and smirked down at him.

"Dean, look around! This is so awesome where we are!" Ben said enthusiastically at him. Sighing, he raised his head and looked around. They were on a large blanket under a large sycamore tree that hung over a large cliff that sliced into a creek that was deep and clear. The wind lightly fluttered around them; occasionally bring the smell of honeysuckle, or pine, sometimes meadow sweet. The sky was clear blue, with only a few lazy clouds spread out over a huge area of the sky. The temperature though warm, wasn't hot and humid and was very comfortable. No bugs hovered about, stinging them and even now, as he stared down the creek where it came flowed across a field, there were a couple of deer browsing at the edge, utterly content with their safety. He met Ben's shining eyes once more and genuinely smiled at him, knowing how romantic this must seem to anyone who would think like that.

Raising himself up on his elbows, he leaned up and pulled Ben down to kiss once more, than laid down and watched as Ben began to lower his tight hole onto his thick uncut cock.


	20. Chapter 20

Closing his eyes for moment, Ben took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself until he felt the tip of Dean's cock press against his hole. Trying to forget the pain he experienced last time, he bit his lip and let gravity do its work. As the head finally passed the rim, the burning began to build in him. Dean's cock felt huge, though he knew it wasn't monster size or anything, but was big enough he would bleed a bit. When he felt his cheeks finally rest upon Dean's groin, he opened his eyes and glanced down. Their eyes met, and it looked as though Dean wanted him to stop. Deciding not to give him a chance to push him up and off him, he squeezed his ass hard onto Dean's dick. He smirked as Dean's eyes bulged, and his mouth slightly dropped open.

Winking, he pushed himself back up and dropped again, this time not clamping down as hard. He watched as Dean reached and took hold of his soft dick. Stroking it a couple of times and twisting his hand soon woke his dick up, and it began to leak precum. Smiling, Dean rotated his hand and used his fingers to gently lift and massage his balls. Changing his angle a bit, he felt Dean's dick hit a spot on the inside that made his body tingle. His felt his hips twitch and on the next drop he hit it on the dot.

"Oh..." he moaned, not able to keep it in.

Beneath him, Dean smirked at him and gave his dick another stroke. The next time, Dean pushed up into him with a bit harder thrust, almost making him cum.

"Dean..." he whispered, looking down at him with a pained face.

"Does it feel good?" he asked again, thrusting again, harder. Unable to speak, he nodded his head weakly. He could still feel the pain, but the pleasure was overshadowing it. Dean lifted his arm and planted one of his hands on his chest, while the other wrapped around the back of his neck. Feeling Dean pulling him down, he smiled as he felt their lips meet. While he was bent down, Dean leaned up and rocked them backwards. Now on his back, he looked up as Dean repositioned his knees onto the blanket. The shift of weight had now changed, giving him no control on the speed of their actions. But even as Dean pulled back for another thrust, he was amazed that this position wasn't as painful as it was when he rode Dean. This was much better, and he smiled up at Dean, letting him know how he felt. Smiling in turn, Dean thrusted with more force, and he raised his legs onto his shoulders, while using his other hand to stroke him.

The speed increasing, he watched as Dean began to sweat in earnest with a savage look spreading across his face. When he pulled back, his entire length exited him, and then slammed back in. This time, there was quite a bit of pain, but he was determined to not let it show. However, after only a few more thrusts, the pain became almost too much, and he whimpered as Dean's cock reentered. Seeing this, Dean slowed and a pained look spread across his face. Coming to a halt, he leaned down and kissed him with rapid breathes. As he drew back from his lips, he noticed Dean's mouth was red. Wondering if he had somehow bit down on him, he could see the skin around his mouth wasn't broken. Raising his own hand to his face, he touched his mouth and then looked at his hands. It seemed that he had bit his own lip sometime during their fuck. Dean began to pull out, as if to end their fun.

Thinking quickly, he reached down and grabbed the based of Dean's thick cock, not letting him pull out anymore. Summoning his courage, he pulled until Dean reluctantly pushed back into his heat. Still holding him, he pushed the dick out a bit, and then pulled it back in until Dean continued the movements without Ben to force him to do it. Finally, his speed returned to what it had been, except for Dean altering his angle until Ben felt the warmth blossom inside when it hit his prostate. Smiling, he nodded to Dean, letting him know it was good again. A look of relief was evident, and then he lifted his right leg up into a vertical position. Slowly, Dean rotated his hips until it was like he was lying on his side. His dick moved easier now, and the pain disappeared all together. Wrapping his hand around his thigh, Dean began to move faster than ever, pushing in with his hips, and at the same time pulling his body into him by his lower thigh.

"Oh fuck..." he heard himself say.

"Yea?" Dean asked, eyes looking almost malicious and greedy for as much as he could get out of Ben. He lifted his chest until he was propped up on his elbow, and used his other hand to reach up to Dean's head and pulled him down until they kissed, as if hungry for the release. They rested their foreheads together, breathing raggedly into each others mouths.

"Fuck me Dean." he growled, sounding almost animalistic and desperate. Eyes widening, he grinned and sped up, with a dark smirk. His thrusts erratic, he went faster, but not as fast as he was hoping for.

"Stop being a pussy and fuck my ass!" he roared, though he wasn't quite sure where that came from. However, it seemed to do the trick. Slamming into him, he then rotated his body once more. Twisting his vertical leg down to the ground, he used his knee to nudge his left leg until his knee hit the ground as well. He twisted his chest until he was lying down on his stomach. As the poundings built ever more intense, he pushed with his arms until he was on hands and knees. Now in a doggy style position, he turned his head and smirked at Dean, as the sound of his groin slamming against his ass cheeks increased in volume and speed. The sound was almost funny, reminding him of someone running barefoot on a hard surface. It echoed all the way down the cliff, and as he looked forward once more, he watched the deer that were browsing lift their heads and bolted back into the woods. Dean laid his chest across his back until he was able to grip onto his rock hard dick with his right hand, and wrap his other around his neck, pulling him up into his chest until they were both vertical.

Turning his head to the side, they kissed as Dean's thrusts began to slow and his hand increased the speed that he was using to stroke his dick. Feeling a tightness, his orgasm hit like an explosion. His knees wobbled as he gasped and looked down, as ropes of cum shot out of his cock and painted the blanket they were on. He also felt Dean go rigid, and a warmth spread in his ass as his seed erupted deep within him. Dean dropped his head and bit down gently onto his right shoulder as he collapsed in a gasping and whimpering mess. He felt deep and shallow breathing across his back as he fell onto his stomach. Unfortunately he landed right on top of his cum that had soaked the blanket. At first he didn't care, but as they laid there and panted, it started to cool and the feeling became uncomfortable. Dean kissed his neck, and continued down his spine until reached his ass and began to lick and swirl his tongue around. It felt amazing, but his dick was done. It remained limp and spent, no matter the sensations that felt.

Trying to sit up, he was weaker than he had thought, for he fell right back to the blanket. Sighing, he turned his head back towards where Dean was sitting Indian style, watching him with a soft smile. Dean's penis was now flaccid, the foreskin covering the head again, which laid atop his nuts, which seemed to droop a bit more than usual. To be honest, he wasn't surprised. They had been so active lately it was a wonder he had any stuff left in his sack. He felt his own flaccid penis beneath him, sore with overuse, but he didn't really care. Crawling forward, Dean laid next to him, with a kiss to his cheek, and his hand brushing through his hair with affection. Smiling, he tried to shift over to him and laid his head on Dean's bicep, snuggling up close to his sweaty chest. Though they had showered earlier, the sweat and exertion from their activities were causing then to already stink. Dropping his head, Dean lined up their eyes and leaned to kiss him softly on the lips. Glancing down, he stared at Dean's member; which now lay to the side with the very thick bush surrounding the base.

"I think you're going to be rather sore tomorrow." Dean whispered to him, now smirking. Pausing he looked down because he had reached down and was fondling his junk with fascination.

"Tomorrow? I'm already sore right now." he replied as he reached behind him and rubbed his backside. Grimacing, he looked back into Dean's green eyes. Immediately, he wished he hadn't said that. Dean looked down, and he could tell Dean felt guilty that they did it. It had hurt, but no where near as it had the first time they did a few days ago.

"I shouldn't have done that to you." he whispered, so quietly it seemed he was talking to himself.

"Dean," he said, reaching up and taking hold of his chin and turned it so he had to look at him. "At first, it hurt like hell, but trust me, toward the end..." he smiled broadly and looked up, as if remember an event from a favorite time in the past.

Reluctantly, Dean smiled back and looked a bit calmer. Sighing in relief, he gave him a quick peck on the nose. The sun was beating down on them, making him sweat ever worse. Dean had his eyes closed now, with a smile on his lips. Looking around, he didn't see anything amiss, and then looked down at the drop from the cliff to the creek. It was maybe a bit higher than fifteen feet. He could make out the bottom of it, which was floored with flat rock and in a few places with gravel. There were no snakes or anything that looked dangerous. Shifting his gaze to look at the small depressions in the cliff that had been carved as hand and foot holes, he could see it would be easy to climb right back up. Smirking, he glanced down at Dean with his eyes still closed and figured he should do what he wanted to come here for. Without warning, pushed onto his feet, and dashed forward and glanced back. Dean had sat up and was watching him. Turning his back forward and took one last look below, and jumped.


	21. Chapter 21

As he plunged downward, he heard Dean shout something at him. Glancing back up, he momentarily caught Dean smirking at him just as he hit the water. The water was cold, making him gasp out in shock. An intake of water made him cough, but he didn't worry too much. The sweat and seamen was being washed away as he felt his body starting to drift down stream slowly. Moment's later, he noticed a large disturbance in the water that was a bit further upstream. The sound carried down to him, and he caught Dean's voice saying something like, "blell yeab!" which he took to "hell yeah!" Smiling, he pushed off the creek bed and surfaced in a burst of speed. Taking in a large breath of air he watched for Dean to surface ahead of him. Instead, he was tugged under a bit and turned to see Dean with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk storing an acorn.

Reaching forward, he nipped at one of Dean's nipples. The air was in his mouth burst out as Dean laughed with amusement. Finally, they surfaced together, Dean chuckling and himself grinning like mad. The made their way to the creek bank, momentarily slowing as their feet touched the rocks below them, which hurt if they slipped on them the wrong way. Finally, they crawled onto the bank and looked directly across from where they were sitting. From this angle, the cliff was much taller than it had appeared earlier. Still, as the sun beamed down on them, he didn't have any regrets. For some reason, he felt lonely this far away from Dean. Shaking his head, he scooted over until his hips rested against Dean's. There, he leaned his head on his shoulder while wrapping an arm around his chest. Sighing, he looked up as Dean chuckled at him. Leaning down, Dean planted a soft kiss on his temple and laid back his elbows.

Dean began to shift in his spot, and his elbows moved around for several moments before he became still. The gravel must have hurt his body where he settled originally, so he adjusted until he was comfortable. Deciding to copy him, he maneuvered his own body so he could lay next to Dean. Almost all the rocks that made up the creek bank had been bleached by the sun into a uniform pale color. Normally, these rocks where grey, blacks, and brown in color. Dean's tan body stood out like an island in a sea of water. Looking down at his own body, he noticed that though he wasn't as light of color as the surrounding rocks, he was nowhere near as tan as Dean. At least he was growing taller and the beginnings of muscles were starting to become evident all over his body.

Feeling content, he rolled sideways and met Dean's eye. An eyebrow raised itself when he closer and licked Dean's nipple. Snorting, Dean pushed him back, but he was no longer a little kid that couldn't fight back. Shifting himself into a squatting position, he took hold of Dean's arm and yanked it toward him with as much force as he could muster. Unexpectedly, he felt himself fall back into the creek, with Dean being pulled on top of him. Having finally warmed up and dried off from their dip earlier, the water felt like ice. Gasping, he choked on water for a few moments before Dean's tongue occupied his mouth. Dean's large hands reached down and ran across his ribs, tickling him like crazy. Breaking free, he dived down lower and came up beneath Dean's legs. Suddenly hands gripped onto his shoulders as he used as much force as he could and broke the surface, with Dean sitting on him.

Surprisingly, the weight wasn't too much, and he was able to easily move around through the water. After a few moments of this, he began to feel fatigue, and he stumbled a couple of times. Getting the hint, Dean slid off his back dropped down directly behind him. Large arms wrapped around him and pulled him in closer, but it wasn't play, it was more of a sensual action. He leaned back into Dean, letting his eyes slowly close as he sighed. Dean chuckled behind him and felt the lower half of his body rise to float on the surface as Dean's fingers kept him horizontal until he was able to float without any help. For some reason, he had a strange feeling something was watching them. Raising his head, he lost the balance needed to float, and he halfway submerged until he stopped himself. Looking around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Dean had floated as well, but as he noticed his mood had changed, he immediately copied him. Close enough to the bank, Dean was able to stand and look around. When Dean apparently didn't detect anything wrong, he glanced at him with a questioning face. He could feel something different near them, but couldn't figure out what it was. Frowning, he glanced over at Dean with a concerned look. Dean rushed over to him, keeping him close, but didn't speak, just listened intently. Glancing down at him, he raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't answer him. Turning his head, he noticed the deer downstream had re-emerged from the tree line and were grazing. As he watched them, their heads popped up and they seemed to be looking at the forest that separated them from a ridge-line just north of the field in front of himself and Dean. Though he couldn't hear anything, the deer raised their tails and dashed into the woods, and Dean's body stiffened beside him. He jumped as he felt Dean wrap his hand around his arm and pulled him along until they were at the holes in the cliff that lead upwards.

"Go." he said simply, not taking his eyes off the far treeline. Wanting to know what was going on, he began to open his mouth, but heard a loud rumbling in the distance. Instead, he began to climb in earnest. He kept trying to look over his shoulder, but almost lost his grip a couple of times. So he focused on the holes and found he made it to the top of the cliff much faster. Peering across the way from atop the high cliff, he made out shadowy movements from under the trees.

"Get to the truck." he heard Dean call. The he was still alarmed, Dean's voice wasn't panicked or scared, just cautious. He dashed over to the tree and grabbed the blanket. Tossing it into the truck bed, he opened the cab door and slid in. Dean wasn't but a couple seconds later until he was inside as well. As Dean started the truck, he turned and looked behind them. The view was largely blocked by the large tree that they done it under, but he was able to make out something walking along the far tree line. He couldn't make out any more details except that it was upright, and had light-colored hair, either blond or a light brown. Dean shifted into drive, and they were off on their way back to the house. He still didn't have a clue what had just happened. Turning his head, he studied Dean's expression, trying to gauge his mood.

Glancing at him, Dean gave him a half-smile and reached his hand over and wrapped it around his thigh. Giving a small tug, he took it to mean that Dean wanted him closer. Grinning, he scooted over so far that their thighs touched. Though earlier this might have turned him on, at the moment, he just felt reassured that he was safe. Shifting his upper body, he laid his head on Dean's shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. Hearing a chuckle, he lifted his head and stared at Dean seriously. Once Dean saw his face, the chuckling and smiling ended immediately. Acting as if to bring the truck to a stop, he paused in lowering his foot over the break, and checked the rear view mirror, then moved it back to the gas pedal. As the speed increased, the ride became a lot rougher and he felt his knees knocking against Deans. Deciding to scoot out of range from Deans knees, he turned his head and looked back.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned back around and looked down, trying to collect his thoughts. Something had happened while they were swimming. He had a feeling that what ever happened wasn't natural, but supernatural. The way Dean had acted reminded him of the way he acted when they had first met when he was kidnapped by that monster lady. While he was digging through his own thoughts, he became aware that Dean was looking at him. His face was serious, not even a remnant of the playful side that he had always known. Not being able to stop himself, he scooted away from Dean, and sat as far as possible against the door. Dean immediately looked back to the road, but not before he had seen the hurt that flashed through his eyes.

"Dean, I'm sorry..." he started, feeling ashamed of his actions."I just haven't ever seen that face you're making at me." he finished in a small voice.

"Oh, Ben." he choked out, then began again in a steadier tone."I wasn't meaning to frighten you, I was just thinking about how I could keep you safe, and to tell the truth, what is going on. You felt something out there, didn't?" he finally said looking directly back to him, with a kinder expression. He felt so relieved that Dean still cared about him, he almost lost it...almost, but not quite. Figuring he had cried enough in front of him, he forced himself to keep it together.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what it was. I didn't hear or see anything at all. When I was underwater, I got this strange feeling we were being watched by something unnatural. Like a weird gut feeling, almost like if I hadn't noticed it, we would have been in real trouble. Right before you got into the truck, did you see anything in the field?" he asked, relieved to see the house through the trees on down the road.

"No, even when I started the truck, I turned and looked hard, but still nothing." he said, worried.

"Really?!" he blurted out, surprised.

He glanced at Dean, and saw he wanted to say anything but just held up a hand and pointed at the house. Assuming he wanted to wait until they were inside, he agreed. Though he loved looking at Dean's hot body...he looked down at Dean's crotch, taking note of his uncut cock bouncing above his dark-colored bush, then up to his tanned stomach. Shaking his head, he turned back to the door, regathering his original thought. So fascinated with the view, he'd forgotten to finish his thought that he'd rather be clothed and safely inside when discussing what was to come. Seeing this, Dean half smirked, as if knowing exactly he had thought as he looked down at his groin. Briefly, Dean reached out and held onto his hand, finally bringing it to his mouth and kissing the top of it, and just before releasing it, let his thumb slowly rub over his own.

As the truck came to a halt, he felt himself blushing, he loved it when Dean acted like that...so romantic. The exited the truck and entered the house, closing the door. As he hurried up the stairs to grab clothes for them, he heard Dean locking down the doors. Passing his room, he barely glanced inside, remembering he had clean clothes in the big bedroom. Finally picking the clothing up, he exited the room and headed back downstairs. As he passed by his room, he again glanced saw something standing on the catwalk. He came to a stumbling stop, tripping over his own legs and crashed to the floor, banging his knee, hard.

"Fu-" he yelled, but stopped before he let it all the way out. It was loud enough for Dean to hear, for he felt the floor vibrate with the hurried steps up the stairs. Before Dean got to him, he scooted over slightly back toward his room, giving him a better view. Nothing was on the catwalk, and the curtains were closed. He did remember that he had closed his curtains earlier, so he had no idea why he thought he saw someone outside. Desperately, he tried to remember what it looked like on his first pass through, but the memory wouldn't appear. He was so distracted with his thoughts, he didn't notice Dean was talking to him until he felt his shoulders shaking.

"Damnit Ben! What happened? Are you ok?" he rushed out, loud and desperate.

"I tripped and bashed my knee..." he said glancing back at his room, frowning. Dean Studied him for only a moment before standing up placing himself between him and the bedroom door.


	22. NOT CHAPTER

This isn't really a chapter, but a link to a map I have created that shows what the story's' property looks like. Just as a reference so you can get a better idea of where events in the story happened. In the coming chapters of my story I plan on having events in different places will be since I'm going to write a plot line to it, instead of just smut material. Later on I'll submit the floor planes of the house as well.

Map Location: art/Supernatural-Slash-Story-Map-480203058?ga_submit_new=10%253A1409834102&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

Later on I will be posting links that will take you to my tumblr page and observe fake nudes of the guys of the story, and maybe even action scenes that depict different hot action from the story.


	23. Chapter 23

This is another chapter without any smut, just adding a bit more to the plot. Next chapter the smut will return, don't worry.

When he had heard Ben yell from upstairs, he freaked out. Sprinting up the stairs, he found himself terrified that something from his past had taken Ben. As he came into sight, he saw Ben was sprawled on the floor he let out a sigh of relief he was still there. Ben was staring into his room, not even bothering to reply to his questions as he yelled them in his ears. Finally, Ben explained that he had just tripped and fell, but still remained focused on his room. His face was a mask of confusion and worry. Not liking how things had played out today, he shifted himself in front of Ben's bedroom door. Ben blinked and stared up at him with uncertainty, then tried to peer around his legs. Turning, he made his way to Ben's doorway and peered in quietly, his hunter instincts taking over. Flaring his nostrils, he detected something in the air, something vaguely familiar. Darting his eyes around, he couldn't see anything different. The curtains that covered the window and catwalk door were in place.

Taking a step inside, he jumped when he felt something grab his leg. Stumbling, he brought one hand up and took hold of the door frame to regain balance and brought his hand down in a jab toward whatever had grabbed him. Luckily, he was able to stop just before he brought the full power down on Ben's finally repaired arm. With the force he had used, he was positive the arm would have broke again. He glared down with fury at Ben, who immediately flinched away with tears brimming in his eyes. Biting his lip, he felt sick at the way he had looked at Ben, and knew that he had broken something between them. Inside, he knew Ben had reached out to him trying to communicate with him without using sound which would alert anything bad of their presence. Taking another quick glance back, and finally feeling positive the room was safe, he stepped back on to the landing and closed the door.

Squatting, he reached out to Ben who once again flinched at his touch. This single action almost broke his heart. Cursing himself for his reaction to Ben, he turned his palm up and placed it in front of him. After a few moments, Ben reached down with his hand shaking and took hold. Letting out a heavy sigh, Dean pulled him in and held him on his lap, letting Ben lean against his bare chest. Ben hadn't cried out, but their were a few tears that he was trying to brush away in embarrassment. Looking up and meeting his eyes, he felt better as Ben's eyes softened and returned to the normal amount of affection he'd had for him that had become apparent recently.

"I'm sorry Ben." he whispered in a choked voice, feeling ashamed.

"It's o.k. Dean, I should have waited until you gave me a signal it was alright to talk to you. It was just that glare was the scariest thing I've ever seen. Of course it..."he trailed off, his skin becoming a pinkish color.

"Finish it." he whispered with a smirk.

"Well, it was hot how intense your eyes were, and your muscles were bulging." he replied, by which time he was almost entirely pink with embarrassment.

The moment was over though, as he peered back up at the closed door, frowning.

"Something happened that made you trip. Tell me everything, don't leave anything out." he said seriously.

"When I ran past the door the first time to grab clothes out of the big bedroom, I didn't notice anything. As I ran past my door on the way back, I looked in because I had though I had closed the curtains and there was more light that was possible if the they were blocked by the curtains. Plus, I could have swore I saw someone standing outside on the catwalk, looking in through the window. I tripped as I turned back to look at the room again and stumbled with my own legs. After I tripped, I looked up and the curtains were closed like they should be." he explained, frowning.

While he was telling his tale, he had been dressing himself, and handing clothing to Ben. Finally dressed, they made their way on down the landing. Pausing, he walked to the door and pressed his ear against it, being careful to stand to the side which wouldn't alert anyone watching shadows from the gap between the door and the floor. Ben made to open the door, but he raised his hand to stop him. Not hearing anything inside, he walked a few steps away, then quickly and silently returned his ear to the door. Many times in the past, he found himself listening through a door, and not hearing anything he would move on. Once he had moved on, something would make a sound not fearing that it would be caught. He had learned to return to the door, and many times had caught whatever it was that was hiding. That had happened when Sam and he had caught a creature that had hidden inside a closet, and would watch for the change in shadow that it used to detect potential prey.

Finally, he felt it was safe to proceed downstairs. Ben led the way, while he walked sideways, keeping a large amount of space within his vision. Downstairs, they sat at the bar so they could see all the windows, as well as the landing upstairs. There was a secret door he had built that opened a panel on the side of the bar that would lead to a small safe room. The room was demon, ghost, monster, and most recently made angel proof. Survival provisions were also stocked within. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting to see if anything could be heard around them.

"Alright Ben," he finally said, looking directly at him."Tell me what happened, starting when you first sensed something while we were swimming. Don't leave anything out; the littlest detail could be crucial" he finished.

"Well, when I was under water, I had this sudden feeling of being watched, but couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Something compelled me to break the surface of the creek, as if it was vital to stay safe. I was watching the deer over by the tree line because they were stock still, ears pricked up and swiveling side to side. After a few moments, they bolted into the trees. I heard something breaking something in the woods at the far end of the field. Of course, by that time you had taken in that something was wrong.I got this sick feeling in my stomach just as I reached the top of the cliff. As we pulled away, I saw someone walking in the field ju-"

"What?! I didn't see anyone out there" he said, incredulously. Trying to think back, he was sure he hadn't seen anyone."What did they look like?" he asked urgently.

Ben's face looked strained, almost as if it hurt to think about what he saw.

"There was a person, I think, dirty blonde hair and not quite as tall as you, Dean." he said looking up."I think it was a guy too, and for some reason I think I've met him before." he finished, shivering. Frowning, Ben looked down at his hands, clearly disturbed at not being able to figure more out.

"Do you think whoever it was that was in the field was dangerous?" he asked Ben, having a sinking feeling that he knew who the unknown person was.

"Yes, I think so, but it depends on the situation. It's weird you didn't sense anything until I noticed something." he looked at him, looking confused and on edge.

Slowly nodded his head, also finding it out of the ordinary. Thinking back to their ride to the swimming spot, he remembered their conversation. When he had mentioned the name Adam, Ben had given him a look that was almost identical to the face he was now observing. Still, there was no way what he feared was true. If Adam had survived his tumble into hell and returned to the present, so would Sam. He knew if Sam was back, he would have contacted him already.

When he had peered into Ben's room a few minutes ago, and before his concentration had been shattered when he was touched, he thought he had sensed something powerful. What he had sensed though, wasn't evil, but was basically a preference. He glanced up at Ben's room through the floor. There was a way he could find out if what he wondered was true. He didn't want to do it, but if Sam's spirit was anyone near him here, he needed to know. Thinking back, he recalled the time Sam had held a seance in the crypt of a church that he was convinced an angel was giving people orders to kill the wicked. In the end, it turned out to be the spirit of the priest that was killed outside.

Gritting his teeth, he made his decision and got up. Ben made to follow him, but he shook his head. Sighing he opened the panel inside the bar, he entered the underground room and went to the desk where he kept every scrap of paper that a hunter would need to combat the unknown. Reluctantly, he opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out the journal. As he read through much of it, he recognized his Dad's handwriting, and even some of Sam's on different pages. Before he could stop himself, he felt tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. Every member of his family was gone, and he was alone if not for Ben and Lisa.

Feeling two arms reach down over his shoulders, he turned slightly to see Ben leaning down. Now hugging him from behind, Ben kissed the back of his neck while rubbing his chest, not in a sexual way but a comforting one. Here he was, tears falling and probably looking like a baby, a 14 year old boy was comforting him as if he were the adult. Finally settling down, he reached his hand up and placed it atop Ben's that was rubbing his chest. Ben rested his chin on his shoulder and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. This was so sweet it made him smile, and his tears ceased. Still smiling, he bent down and flipped to the page where he knew the instructions to the seance was.

Under different circumstances, he would have asked Ben to leave, but he was not about to treat him like a kid again. Turning pages with speed, he passed the right one, then had to go back. Reading the instructions, he took out the list, and passed it up to Ben to look at.

"Do we have some of these in the kitchen?" he asked him, getting up to pull different things out of drawers from the desk. glancing to the side, he walked over to a large stand of shelves and pulled more items down.

"I think so." came Ben's reply from behind him.

Before Ben could leave, he walked up to him and looked down. For some reason, Ben looked a bit apprehensive. Smiling, he leaned down and tipped his chin up. He kissed him long and hard, trying to convey his feelings to him. After a few moments he broke away. He looked blankly at him, almost in shock. Reaching his arms out, he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Ben. It was nice to have someone comfort me like that. It meant a lot to me." he said softly, but completely serious.

Looking a bit embarrassed, Ben shrugged and looked down mumbling something. His skin had turned pink, with emotion.

"Speak up bud." he said, losing his serious tone, letting him now they could back to normal.

"I said it was nice that I could get to comfort you when you've seen me break down multiple times recently." he said, looking up with a half smirk.

Nodding, they made their way out of the secret room and into the kitchen. As they began pulling different things out and setting them to the side, he felt something. From behind him, he heard something he hadn't heard in ages, a flutter of wings. Slowly, he turned and looked into the living room.

"Hello Dean." came a deep voice.

This is another chapter without any smut, just adding a bit more to the plot. Next chapter the smut will return, don't worry.


	24. Chapter 24

He stood there, frozen and staring at someone he had thought he'd never see again. Cass stood next to the large armchair in a khaki trench coat with black slacks. An even darker tan than himself, dark blue eyes, and a very scruffy face. The corners of his lips twitched, as if wanting to smile broadly. Not quite as tall as himself, he still had a very muscled body, he knew that from past experiences. Taking a couple of steps forward, he paused as he heard Ben coming up behind him. Stepping to the side, he looked at Ben then back to Cass.

"Hello Ben. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Cass said to him in a warm voice. Ben raised an eyebrow, like he wasn't sure if he was o.k. with that or not. Finally, he couldn't stand much more. Without further hesitation, he took a few large strides over to Cass. Gripping his shoulders for a moment, then he brought him in for a tight hug. He had almost forgot how wide his shoulders were. His nose detected the smell of something a lot like pine fresh cleaner. Most likely that's exactly what he smelled. He jumped as Cass returned the gesture and hugged just as tight. After a few more seconds, he stepped away and punched him in the chest. Stumbling back, Cass fell into the armchair. Looking up at Dean, confused, it seemed he didn't know why he had hit him. Not really knowing himself, he just looked at him with too many emotions to comprehend.

"Dean, why did you strike me?" he asked, frowning up at him and used a hand to rub the area where he been hit.

"Where have you been? When did you get back?" he almost shouted. His head was beginning to hurt from the all the new issues that seemed to be piling up recently.

"Dean, I can not tell you everything." he said, but continued when it looked like he was going to let out his frustration again." I only returned yesterday and didn't make it here until last night. I was not able to find where you were until this morning." he finished, his color began to turn a little pink. He stood there and looked at Cass, heat rising on his neck. Though he wasn't positive, he detected movement from Cass's crotch. If he had found them this morning, that meant he knew exactly what had been happening. Almost feeling sick, knowing that Cass could easily blast him into nothingness. As he looked at Cass, he noticed he didn't seem to be upset. Instead, he looked concerned and a bit curious. Peering behind him, Cass seemed to be studying Ben closely. Feeling it safe, he crossed and sat on the love seat with his mind racing. Slowly, Ben made his way over to sit by him on the love seat.

After a few moments, Cass turned to him and finally gave him a smile. Feeling relieved and somewhat flustered, he smiled back. His face turned serious in a flash as he tilted his head and and shifted his gaze until his face looked off to the north east. Beside him, Ben did almost the same thing, but instead of looking in the same direction, he peered at him, with a look of pained confusion. The movement caught Cass's attention and he looked at Ben frowning. He was giving him a hard look, like he needed to speak to him alone. Before he could do anything, he stretched out his foot and barely grazed his shoe against Ben's bare foot. instantly, Ben began to shift uneasily, and got up and walked off. Startled, he began to rise but Ben turned his head back mouthed the words "Gotta pee" with flushed face. Even as he turned around, he saw Ben reach down and his hand clamped down on his crotch, apparently onto his dick so he wouldn't piss everywhere.

"Dean," Castiel said quietly in a rush,"there's some malevolent being that stocks the land to the northwest. I'm not positive what it is, but it's powerful. What I do know about it is it can take on many forms and can only be seen by those who have never looked into the eyes of the devils' minions. As long as you are in the presence of of one who can see it, you're both safe. In my current state, I cannot out match it. If I was caught by one before I've regained my former angelic power, I'd be sent down into purgatory with an angel's worst fear, leviathans." he finished, looking down into his hands with as if he couldn't believe he was so helpless.

"Devil's minions...you mean demons?" he asked, feeling on edge. Cass nodded and opened his mouth, but he finished his thought.

"So, you can't help us until your batteries are recharged." he asked him with a sour look.

"I do not have batteries Dean." he said frowning.

Shaking his head, he had forgotten how Cass took everything he said in a literal way. Still, he was glad to see him again. Finally smiling, he reached out his right hand and patted Cass's shoulder. This finally broke the seriousness of the moment. Lifting one hand, Cass took hold of his and shook it vigorously. After a few moments, Cass released his hand and glanced at where Ben had gone.

As he watched Cass, he found it interesting to see his face turning red. Whether from embarrassment or disapproval, he didn't know. Feeling a bit ashamed, he looked down at the floor, trying to find words that would help explain his recent actions to Cass. What he and Ben had been doing for the past couple of days was so illegal and morally wrong he wondered why Cass hadn't stopped him or punished him in any way. He had fooled around with Cass before. Recalling his thoughts he had when he sat in the very chair Cass was sitting a couple of days ago immediately after he had helped Ben out in the bath. While he sat in that chair he had reminisced about how he had shown Cass the art of masturbation and in return Cass let him fuck his vessel. The way Cass was staring past him, he knew that Cass was aware of what they had being doing together.

"Cass?" he asked him, his suddenly going dry,"have you been watching us constantly since this morning?" he finished, feeling heat burning his ears.

"Yes, Dean," he said, voice perfectly stable,"I know you and Ben have been having intercourse."

Dropping his head, he almost felt sick. Then he wondered how come he hadn't come forward earlier than now.

"How come you haven't stopped us?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, it was interesting to watch someone who has not developed into an adult and see how they handle all the new sensations. I was trying to see and remember if I acted the same when I first started to become aware of my own sexual desires surfacing." he told him, looking straight into his eye. After a few moments, he dropped his hands onto his lap and tried to look passive. Cass looked up at the ceiling and tried to hide his now obvious bulge in his crotch.

"I'll be right back Cass. gotta take a leak." he said in a rush. This was the truth, but he also felt he needed to leave the room for a minute or his own half aroused cock become entirely hard. He got up and walked to the bathroom before Cass could respond. As he walked, he was struck with confusion at how he looked at sexual situations. Before he started fooling around with Ben for the first time, all he every thought about or expected was how much he loved fucking pussy and and playing with tits. Now however, it was like he couldn't think straight, literally. All he thought about now was cock and ass. Turning the corner, he shook his head in an attempt to shake out the memory of what Cass's, or more accurately, Jimmy Novak's cock looked like. Thick purple headed cut cock that...Shaking it again he ran right into Ben.

"Omph!" Ben cried almost falling to the floor. Luckily he caught him, and stood him up again.

"Sorry Ben, I wasn't paying attention." he said, smirking.

"That's o.k." he said smiling and tried to peer around his shoulder. Ben bit his lip and looked up at him opening his mouth to say something, then shut it began to walk away. Reaching his hand out, he hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on his jeans.

"What was you going to say? You should know by now I really don't mind about that stuff." he told him, giving him a small smile. Grinning, he bounced on his toes and looked down, as if trying to find the right words to say. After a few moments he nodded his head and looked up.

"Dean, have you ever done anything with him?" he asked looking a bit flustered.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked innocently, knowing perfectly well what Ben was talking about. Rolling his eyes, he pulled onto his shirt to bring his ear down so he could whisper into it.

"Anything, intimate?" he asked, face totally pink with embarrassment.

"Yes I have." he smirked. Ben looked up at him with wide eyes and amazement.

"Tomorrow's my birthday remember?" he said breathlessly.

He nodded at him, smiling broader.

"I was wondering..." he trailed off.

"Ben" he chuckled. "You don't have to keep worrying about if I think you're weird if you ask something that relates to sex and stuff.: he exasperatedly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd give me part of a present now, and it's something kind of wrong." he said, voice shaking with nervousness.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to see Castiels' cock." he squeaked.

He couldn't help give him a broad smile. He had been expecting what he had just said. To be fair, Cass's vessel Jimmy was hot, so he had no problem with that part.

"Do you want me to blow him or something?" he asked, smirking, feeling his own hard cock ready to burst through his zipper. Ben kind of gasped and nodded, raising his hand and grabbed onto his hard cock and squeezed and rubbed it a bit. This was so unexpected, he bucked into Ben's palm."Do you think he'll let you do it?" Ben asked him, now looking back up and released his grip. He snorted and nodded, remembering the way Cass had looked at Ben, and the conversation they had before he had decided to take a leak.

"I don't think he'll let you watch from up close though. Tell you what go get some clothes and head back down here to shower. All you have to do is open the is open this bathroom door and remove the picture on the inside of the door. Do you remember why I put a mirror on the outside of the bathroom door?" he asked smiling, pleased he had taken the initiative to be overly safe.

Shaking his head, Ben frowned at him. Patting his shoulder he walked with him to the door and opened it. Once in, he took the picture off the door and set it aside. Ben gave a light gasp. When they first moved into the house, he had installed the one way mirror. That way if there were enemies outside the door waiting to attack someone in the bathroom, they wouldn't know that every move they made was seen. There was an armchair that was fairly close to the door. All he would have to do is have Cass sit in it and Ben could watch while he was being pleased. Without further ado, Ben made for the stairs and ran to his room to get clothes. Chuckling again, he unzipped himself and pulled out his have hard uncut cock and let loose. The last few drops out, he shook and then put it away.

Making his way back to the living room he sat down and faced Cass again. Cass smiled nervously at him, looking apprehensive. Keeping his mouth shut, he watched as Ben came back down the stairs and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. After a moment or two, the sound of the shower became audible. Turning his head toward him, Cass opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Face bright red, he peered down his crotch then back up. Dean smiled as Cass gave him a pleading smile. The look was almost desperate, and yet adorable.

"Dean, can you uh...help me real quick before Ben finishes his shower?" he asked softly, his deep voice becoming edgy and desperate."I promise it won't take long." he finished with a hopeful air about him.

Playing his part, he frowned and looked at his crotch.

"Can't you do that yourself?" he asked, trying to make himself sound willing, be still cautious.

"I can, but it's not as good when you do it." he whispered, then looked up again.

Sighing, Dean looked quickly at the bathroom door. Studying it for a moment, he winked his right eye, the one Cass couldn't see. Giving a deep sigh, he nodded hesitantly and smiled. Cass looked thrilled and began to undo his slacks with speed. This was almost funny enough that he might laugh. He got up and walked over to Cass, who removed his hands and spread his legs expectantly. Smirking, Dean leaned down and made to kiss his forehead. Out of nowhere, Cass wrapped his large hand around his neck and pulled him down so their lips met.

"Umph" he let out before Cass 's tongue invaded his mouth.

As their tongues wrestled, he reached down into Cass's crotch and took hold of the swollen cock through the opening in the front of his boxers. Shuddering, Cass bucked up into his fist. Smiling, he pulled his weeping dick through and pulled it up so Cass was standing. Their mouths still together, he walked backward, Dean holding on to the shaft and pulling it along like a leash. Coming closer to the bathroom door, Cass hesitated and frowned. He shook his head and pointed at the chair. His face relaxed again and eagerly sat down in the chair. Trying to figure out how to give Ben the best view, he turned the chair a bit to the right. Once they were in the correct position, he felt a heavy weight on his head that pulled it down to the erect cock, that rose through the front opening like a pillar.

As he licked the head, Cass let out deep groan.

"Oh Dean, that's so good." Castiel whispered, almost to himself. He was always struck with his deep and gravelly voice, so masculine and forceful, making him almost proud to be the angels bitch. Not being able to help himself, he teased out the act with extreme slowness. Looking down, Cass whimpered, wanting something more vigorous. Winking, he plunged down and surrounded the angel's huge head on his dick. Cass let out such loud sound, that even if Ben was in the shower, he would have easily heard the noise. The angel no longer seemed to care. His other hand went down and soon his head was being forced down almost all the way to the base. This was a much more intense experience that it had been last time he had helped him out.

"Lick my slit Dean." he commanded, pulling him up gently by his hair and grinned down at him with heavy eyelids. This was extremely out of character.

"Where did you learn that word?" he asked, truly curious. Castiel's face went scarlet and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Tell me or I'm going to stop." he teased, raising and eyebrow. Looking awkward and embarrassed he glanced down a moment then met his eye.

"I just happened to be looking for your aliases at the local motels and didn't recognize any names, so I went room to room and well..." he trailed, and Dean noticed Castiel's dick seemed to harden even more than it already was.

"You watched people fucking when you went from room to room, didn't you?: he asked loudly, not being able to keep the pride out of his voice. He smiled and gripped the angels rod tighter, jerking it faster. Eyes bulging, he stared at the ceiling muttering something that sounded a lot like "it was an accident".

_Yeah right_. he thought to himself, letting Cass stick to his delusion.

Ducking down, he used his tongue and pressed it into the slit of his cock, tasting the salty precum dribbling out. Another moan burst from his mouth and he found this so hot, he unzipped his own pants. After that though, he hesitated, knowing Ben would want to take care of that himself. Castiel sat up and blinked as the light from outside began to get brighter as the clouds seemed to move on. Squinting his eyes, it looked like Cass was really being bothered by this. He glanced down at him with a half frown. Having an idea, he tried to smile around the cock in his mouth. Lifting his arms, he made a gesture for Cass to pull the shirt off of him.. Unsteady hands took hold of the sleeves and pulled the shirt up and off, with only a brief second when his lips left his shaft. For a minute he looked confused, then he smiled, finally seeming to understand what to do. Folding the shirt a few times, he placed it over his face.

Lifting his mouth off Castiel's swollen dick, "that better Cass?" he asked, voice raised a bit so he would be heard. Nodding a couple of times, he lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up. Snorting, Dean went right back to sucking and twisting his hand around the piece of meat in front of him. Almost jumping out of his skin, he looked down as he felt something moved between his legs. He barely caught himself as Ben wriggled under his crotch, and winked at him. Turning his head briefly, it seemed Ben left the bathroom door open a bit once the angel's eyes were covered. His pulse increased as he felt Ben's hand unzip him. By the time his leaking uncut cock was finally pulled out of it's confinement, his legs began to shake. As Ben raised his head and pushed his tongue inside the skin of the head of his cock, he felt he might burst right then.

Now he was having trouble keeping focused on the task of helping out Cass, without giving away that now there were three people in the room, all getting something hot out of it. What he wanted was to bend down and suck Ben's cock, but he couldn't do that without Cass being alerted to the changes. The act of using his shirt as a blind fold had also resulted in muffing the sound, which had masked the sound of him opening the bathroom door. Down in his gut, he felt a twitch and a tightening inside, alerting him that he was about to cum. In the chair, Cass raised a hand dropped it right atop his head, pushing it down until he felt the angels thick pubes tickling his nose. Not knowing how he did it, he felt Ben's hand reach through his zipper and angled his hand until he was able to dig in with one of his fingers probed inside his ass.

As soon as a finger barely grazed over his prostate, he lost it. Hips bucking, throat expanding and seizing, he felt his cum shooting into Ben's mouth. About the same time, he felt something lightly hit the back side of his jeans. His body began to settle down just when Cass's chest began to heave, at the same time the bundle of nerves under the angels balls began to contract, squeezing the load of cum from his balls into his shaft, and finally it erupted inside his mouth. It almost sounded like he heard a sob from under his shirt. Smiling, he reached under Cass's balls and did exactly what he had down to Ben a few days ago. With a stroke of one of his long fingers, he shoved it deep inside Cass's entrance, and then pressed and massaged the prostate gland. Immediately, Castiel grunted and thrusted his hips erratically and pressed his ass down with even more force on to his inserted finger.

Hearing a slight snap, he half turned and saw the bathroom door closing. Breathing a sigh of relief, he reached around and felt his ass. Feeling something wet on the jeans that covered where his entranced was. Bringing the hand back around, he smirked as he recognized cum on his finger.

That little horn dog shot cum onto my jeans. he thought with a snort. A moment later, Cass gave another grunt and pushed his face back down to the base of his cock. This time, his shirt fell off his face and Cass smiled as he shot another load into his throat. Cass smiled lazily, peering at him with his blue eyes, softened by a sexual release that hadn't happened in ages. Finally his shaking came to an end, and he slid down, melting into the chair. With a loud pop, he released the angels shaft and smirked up at the dazed guy. At that moment, the sound of the shower inside the bathroom shut off. Glancing up in alarm, Cass shot out of the chair and made his way back to the one he had sat in earlier. Losing balance with his slacks falling to the floor, he hit his knee and tried to pull them up with haste.

Not being able to help it, he let out a bark of laughter. Castiel's face was scarlet again, but this time he could tell it was from panic. Taking pity on him, he hurried forward and helped the angel return to a decent state. Finally with a relieved sigh, he sat back and blew air out of his mouth, making a sound like a raspberry. Smiling at him, he slapped his ass, then gave him an odd look. Bring his hand back around he stared at it, bringing it in closer to his face. sniffed and touched his tongue to it. Instantly, he got hard again, watching the angel lick Ben's cum. Luckily Cass didn't noticed looked embarrassed, like he was the one to some how deposited the mess there. Looking up as the bathroom door opened he mouthed the word "Sorry" Dean winked and nodded as Ben came around the corner, carrying his and ran up the stairs to deposit them in his room. Before Ben came back down, Castiel leaned forward toward him and indicated he wanted Dean to do the same. Sighing, he leaned forward so Cass could speak to as he wanted.

"Later tonight, if you want you can fuck me again." he said simply, with a straight face and no sigh of embarrassment or shame. Staring at him, he planned to take him up on that offer with a few revisions. Smirking, he winked at him as Ben hurried back down the stairs and returned to his spot on the love seat next to him.


	25. Chapter 25

I know I said this chapter would have a lot more smut in it, but I'm having to stretch it out for better effect, and the next chapter will have more.

He was digging through cabinets when he heard a deep voice from behind him. As he turned, he was stunned to find a man standing in the living room by an armchair. Dressed with black slacks, white button down, blue tie, and wearing a large light tan trench coat. Still, he knew immediately who this guy was. Though he had never seen him up close, there was no other person it could be. Dean walked forward toward the guy, and paused for a moment with a look back, then returned his attention to the angel. The guy glanced over Dean's shoulder and gave him a slight smile telling him he was glad to finally meet him. Not really being able to think of how much he actually knew, he raised an eyebrow in question. Dean lunged forward and embraced the guy, then stood back and threw a pot shot to the gut. Wincing, he stepped back from the two adults, not sure what to expect. It didn't look like Castiel was hurt, but was instead confused. Growling, Dean shouted a few questions, and then slumped off to the love seat. Deciding it was safe, he went and sat next to Dean.

Dean and Castiel didn't really talk about much that interested him, but it was clear that Castiel felt there was something strange about the area. During their talk, he couldn't help but check out the guy sitting in the armchair. His skin tone was darker than Dean's, but he didn't know if it was inherited or if he just was outside in the sun all the time. His head seemed a bit rounder, with a flatter forehead and intense eyebrows. The lips were much thicker than Dean's, with quite a bit of scruff covering the lower half of his face. His blue eyes seemed to almost penetrate into his soul. As he spoke, he lifted his large hand and placing his thumb on his cheek and his index and middle finger to the temple in contemplation. Though he knew it was almost impossible to accurately judge a guys package size through sitting down and wearing pants, it didn't stop him from guessing. Just as he started to glance down to check out his crotch hoping to get an idea of what lay beneath, he was overcome by that same feeling of being watched as earlier.

Lifting his head, he stared through the walls in the direction as the creek where the unknown presence was. After a moment, he heard Dean calling to the angel. Glancing back toward them with a question ready, when suddenly felt the urge to pee. Not quite sure where or why this came on so fast, he rose and almost tripped over Castiel's foot. Hurrying away and glanced back as Dean gave him a questioning look. Mouthing "Have to pee", he dropped his hand down to his crotch, clamping his fingers onto his penis, sure he was about to piss his pants. By the time he rushed through the open door, he had already unzipped his pants and was trying to fish out his dick.

Just as he pulled it out into the open, he felt the urine shoot out. For the briefest of moments, his aim was off and the a few drops landed on the floor. Sighing with relief, he smiled as the stream hit the bottom of the stool, creating a deeper rumble of sound. The last few droplets spurting out, he shook his penis twice. At school, some of his friends made jokes that if you shook your dick after you pissed more than two times, it was considered masturbation. Zipping up, he grabbed tissue and cleaned up his mess, being sure to get all he could. Standing there,he looked around the small bathroom and for some reason didn't feel the need to return to the living room.

He walked up to the sink and stared at his reflection. Leaning in closer, he noticed his face was kind of dirty. Dirt was smeared on his forehead and on the right cheek. Lifting his shirt, he noticed other areas over his chest where mud and sweat had smeared all over. Reluctantly, he angled his nose closer to his arm pits and gave a small sniff. The smell wasn't awful, but it did warrant the need of a shower. Sighing, he shook his head and turned to exit the room. Walking back to the living room, he glanced at his arms to see if they were a mess as well. The act was interrupted when he slammed into something and knocked backward. Letting out an audible grunt, he threw his arms out, desperately grasping anything to halt his tumble.

"Sorry Ben, I wasn't paying attention." Dean chuckled, smirking.

"That's o.k. Dean." he said, peering over his shoulder, hoping to get another glimpse of the hot angel. Again, he wondered what he was packing under those slacks. Would Dean help him find out this query. He opened his mouth, determined to ask Dean, but he lost his nerve before he could get it out. As he decided to walk away to figure out how to ask him, he felt a tug from behind. Glancing down, Dean had hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on his slacks. Taking hold of his shoulders, he turned him around and smiled softly at him.

"What was you going to say? You should know by now I really don't mind about that stuff." Dean told him, smiling.

Hesitating, he finally just blurted out his thoughts. To say he was surprised at Dean's willingness was an understatement. After they had a plan laid out, he hurried up to his room and grabbed some clothes and dashed back down. As he briefly walking through the living room where the two guys could see him, he felt as if his ears would burn off from embarrassment. Once in the bathroom, he started the shower on low. Turning, he removed the picture and stared out through the one way mirror at the chair visible from the door. It seemed ages, but in reality it was probably less than a minuted before he saw the shadows approaching the final destination. At that point he stripped nude and watched as Dean came into view with his right hand pulling Castiel along with his engorged cock.

Even as the angel sat in the chair, his own erection ached and leaked a great deal of precum. Fisting his dick, his eyes were glued onto the scene on the other side of the door. Though not terribly long, his cock was thick with a massive head with a rather large slit The color was darker than Dean's, and there might have been a thicker patch up pubes. Dean reached down and rubbed his own crotch, and with a half glance backward, reluctantly dropped his hand. For some reason, he removed his shirt and placed it over Cass's face. Heart racing, he slowly and carefully opened the bathroom door.

Once in range, he turned over onto his back and shimmied between Dean's legs. Dean jumped when he reached up and unzipped Dean's zipper. It was obvious Dean was hard and needed relief. His thick aching rod burst through the opening and a few drops of precum landed on his face. Opening his mouth, he began his work,with a hand down by his side jerking his own dick, while the other squeezed through the zipper and forced it's way under his sweaty balls and into his entrance. It all ended within 15 seconds of each other. He heard a deep muffled grunt from the chair, and the suddenly as his finger finally hit Dean's prostate, his mouth was flooded with his hot salty seed. At this, his hormones went into overdrive and he lost it, shooting his load at Dean's jean clad ass. Sighing with relief, he quickly made his way back to the bathroom and finally took his shower.

Now that he was clean, he returned to sitting next to Dean. Carefully, he slipped his hand onto Deans that was laying next to his thigh. Intertwining their fingers together, he sat there content, listening to Dean and Castiel talk, some how drifting off to sleep. When he woke, the scent of food filled his nostrils. He had been placed on the couch with a thin blanket covering him. Hearing voices from the kitchen, he remained where he was until a new loud sound interrupted the commotion from the other room. A loud low rumble came from his stomach, as it growled from hunger. Rotating his head to look at the wall clock, he discovered it was almost 8. Trying to remember what time it was when they arrived from the creek he stretched his arms and legs.

Though the room was dark, he detected a shadow approaching from the kitchen. After a moment, he felt ruffling with his hair with a chuckle. Trying to look up, the figure lowered his face and he felt Dean's mouth rest against his from upside down, reminding him of how Mary Jane kissed Spiderman while he was hanging from his web. Mouth now turning into a smile, Dean reached down and rubbed his chest. Kissing his cheek, Dean lifted him into a sitting position and scooted him over. Sitting down where his head had been, he stretched his arms as well. A silhouette joined them and stood next to the couches arm rest. For moment, he couldn't remember who this could be. He was about to say "hey mom" when a deep rough voice came from the dark shape.

"Did you have a good nap, Ben?" Castiel asked warmly.

"Yea, thanks. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It kind of just took over without warning." he chuckled, with a yawn.

"That's cool, Cass and I put together a meal for dinner. Well, not really." Dean said next to him.

"I don't get it." he said blankly.

"What Dean means is that I used my powers to disappear from here and reappear in town and ordered food and came back." he said calmly, as if it was just an ordinary event.

"What did you get?" he asked, as his stomach growled again.

"Pizza. A large Italian sausage pan pizza with a family order of cheese sticks. I also whipped into a store and retrieved Mountain Dew, Pepsi, -" Castiel was cut off when Dean playfully poked him in the ribs and pointed at the bar. Glancing over, he let out a snort of amusement It seemed the angel had gotten every type of soda in two liter bottles. Everything from multiple brands and flavors, including diets and caffeine frees. Getting up, he walked over to the bar that was completely covered in two liters. Looking closer, he laughed again as he saw Barqs, A&W , Mug, and IBC root beer brands. There must have been 30 kinds of soda there. Turning, he raised and eyebrow at the angel. Castiel looked down at his shoes, ears turning pink. Dean chuckled as he got up and patted the guys arm before joining him at the bar.

As they grabbed paper plates, he noticed that the angel was no longer in his suit and coat, but instead wore a t- shirt and knee length shorts that seemed to hug his crotch very tightly. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Dean, who winked and headed into the living room turning on the T.V. Shaking his head, he followed with the angel behind him. Sitting down, he took the control and flicked it to BW Network. Scrolling down, he sighed with relief as he saw his favorite show about to come on. Castiel sat over on the couch, looking somewhat bemused and out of place. Dean looked over at him and frowned.

"What's wrong Cass?" he asked, looking a bit wary.

"Nothing Dean, I just..."he paused for a moment."I've never had a real opportunity to relaxed like this." he finished with a smile slowly forming on his lips. Dean snorted and went back to munching on his pizza. Cass shrugged and smiled at Ben. He glanced at the t.v. as if hoping it would explain what was going to happen. Opening his mouth to ask what was on, Ben beat him to it and explained.

"The show called Paratual. The title is a combination of paranormal and spiritual. Two sisters have to travel all of Europe looking for their mother after she went missing. Along the way they have to fight monsters and ghosts to get her back. Their father was killed when their houseboat sank after a fire broke out on the hull of the boat, causing him to drown. Right now they're heading to visit their mom's best friend Roberta, looking for possible leads." he finished excitedly. The angel nodded and tried to get into the show, but Ben could tell it was just something he wasn't ready for.

Finally, stuffed and full, and now terribly sleepy, he felt his eyes slowly closing. Dean ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek. This made him blush like crazy as the angel watched this with interest. Still, as he began to nod off, Dean picked him up in his massive arms and carried him all the way up stairs and into the large bedroom. This surprised him for he figured he'd have to sleep in his own room. Leaning in, Dean kissed him hard on the lips and then his forehead. Smiling, he latched onto Dean's hand for a moment before let it drop. Drifting off, he breathed in Dean's scent as his eyes finally closed and he was gone. Hours later he was shaken awake gently and he blinked and looked over at the clock. The time read a bit after midnight. Yawning he looked for Dean and gasped.

The side lamp softly illuminated the room with Dean and Cass standing close to the foot of the bed. What had made him gasp was the way they were presenting themselves. They both were nude, except for the tight thongs that barely covered the amply sized organs hidden under the material. The soft glowing light gave their bodies an almost bronze color, and the shadows enhanced their muscles. Standing there, they were angled so that he could seem them both very easily. They also stood facing each other slightly, their crotches maybe a foot away. Dean smiled and winked at him, reaching down and cupping the Angels crotch, while the same was done to him. Even as he watched, their bulges began to grow.

"Happy Birthday, Ben." Dean said to him in a deep seductive voice.


	26. Birthday Tease

"Happy Birthday, Ben." Dean said to him in a deep seductive voice.

He gulped, not really able to take it all in. In front of him, Dean was smirking at him as he gently traced his fingers over the angel sizable bulge. Blinking, he gave Dean a questioning look. Smiling Dean removed his hand from Castiel, which caused him to frown and whimper. Glancing briefly at Cass, he smirked and returned his gaze to him.

"Here's what is going to happen," Dean said in a low voice,"you tell us what to do, we'll do it." he finished.

"Anything?" he asked, his voice coming out in a higher than normal pitched.

"Anything." Dean whispered, reaching out and slapping the angels ass.

"Anything." Castiel agreed with a sideways glance at Dean.


	27. Birthday Scene part 1

"Happy Birthday, Ben." Dean said to him in a deep seductive voice.

He gulped, not really able to take it all in. In front of him, Dean was smirking at him as he gently traced his fingers over the angel sizable bulge. Blinking, he gave Dean a questioning look. Smiling Dean removed his hand from Castiel, which caused him to frown and whimper. Glancing briefly at Cass, he smirked and returned his gaze to him.

"Here's what is going to happen," Dean said in a low voice,"you tell us what to do, we'll do it." he finished.

"Anything?" he asked, his voice coming out in a higher than normal pitched.

"Anything." Dean whispered, reaching out and slapping the angels ass.

"Anything." Castiel agreed with a sideways glance at Dean.

"There is just one catch." Dean said to him, another broad smile stretching across his face.

"Oh?" he asked, and was still unhappy to hear his voice coming out in high pitch.

"If you touch your own cock, we will stop." he finished, with maybe one of the smuggest smile he had ever seen him produce. As he looked at both of them, he had the urge to reach down and fondle himself. Frowning, he looked at Dean with a sense of hopelessness. This might just be the hardest thing he had to do in his life so far. Finally, he squared his shoulders and nodded up at him with a determined mindset.

"Now Ben, you ne-" Dean began, but he cut him off with a grin of his own.

"Quiet. Get down on your knees mouth his thong. Make sure you don't actual touch his cock though." he ordered Dean. Blinking, Dean looked at him for a moment, then smiled and got down on his knees. Castiel looked down at Dean, obviously excited, then glanced back up and grinned at him like there was no tomorrow.

"Castiel," he said, his voice was now shaky with excitement."place your index and middle finger inside Dean's mouth because he is going to suck on them." he finished. Cass's smile faltered somewhat as he glanced down to Dean. While mouthing the angels very prominent erection through the thong, Dean now raised and lowered his eyebrows flirtatiously. Immediately after Cass had been given orders, he promptly pulled back and opened his mouth into a grudging smile as the fingers were placed there. He glanced down at his own crotch, which was aching with neglect. Gritting his teeth, he looked back up just as his will was about to break. The angel's face had morphed into a surprised expression, clearly enjoying the feel of his finger's in Dean's mouth.

"Dean, walk up behind Castiel and bend him over so he is over the bed." he commanded in a rushed way. Nodding, Dean shimmied on his knees to the right and turned the angel toward the bed. During that brief movement, he crawled out from under the covers scooted across the bed and sat on the end of the bed. At this point Dean reached up Cass's back and gently pushed until he bent down to where his face was planted right over his crotch. Dean leaned to the side and smiled widely as he saw what lay before him. He nodded to him his approval. He mouthed something but he couldn't make it out. Pausing, Dean mouthed slower so he could make it out. "I want to see it". Sighing, he nodded.

"Castiel, take out my dick and put it in your mouth and get to work." he finished so quickly, it didn't come out very clear. Still the guy smiled at him and for a moment, he found himself staring into the bluest eye's he'd ever seen before. He reached out a shaking hand into his boxers and pulled out his leaking cock. Giving it an experimental squeeze, precum leaked out of the top. Sticking out his tongue, Cass licked up the small amount of precum and smiled at him. Finally he lowered his head and wrapped his thick lips around his cock. From behind the angel, Dean lifted his head and tried to peer at the show. He smirked and gave him a thumbs up. For some reason, he felt embarrassed and heat began to spread up his neck.

Though the angel didn't know exactly what to do, he at least gave it a good effort. Deciding to reward him, he looked up at Dean. Finding Dean still watching the show in front of him, he found it extremely hot how much attention he was given. Finally, he thought Dean had enough of the down time. Clearly it was time that he went back to work. Waiting until he caught Dean's eye, he proceeded with his next instructions.

"Dean, take your hands and spread Castiel ass cheeks apart." he commanded, and looked down briefly as the angel looked up in surprise.

"Cass, have you ever been rimmed?" he asked curiously.

"Rimmed?"he asked, perplexed.

Raising his eyebrows down at Dean, who just grinned madly and leaned down to do the task he was given.

As he watched, Castiel slowly lifted his head and stared blankly ahead. Without warning, his head started to shake and his hands surged forward and grabbed onto the bedding. Eyes closing, he groaned and his breath became labored as Dean began moving his head side to side and then switched to up and down. Knowing what was about to come, he hurried out of his position and slid off the bed and landed in front of Castiel's straining, thong covered crotch. Briefly, Cass looked down at him before looked forward once more with more whimpering sounds. The sounds were driving him crazy.

"Dean," he whispered, knowing the angel couldn't hear him in his euphoric mind set.

"Yeah?" he said briefly before returning his mouth back to Castiel's now wet and puckering ass.

"Jerk me off until I cum, but keep rimming him. Do you think he'll cum if I wrap my lips around his cock?" he asked quietly.

"Without a doubt, probably within moments" he said between licks.

"I'm going to jerk you off as well, so position yourself so I can reach your thick uncut cock." he said, which instantly Dean complied with. After a moment Dean grinned down at him quickly.

"You like my uncut cock don't you? Wish you were uncut like me?" he asked seductively.

"I think it's hot." he answered simply, and reached out and began jerking Dean off while simultaneously he felt large hands go to work on his.

Feeling a tightening down stairs, he smiled and leaned forward opening his mouth as wide as possible. The angel's hard cock was huge up close. Not as long as Dean's, and it didn't have the extra skin, but the head was really wide and a dark purple color. Remembering something he had heard while watching Dean blow Cass came to mind. Before wrapping his lips around the head, he stuck out his tongue and forced it into the slit of Cass's hard dick. From above him, he heard a deep grown. Smiling, he finally wrapped his lips around the head just as Dean dug his tongue as deep into the guys entrance as possible.

A warning of only a grunt, and his mouth was flooded with Castiel's hot cum. There was so much it seeped out of the corners of his lips. As his own orgasm hit, his hand movements on Dean's cock became so erratic. He couldn't do anymore so he allowed Dean to take control of his own movements. After a few moments, he felt hot liquid pouring onto his hands as Dean's seed drenched them. After an eternity, so it seemed, he scooted under the angels hips and met a smiling Dean. Kissing, he felt Dean's tongue invade his mouth, swirling Castiels cum around and eventually took it into his own mouth. Dean winked got to his feet kissed up Castiel's back.

The angel, still shaking from his orgasm, panted and smiled at him as he turned his head to the side. Forcing his way back up, he sat back on the bed. Before Dean and Cass's lips met, he reached up to the angels neck and pulled him down. Castiel grunted in surprise as he fell atop him. Their sweaty chests met and he felt the angel's hair, which was more than Dean had. Leaning up, he pressed their lips together. At first, Castiel didn't react, just let Ben kiss him until he forced his tongue into his mouth. As he tasted his own cum, the angel smiled for some reason and finally returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

Not as good a kisser as Dean, he still had talent, and...his thinking was interrupted when the angel ground his still hard dick into his own smaller, half aroused one. The act was so unexpected and felt so good it became instantly hard again. Using the mattress behind him, he returned the action with even more force. Reaching out his hands, he wrapped them around the large chest above his own. He had almost forgot Dean was there until he felt a hot wetness spread over the underside of his nuts. A moment later, Castiel made a small groan and thrusted their cocks together, apparently overcome by the same sensation.

"You like that Cass?" Dean asked from behind with the beginning of the sentence sounding seductive, but was ruined as the end finished as a chuckle.

"Dean..." he moaned, then gently dropped his head and started to nibble on his ear.

Once again Cass ground down as Ben felt their balls get another hot lick from Dean's tongue. Dean extended his lick all the way up Cass's back and ended with a kiss on the back his neck. Climbing on the bed, he squatted over the angels lower back and bent down, pushing the angel's head to the side and dived into his mouth. Their tongues swirled around and then he reached a hand to Cass's cheek. Pushing it up toward their mouths, they were then in a three way make out session. Lifting his body, Dean trailed his tongue back down in Cass's ass. Then he made his way to their nuts and finally down to his ass. At this point, Dean stood on the bed and forced his leaking cock into the angels cheeks, careful not to push it into his hole. He then began to slide his cock through the cheeks out onto the top of the crease that was right below his tail bone. Placing a hand below the point where the crack met the lower back, he thrust his dick through the opening.

After a few more thrusts, he lowered himself back down to the floor and moved his face back into the region of where their crotches met. Ben felt his lower body gently lifted until Dean had access to his hole. Using his hands, he pried his cheeks apart giving his tongue full access to his tight hole. As he felt Dean penetrate his entrance, he thrust upwards back into the angel's hard cock. Groaning, he felt precum leaking from Cass onto his dick, and with another thrust, it began to pool directly onto his abdomen, and slowly made it's way down his left side onto the bedding. Removing his hands from his cheeks, Dean reached around both of their hips and made a large circle with his hands. Pushing them down their touching cocks, he tightened his hold and moved it up and down, as if they were fucking a hole.

"Mmmm," Dean moaned as he kissed Castiel's lower back,"Mmm, I wanna fuck you Cass." he finished, tightening his hold over their cocks. Having an idea, he decided to return to his role as a commander.

"Dean, switch spots with Cass now."he whispered with a deep voice. Seeing Dean grin, he thought he was about to fuck Cass. Not being able to help himself, he smirked up at him. As they switched places, Dean's smile lessened as he took note of his expression. Now Dean ground his cock into his. Feeling Dean's foreskin moving over his own dick, he reached down and pushed it back. The move had caused his exposed head onto his own. Leaning down Dean kissed him on the forehead, making his way down until they began to battle for dominance, which he actually won. He thrust up into Dean's cock as he felt Cass began to work on their nuts with his tongue, replicating Dean's actions from before.

"Yeah, lick our asses Cass." Dean groaned with a thrust down as he felt the tongue finding it's way into his hole.

"Castiel, force your tongue into Dean's ass as much as you can, and jerk your own cock slow." he commanded.

Dean jumped and shuddered as the tongue began it's work. Groan and thrusting, Dean dropped his head and kissed his neck and began to nibble on his ear. Finally he met his mouth once more as they began to kiss. Smiling, he savored the taste of Dean's mouth as Dean groaned ever more loudly. After a couple of minutes, he figured Dean was ready. As he smirked, Dean pulled his head back and narrowed his eyes, apparently catching on to what was coming next. His mouth went from a slight frown into a smirk, and finally a chuckle.

"Cass," he said, voice shaky."I want you to stand up straight and push your cock into Dean's hot hole." he ordered, able to control his voice into a low and seductive tone.


	28. Birthday Scene part 2

"What did you say Ben?" the angel asked, his voice hitting a high pitch.

"I said," he said, still in a deeper voice."You to push your hard cock into Dean's hot hole, and fuck him." he finished, while Dean leaned down and kissed his forehead chuckling.

Castiel hesitated, obviously in shock at his new orders. Ben smirked but was becoming a bit impatient.

"Cass, I told you to fuck Dean in the ass." he repeated.

"O.K." the angel choked out. From below he watched as a shadow loomed over Dean's back.

"Umm.."Castiel muttered. Sighing, Ben, scooted down below Dean. As he passed by Dean's crotch, he paused for a minute and swirled his tongue around Dean's hard cock. Dean moaned as Ben made his way lower, his tongue now trailing along the shaft and his balls before finally sliding off the bed. Castiel stood with his legs splayed open, hard cock pressed light against Dean's ass cheeks. Reaching up, he took hold of the base of the angels shaft. Above, Cass gasped and involuntarily thrust forward.

"Hey!" Dean roared as the angels cock was thrust all the way to the hilt in one fast move.

Oh.." Castiel groaned, his knees shaking from the intense feeling that was now surrounding his hard cock.

"Dude," Dean yelled, but didn't make a move to push the angel out of him.

"This is," Castiel said, shaking."new. It feels..." he whimpered,."amazing." he finally finished, leaning down and kissing the small of Dean's back.

"That looks so hot Dean." he told him, stepping back and taking a long look. Turning his head, Dean looked at him curiously. Castiel glanced at him as well, looking as if he could cum at any moment. It was clear Castiel had just lost his virginity, for Ben had felt the same way and given the same look the other day as he buried his own cock in Dean's ass.

"Cass, reach down and around Dean's hips and take hold of his cock and jerk it slowly." he ordered, looking down at his dick, which was still hard. However, as he glanced and noticed Dean watching him, he didn't dare touch it. He was still sure that Dean would follow through with his order's that he couldn't touch his own dick. Sighing, he looked back up and watched as Castiel began to pump Dean's member. His head turned away from his, and instead looked straight ahead at the head board of the bed. Pulling back a bit, Castiel made an experimental push back into Dean. Grunting, Castiel legs shook again and he stopped. Frowning, Ben looked up at, and then walked over to Dean. Reaching down, he pulled Dean's chin to the side and they kissed briefly. Releasing his chin, he leaned to Dean's ear.

"We've got to some way to make sure Cass doesn't cum to soon. You can't see but I can and his face says that going any faster and he'll explode too soon. Any ideas?"he whispered as quietly as possible.

Dean looked down and peered blankly into the bedding while Cass pulled back out achingly slow. Suddenly his face broke out in a triumphant grin and he nodded. Twitching his head, he indicated for Ben to bring his head down. As he leaned in, Dean bit down softly on his ear, making him shudder as he began blowing hot air in before finally letting go and whispering.

"Go over into my night stand and pull out the top drawer a ways and reach in to feel the underside of the top of the night stand. You'll find a metal ring. Pull it out and bring it over here." he finished, grinning.

Having no idea what that was about, he made his way around the bed, as Cass pushed back into Dean at a snails pace. Ben figured the slowness must have been frustrating to the angel. Reaching the stand, pulled out the drawer a bit. Turning his hand palm up, his fingers met the top and then to the far right corner felt a grove in the wood. Closing his fingers, around a cold object, he pulled until it came from slot. Bringing it up to his face, he studied it with confusion. It was a metal ring that had a chrome finish that was maybe two or three inches across. He had no clue what this could be for, as he looked back up at a smirking Dean.

"That," Dean said with a smile." is a cock ring." he finished with a chuckle.

"I don't get it." he said to him, still confused.

"Cass,"Dean called, twisting his head back further."Pull all the way out and come here." he said. The angel reluctantly pulled out and waddled across the bed until he was close to Dean's face. Not able to help himself, Ben reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Cass's cock, and stroked it vigorously. Dean reached out and pulled his hand off with a smirk.

"Let him get a bit softer Ben, then he's going to push it down his cock to the base, while gently pulling his nuts through as well. This will keep him hard, but will restrict him from being able to cum until it's pulled off. The effect will still feel great though." he finished, adding the last part as Cass looked weary.

As they sat there, nothing changed, so Ben thought it was time to heat hings back up again.

"You said you two will do whatever I want, right?"he asked, excitement returning.

"Anything you want Ben." Dean said, as Castiel nodded at him with a slight smile.

He crawled onto the bed and laid on his back with his head on the pillows. At this point, his limbs started to shake. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand and pointed at Castiel. Turning his hand over, he curled his finger and gestured for him to come closer. Without hesitation, the angel crawled over to him, but accidentally tripping over his arms and fell onto his side, his ass right onto Dean's face.

Chuckling, Dean patted it and quickly reached over his shoulder and flicked the angel's nipple. Flinching, he made to move back over to Ben, but he stopped as a hand was held up. Ben looked over his shoulder, and stared at Dean, and then at Cass's ass that was right next to his mouth. Staring, Dean got the message and pulled the cheeks apart, immediately afterward he pushed his tongue into the hole. Groaning, Cass involuntarily shoved his ass back into his face, wanting more.

"Patience," he said, though he had no idea where that come from.

Dean halted for a moment and looked, eyebrows raised, apparently impressed with his tact. Ben smiled at him, then looked back down to Cass. Returning his smile, he ducked back down, eliciting another moan from the angel. Scooting down a bit, he placed his hand to the back of Castiel's head and pushed it down until he felt his hot breath on his dick. As he felt a tongue sliding it's way over him, he shivered. After a moment, he pushed his head further down until the tongue made it's way over his nuts. After only a couple of licks, he melted until his head hit the mattress, shuddering with the sensation.

"Does that feel good, Ben?" he heard from an extremely deep and gravely voice from below.

"Oh, god.." he mumbled, realizing that Castiel had talked dirty to him, which was so hot.

As the heat spread downward, he felt the angel lift his lower half higher. A hot wet line of sensation spread lower and lower until something began massaging his entrance. The tongue swirled around the rim before finally plunging into the puckered opening. Castiel's hand looped over his upper thigh and began stroking his dick slowly, pausing slighting when Dean pushed his way closer, digging his own tongue even deeper into Castiel's hole. Though he wanted his hole played with more, his dick ached for a more forceful touch. Reluctantly, he scooted back until his previous position.

Reaching down, he grabbed Castiel's chin, and pulled him forward out of Dean's tongue range. Shakily, he pulled him into a squatting position. Catching the angels eye, he glanced down at his own cock, then back up to look into those blue eyes, and grinned. The angel glanced down quickly before squaring his jaw and slowly nodded. Castiel positioned himself and slowly lowered himself. Dean had quickly shuffled toward them until his nose was almost touching his back side. Thrusting his hand under Cass's entrance, he took hold of Ben's hard cock. Pulling his shaft vertical, he lined it up with the tight hole hovering directly over it.

Slowly, the angel lowered himself until the head of Ben's cock popped through the rim. After a couple of seconds, he was all the way to the base. Ben groaned, loving the heat and tightness that was surrounding his dick. Unbelievably, his hole was tighter than Dean's, though it did have a tad bit more hair. This didn't bother him as Cass rose and then quickly dropped down. This wasn't going to last long, it simply felt too good. Noticing that Cass was now only half hard, he figured now was the time to apply the cock ring.

"Dean, put the cock ring on Castiel." he ordered, and within a second, two hands reached around Cass's hips and began to place it over his dick. Halfway down, he changed his mind. Knowing that Cass or himself wouldn't be able to last long, he decided to go ahead and bring this experience to a close.

"Wait, Dean." he began, and Dean's hands stopped.

"Cass," Ben said looking up, biting his lip as the angel kept riding him."I know you won't last long, but we're going to finish this up." he finished with a nod to Dean. Cass slowed and then nodded, clearly confused. They slowed for a moment, waiting for Ben's instructions. He knew how he wanted everything to end, but the problem was how to do it without either of them figuring it out.

"Dean, take my spot." he began, reluctantly reaching his hand down to stop Castiel from dropping back down. " and Cass, as soon as he's where I am, put your cock in him and fuck him until you cum." he finished with a smirk, watching as Dean raised and eyebrow, shrugging.

Dean flopped on his back and scoot up until his head was resting on his pillow. His cock was amazingly hard, precum dripped from the slit onto his lower abdomen. It seemed as much as he acted as if he didn't want to be fucked, his dick was proof he was excited with the experience. He was so excited that the extra skin had rolled down the shaft, exposing the head of his dick that was usually covered. Castiel once more shakily aimed his dick at the entrance. This time, however he was on his back, making it easy for him to stretch his hands up and tweaking the angels nipples, which were very sensitive. Squaring his shoulders, the angels pushed his dick into Dean with a single movement. Dean growled, but he gave it away with a half smile.

Ben was loving the way Dean cringed a bit when the cock left his hole entirely until it slammed back down. Looking down at his own dick, Ben grinned as he got on his knees. Positioning himself where he thought the angel's ass would come to a halt before it went back into Dean, he waited. As Cass pulled out, he slammed himself into the angel with a grunt. Cass roared before turning his head sideways, the lower half of his body shaking from the sudden impact. Below them Dean chuckled until Castiel looked down at him, and then rammed his own dick back into Dean. That certainly wiped the smirk off his face.

"Fuck me, Cass." he told him in a deep voice. The angel grunted, and though Dean couldn't tell, Ben certainly did that Cass was going to shoot his load. The muscles surrounding Ben's dick began to contract and shudder. Breathing hard, the angel pulled out slightly, smirking down at Dean. Finally, he plunged back down. As his hard cock slammed against hairy hole, he let loose. Cum erupted, filling Dean's ass with hot salty angelic seed. Looking to the side between thrusts, Ben watched as Cass collapsed and his forehead landed on Dean's sweaty chest. Reaching down, Dean pulled the angel up until they kissed. Slowly, Cass pulled out and panted with a tired chuckle.

"Dean," he said, smiling broadly," Take your cock and line it up with my dick, and shove it into Castiel's ass." he ordered shaking with anticipation.

"What?" Dean asked, his head lifting and giving him a sharp look.

"You heard me, we're going to fuck Cass at the same time." he commanded. He couldn't believe one of his greatest desires was going to come true.

"Cass, if you want you can turn off your vessel's pain sensors." he whispered as Dean scooted down, dropping his hand down to line it up with his hole.

"I don't want to turn it off." the angel said, voice shaky and rough.

"Cass," Dean said, looking up at him,"this is going to hurt...and that may be understating it to say the least." he finished seriously.

"No." Castiel said, smiling down with a wink.

"Alright then."Dean said reluctantly.

Carefully, Dean used Ben's cock as a guiding tool until he finally pushed in as gently as possible. Finally, Ben felt the hair from Dean's nuts fall across his own, signally that Dean was all the way in. Slowly, they both moved at different speeds, changing it up as much as possible. Since Dean was still on his back, he used his hands and began to jerk Castiel off. Amazingly, the angel was still hard and he grunted into Dean's hand. Ben felt his insides tightening, and a sudden change of angle that caused his dick to enter at a new angle, he lost it. He shuddered as he felt his cum leaving his cock and filling Castiel's tight hole. The feeling was so intense, he felt he might cry, but luckily his resolve was strong enough to prevent it.

Below him, Cass made a humming sound, turning his head to give him a smile. Ben leaned down and kissed him, his dick slightly losing it's hardness. As their tongues met, Dean grunted, and Ben felt the veins on Dean's dick that was touching his own contract. A moment later, he felt another hot liquid begin to surround the head of his dick. Finally Dean lowered his spasming body onto the bed, his dick sliding out, along with Ben's. Once out, much of the cum began to trickle out of Castiels abused hole. For a few moments, all three of them laid there, panting and sweating, perfectly content with what had just taken place. Castiels legs gave out and he dropped atop Dean, causing and audible "oomph" air released from Dean's mouth. Chuckling, Ben crawled up and laid his head on the pillow next to Dean.

The angel looked at him with a warm smile. Leaning down, he met Ben's lips and soon Dean intruded, once again starting another three way make out session. After a few minutes, Castiel rolled off him to the other side. He gave him and Dean a goofy grin before turning to the side and sitting up at the edge of the bed. Glancing back, he again smiled as he rose. He nodded to them, and turned his head away. Ben blinked, and during the split second the angel had disappeared. The sound of fluttering wings had already started by the time his eyes reopened. Now alone, he stretched upwards and smiled down at Dean. Returning the gesture, Dean stroked the side of his cheek gently. Sighing, Ben placed his head on Dean's large chest, and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Birthday Morning Scene

Sorry for the delay but lately I've had a huge case of writers block. This chapter was going to be a set up chapter for another smutty time travel chapter...but couldn't work it out, so to give myself some time I've decided to post this smut filled chapter.

At first, he had attempted to sleep through it, but as the heat and wetness clamped down on his dick, he woke. Slowly, he pried his eyes open and squinted down upon what had interrupted his dreams. After a couple of bleary moments, his brain finally shifted into full gear. Smiling, he grinned up at Dean as he moved up and down, riding his cock. Dean's nuts slapped down against his groin. The thick and hard uncut cock was at full mast, pointed up at the ceiling. As their eyes met, Dean leaned down and kissed him hard.

"Morning Ben, and Happy Birthday. Sorry if I woke you but, I thought it would be a nice way to wake up." he grinned down at him.

"It's..." he began, but was interrupted as Dean dropped back down on his cock, sending another jolt of pleasure throughout his body.

Dean smirked down at him, clearly enjoying his task at hand. Feeling pressure building around his dick, he at first thought he was close. However, as Dean rose again the pressure lessened. It seemed Dean's ass had become accustomed to. and was already improving his talents at being a bottom. This felt...

"Fuckin' awesome, Dean." he breathed, eyes closed as the pressure rose again.

"How do you want to end?" Dean whispered, leaning down and gently bit down on Ben's bottom lip.

Hesitating, he tried to think of something they hadn't done yet, which was still quite a bit. Dropping his chin, he looked down where both their bodies connected. As Dean rose, he stared past the darkness, and noticed something at the foot of the bed. Gazing intently, he smiled as he recognized the object as one of the thongs, the only piece of clothing both Dean and Cass had wore last night. Smiling for a moment, he had an idea.

Glancing back up, Dean was watching him with a small smile, as if their new relationship had lasted forever. Biting his lip, Ben sat up and kissed Dean hard. Returning the amount of force between their lips, Dean wrapped his hand around his upper shoulder until it rested at the base of his head. He began to rock back and forth, but was having little success of what he intended to do. Dean was obviously too heavy for him to actually pick up. Sighing, he broke their kiss and gently pushed Dean up and off his hard cock. Rising, Dean looked down at him fondly as Ben scooted off the bed and walked quickly around to the end.

Ben glanced down at his dick, poking out at almost a ninety degree angle from his groin. With each step, the shaft bounced up and down, almost hitting his belly. Dean chuckled and turned his body around. Ben pointed his hand down at the small piece of fabric that had some how contained Dean's cock. Of course, it could have been the one Cass was wearing, it didn't make much difference, as they were roughly the same size. What was mainly different was that Dean being uncut, had all that extra skin. Well, the head of Castiel's cock had been quite a bit bigger though. Dean playfully dropped onto the bed and scooted to the end. Reaching down, he picked up the thong and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Who's was this?" he asked, handing it to Dean. Taking it, Dean looked closely and felt the inside of it, where the head of the cock would rest.

"It's Cass's." he smirked, handing it back to him.

"How can you tell?" he asked, quite curious. As Dean had been studying that one, Ben had reached down and picked the other thong off the floor. Both were the same size and color.

"Feel the inside of the one I handed you." he said, still smiling.

Reaching in, he felt a bit of dampness. Not actually anything wet, but something that was wet and had almost dried completely just by setting out.

"It just feels a bit wet." he said, looking up at a smirking Dean.

"Feel the other n the same place." he chuckled.

Reaching in, he was surprised that felt much drier than the other.

"I don't get it..." he mumbled, feeling like he was being stupid.

"Jerk my cock a little bit Ben." he whispered, voice becoming shaky.

Raising his own eyebrow, he made no move to do any such thing. Dean sat there for a second before reaching over and picking up Ben's hand and placed it over his cock. When he didn't attempt to jerk it, Dean closed his hand over his and moved it up and down. Finally, Ben chuckled and began stroking it on his own. Now that Dean didn't have to use his hand to guide Ben, he sat there for a moment, eyes closed. Small huffing soundings exited Dean's mouth, and ended with a slight groan. Shaking his head, as if to return to the present, he looked up.

"Feel the end, the tip of my cock."he said. Ben didn't feel anything remarkable, though it still felt good to touch Dean this way.

"Now,"he whispered, removing Ben's hand and placing it on his own dick." Stroke your's for a moment." he finished, then blew hot air gently at his ear. Ben fisted himself slowly, not wanting to over do it. He was planning to shoot his load into Dean's ass, and that was that.

"Stop" Dean whispered again. Reluctantly, he did so.

"Feel the head of your dick." he said, abandoning his erotic whispering. He gently placed the tip of his index finger and placed it on the head. His precum leaked out and pooled at the end of the finger.

"The extra skin over my cock prevented any of my precum to leak into the end my thong. Since Cass is cut, like you, his precum began to soak into the thong." he finished matter of factly.

"Hmm" he said, suddenly feeling he was in some sort of health class or something. Shaking his own head, he wanted to finish this. His hard cock ached from the lack of attention. Glancing down at Dean's, it too was plenty hard. Reaching his hand over, he slowly stroked Dean's thick cock slowly. Pushing the extra skin down the shaft, he leaned down and licked up the precum that began to dribble out of the slit.

"Oh, Ben." Dean moaned, reaching his own hand down and slowly stroked Ben's dick.

"Dean.."he whispered, raising his head and lightly pulled Dean's lips down upon his. The gentleness of his actions seemed to inflame the passion between them, hitting a new level of emotions.

"Fuck me Ben." Dean whispered into his mouth between labored breathes.

"Yea?" he asked, getting up and moving to stand in front of Dean. Placing a hand behind the man's head, pushed it down onto his cock. The older man took his whole cock in his mouth, swirling the tongue all the way to the base. At the same time, his thick fingers reached under Ben's nuts, and began to play with his opening. This was happening to fast, already feeling the blood pounding with a faster tempo. Abruptly, he pushed Dean's head away and he landed on his back on the bed. Dean's legs still laid of the edge, but Ben changed that. Lifting them up, he placed them on his shoulders. Attempting to pull Dean's ass closer to the edge, he found Dean was still to heavy. Luckily, Dean got the idea and quickly scooted down. Ben got down on his knees and used his hands to spread the furry cheeks in front of them.

Forcing his tongue between the cheeks, he slowly trailed his tongue down the crease until he felt the wet hole. Heat seemed to radiate out of the entrance. The tight puckered rim contracted and winked as he lightly dipped his tongue into it. Above, Dean shuddered and began to mutter some very dirty words that he didn't even know. He made a note to ask later what those were. Glancing to the right, Cass's thong laid next to Dean, half of it hanging off the edge. Smiling, he reached for it, and at the same time plunging as much of his tongue inside Dean as he could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," came Dean's hoarse voice from above, almost sounding like some sort of chant.

Standing, he lifted the thong and fit Dean's raised legs through each whole. Lifting his head, Dean watched him curiously as he slide it all the way down. Getting the idea, Dean lifted his ass as Ben finally got it all the way on him. The top part was kind of hard, as Dean's hard cock stretched the fabric by quite a lot, but was still able to fit the end over the head. Stroking himself a couple of times, Ben lined his cock up to Dean's thong clad ass.

"This isn't going to take long." they both said at the same time, as Ben pulled the back part of Dean's thong to the side, revealing Dean's wet hole.

They smirked at each other, and Ben leaned down, licking one of Dean's nipples. Dean groaned and nodded, fixing him with lustful eyes. Bending a bit, Ben placed the head at the very hot hole's entrance. Eye's locked, he slammed in all the way with one hard thrust. The pleasure was so intense he felt he might just burst. Below him, Dean had screamed, though out of lust or pain, he didn't know or care. Even as he pulled back a bit for the second thrust, he felt the orgasm building with lightening speed. Knowing that he was already going to cum with only his second plunge, he leaned down. Reaching forward, he griped Dean's thong covered cock, wrapping his hand around it tightly. As he slammed in, he came, at the same time wrapping his lips at the end of Dean's cock. Dean came.

The hot load shot into and through the fabric of the thong. The cum leaked through the threads of the material, hot and thick, with what he knew to be a bit of Castiel's cum mixed in. At the same moment, his load erupted deep inside the hot hole that surrounded it. The muscles squeezed the head, and the rim clamped at the base of his cock. The liquid pooled inside the hot cavity, drenching the walls. Shaking, his knees gave out, but luckily Dean had scooted down with him. His mouth still tightly wrapped around the cum soaked thong covered cock, he slowly came to rest on the floor. Dean, was panting, and still groaning, with dirty words flying out of his mouth.

Once he was sure Dean gave him all the cum he was going to give, he finally released the prize. His hands and mouth no longer holding on to Dean, his upper body gave out and his back and head hit the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Still, his cock was still embedded in Dean's ass, pulling him along and ended up sitting atop Ben. Panting harshly, he raised his head and glanced up at Dean. It looked exactly like what he had seen when he had woken up earlier. Dean was sitting on his cock, as if riding him. Finally, Dean looked down with a tired small. Leaning down, small beads of sweat dropped off his chin and forehead before settling on Ben's just as sweaty chest. Smiling at each other, their lips met. Chuckling, Dean kissed his forehead before finally attempting to get to his feet. The attempt failed and he sat back down.

"What have you done to me Ben?" he chuckled weakly. "I feel like a cock slut." he said smirking.

Ben burst out with a bark of laughter and turned his head to the side, staring at the light coming in from the windows of the bedroom.


	30. Birthday Morning Scene 2

"Aren't you coming?" Ben asked him, looking disappointed.

"No, you go ahead I have to do something downstairs." he smiled softly.

Ben gave him a disappointed and hurt look, nodded and turned to head back to the bathroom. Grinning, Dean knew that Ben was trying to guilt him into going. Chuckling, he reached down and took hold of Ben's hand. Before Ben knew what was going on, he yanked him around, pulling him in close. Leaning down a bit, he reached his hands around his waist and lifted Ben's whole body up. Pulling him in, he kissed him hard and long. So long, that he felt two things. One was when Ben's ankle's locked together just above Dean's ass. The second was feeling the soft cock that pressed up against his belly button started to harden. Smirking through his smile, Dean released one of his hands and reached down and probed Ben's hole lightly.

Gasping, Ben ended the kiss and stared into his green eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard later today." he whispered into Ben's ear and chewed on it a bit.

"Now?" he asked hopefully, bucking his dick into Dean's belly.

Dropping him, he smiled fondly and looked down at the now 15 year old cock that pointed straight up into the ceiling. Lightly slapping his behind and pushing him towards the bathroom door, he winked.

"Later" he told him, turning himself around towards the bedroom door. Halfway there, he turned and gave Ben a mischievous look."Don't jerk off in the shower." he warned.

Downstairs, he opened the freezer door and pulled out some frozen breakfast dinners. Putting it in the microwave, he heated it up and set it on the table. Just as he filled up two glasses of milk and sat down, he heard Ben coming down the stairs. Glancing forward, he noticed Ben was clothed. Looking down at himself, he figured he should do the same. Still, he decided to wait. Eating, Ben was quiet, but didn't look mad or sad, just thinking.

"What do you want to do today? Later we're going out, but until then...it's up to you. Except,"he raised a finger as Ben began to open his mouth."no sex." he finished. For some reason Ben didn't look put off. Instead, he looked amused and mischievous. They both finished their meal and got up. Walking to the couch, he yawned widely and patted the seat next to him. Ben shook his hand and sat down across from him on the love seat. As he watched, Ben began to smirk, so he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I want to watch you jerk off." he said out of nowhere, with a loud and confident voice.

"I just told you th-"he began, but was interrupted.

"You said no sex. Watching you jerk off isn't sex."he said smugly.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" he asked, amused.

"Get to it." he commanded with a huge smile.

Looking down at his crotch, Dean didn't feel horny right now.

"I don't think anyone has ever just watched me jack off before." he said, surprising himself.

"Yes you have."Ben said.

"How do you know that" he asked curiously.

"Remember when you first jerked me off while we were in the tub?" he asked, shakily, as if nervous.

"Yea..." he replied, smiling at the memory.

"Well," he began softly."When I was in my bed and you came into my room and told me goodnight, you acted really tense and in a hurry to leave my room. I figured you were horny and needed to relieve...some tension. I wait a minute or two, to make sure Mom didn't join you. When she didn't, I slipped out my door to the catwalk. I crept to the window of your bedroom." he said. Dean had a feeling where this was going, and it was such a turn on.

"I saw you take off most of your clothes, and then you laid down on the bed. Though it was dark, I saw the blankets begin to move up and down." he said, face turning pink and he stared down at his own crotch. Dead felt a tingle below and looked down to see his uncut cock coming to life. Slowly, he lowered his hand pulled back the skin a bit, then pushed it forward,

"You then shifted and sat atop the covers. I saw your hand moving up and down, slow at first."he whispered, glancing up and noticed Dean was fully hard now.

"Did you see my huge cock"" he asked, his voice becoming sultry.

"Sort of, but it was in the shadows. What really got me though was when you raised your hips a bit and reached down way lower than where your cock was. You began to push your body down toward you hand, so I knew you had to be fingering your hole. I hoped you were imagining you fucking me, pounding me so hard you would make me bleed." he went on, noticing Dean reaching down and began to finger his entrance as his story continued.

"I was."he whispered.

"Dean I was so hard. I wanted to go to you and suck your cock. I wanted to taste your cum in my mouth." he said shakily.

"Yea?" he asked, pumping his length a bit harder.

"As you got closer, I began to rub my own crotch and grind it into the side of the house, since I couldn't use my hands.

"I'm so close Ben...I'm going to shoot my load all over my stomach."he told him, his breathing becoming hitched as he forced a second finger into his hole.

"I'd been wanting to see your cock, touch it, suck it, ride it, for so long." he rasped reaching his hand down to his shorts and wrapped his hand around his shaft, showing Dean he was hard. Moving his hand, he matched Dean's movements. Groaning, Dean forced a third finger in and rubbed against his prostate. He was so close as he watched Ben continue to jerk his cock into the crotch of his shorts.

"As you came, I imagine you shooting your hot load into my tight ass..."he rasped.

"Mmmmm." he moaned, bucking his hips up, his orgasm approaching at light speed.

"Do you want to know what happened next?" Ben asked, his voice higher and shaking like crazy.

"Tell me." he groaned, feeling his cum leaving his nuts.

"I shot my load in my night shorts, while I ground my crotch into the side of the house as I watched you cum all over your body." he moaned, then gasped as his face turned red and he spasmed. A white wetness began to soak through the shorts he was wearing, where the head of his dick was pressed against the fabric. The vein on the side of his temple was throbbing as Ben rocked his body back and forth as his orgasm intensified and finally came to an end.

At this, Dean erupted, thick white ropes of cum burst out of his cock, painting his whole upper torso white. Shaking, he groaned and yelled Ben's name and still, he pressed his finger inside of him even harder against his prostate. Panting, it all came to an end and he collapsed back against the couch still shaking. Lazily, he smiled up at Ben, who was mirroring him almost exactly. Still white with cum, he got done on his knees and crawled over to Ben. Winking, he leaned into Ben's crotch and took hole of the shaft. Jerking back, Ben's sensitive penis released a last dab of seed.

Wrapping his lips around Ben's cum soaked shorts and suck as much as possible into his own mouth. Pulling the shorts down and off, he squeezed the fabric and sucked a bit more. As the taste of cum receded out of the shorts, he dropped them and leaned down and licked Ben's softening member with his tongue. Finally he wrapped his lips around the head and finished the job.

Smiling softly, Ben got down on the floor and sat down facing him. Pushing Dean back playfully, he licked as much cum off of his body as possible. Sighing, he laid to the side on the floor instead of laying atop Dean. Figuring he didn't want to get messy again, he couldn't blame Ben. Turning his head sideways, he kissed Ben's cheek and intertwined their fingers as they load there, staring in bliss up at the ceiling.


	31. Explanation by Time Jump

They were halfway to the clinic housing to visit Lisa. Dean had showered quickly, and despite the steamy action he had just had before he didn't feel horny at all. Yes, he still cared for Lisa greatly, but what he felt for Ben was something incredible. Though he wasn't prepared to say it out loud, he knew he loved him. Even though he knew Ben felt the same, he was worried less about the fact that he loved another man, than there being a gigantic age difference. Twice his age, he felt a bit guilty knowing that Ben wasn't going to be able to experience sex with many more. Well, actually he knew for a fact that the only time in the future he had been with another person, it would be with Dean's consent, and even as a threesome.

Earlier, Ben had asked how on earth an angel would let Dean continue having gay sex with a boy that was a minor. Even more flabbergasted that an angel would join them in the activity. Dean had shrugged and hadn't told Ben what had happened in that short period between he first fell asleep and when he and Cass had woken him to have sex. Truthfully, he had wondered the same thing. When Castiel had learned that he and his father had engaged in the unsavory activity, he had felt the angel's wrath and disappointment in him. With Ben, he had been thrown by the laid back attitude. What happened next would change his whole life. To some extent, it seemed impossible, but deep down, he felt the words were true. Smiling, he though back to last night when Cass began to explain everything.

****FLASHBACK****

"Cass?" he asked, uneasy with what had just happened.

"Yes Dean?" he replied in a calm voice.

"Why aren't you pissed I've been fucking Ben? He's another guy, and, he's so young." he asked, truly curious.

The angel looked at him intensely, as if weighing what he should tell him. Cocking his head to the right, he stared out the window and finally turned back to him. Opening his mouth he began.

"Dean, in the futur-"he cut himself off and glared down at the floor.

"Cass" he had said with a low and serious voice.

The angel looked back up at him briefly, and then raised his head to the ceiling and began moving his mouth. Though he didn't hear anything, he did feel those silent words running through his own body. Instantly, he felt a migraine explode in his head. He crumpled forward and grasped his knees. When he sat back up, his surroundings were totally different. He was now sitting in a room a bit smaller than the one they had just left. The walls were a light blue, and the decor was plain and modern. There were two pictures hanging on the walls. One was the large picture of a group of people standing together with grime looks. He recognized it as the one of with his brother, Bobby, Cass, Joe, and Ellen just before the showdown between the gates closing to hell.

For some reason, this image had a dramatic effect on him, and he stared down at the floor, hiding the single tear that ran down his cheek. To take his mind off the memories, he looked at the other picture hanging. Though not huge, it was still a good two foot by two foot big. In it, he recognized himself, still very handsome, but with just a few weathered lines. Sitting next to him was a young man resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Squinting, he walked forward, determined to look closer. The man looked so familiar, and hot. As he stood right in front of it, he gasped. There was no mistaking that this young man was Ben all grown up. Maybe in his mid twenties- he was definitely much hotter than he had ever dreamed possible.

Still, it was clear from this picture he and Dean were a couple. For this, and only this reason was why he had not brought down the full angelic wrath against Dean for his actions. He didn't want to know where they were. Knowing too much about the future was bad, and dangerous. He turned back to Cass who was smiling softly at him. Grinning widely he walked up to him and gave him a brief hug. Just as he was about to thank him for this journey, he heard moaning coming from a room to the right. Grinning, he looked up at Cass, amused as the angels ears began to turn red.

"Can they see us?"he asked Cass, smiling slyly. Cass shook his head and began to open his mouth, but he shot past him and headed to the sounds.

"Dean!" he heard Cass say behind him.

"Oh come on Cass!"he paused, looking over his shoulder at the guy. His expression didn't change so he throw out some bait that he knew would reel him in.

"Come on, I'll get you off again while we watch." he pleaded. When his expression faltered, he grinned madly and dashed to the moans that were increasing in volume. As he approached, he heard a deep voice that he didn't recognize.

"Your hot mouth feels so fucking good on my cock Dean. Mmm I feel like I'm going to cum."the voice said, full of a playful lust.

"You cum and I won't bottom for you for a week bitch." he heard his own voice.

At this, he hurried even faster. Finally, he entered the room, slow at first but as he approached the bed, he clapped his hands, just to make sure they couldn't hear him. When their actions didn't change, he found himself grinning like a kid in a candy shop and felt his erection growing in his pants. Before him, he watched as a very hot Ben sat with his head against the head board of their queen size bed. His cock was sticking out through his zipper.

To be honest Dean was surprised that Ben's cock hadn't grown as big as he thought it would have. Remembering when he first had jerked Ben off, how surprised he was of the size of a 14 year old boys cock. Still, Ben's future cock size was far from small, and as he lifted his hands into the air and the older Dean pulled his shirt off, he was very turned on with Ben's dark chest hair. Most of the hair was sprinkled between his pecs, and then a thick line that trailed from his belly button down into the prize below the waist line. His skin was white and smooth, and didn't have a farmers tan, but just a uniform color throughout his upper body.

To his right, Cass walked up and stood by him as he watched the hot action on the bed. Without giving the angel any hint of what was coming, he reached down and unzipped his slacks in one quick move. Even as he reach through the open zipper, he felt a tug himself. Glancing down, he watched the large tanned hands unzipping his pants as well. Looking up, he smiled and smirked at Cass as his hand came into contact with the hard shaft in his slacks. When he squeezed his cock, Cass gasped and bucked forward into Dean's hand. Carefully, he pulled the hardened cock out through the opening, watching as Cass's eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip as his length sprang out into the fresh air.

"Feel good Cass?"he asked teasingly, knowing full well how it felt. The guy nodded and whimpered.

"Take off my pants Ben, I'm so hard for you." came the older Dean, who had pushed himself back, now laying his head at the foot of the bed.

As he watched Ben crawl forward, he jacked Cass's leaking cock with long and slow strokes up and down his length. Fascinated what his older self looked like under the clothes, he paid more attention to the show in front of him. Ben unzipped future Dean's pants and fished out his uncut cock. Teasingly, Ben stuck his tongue out and licked up the shaft achingly slow. Dean moaned and reached down and tweaked Ben's nipples, causing him to gasp and let out a small squeak.

"Faster Dean." croaked Cass from beside him.

He was so focused on the bed, he had completely forgotten Cass was next to him, making him jump. Glancing over, he gave the angel a guilty smile and sped up the pace. In front of them, Ben had just pulled future Dean's pants off. He found it incredibly hot when he discovered his future self had gone commando. Ben moved the extra skin up and down Dean's cock before going down and swallowing the entire length in his mouth. Ben winked at Dean as he began to pick up speed until he was groaning. Abruptly, he stopped and reached his hand down and grasped Dean's thighs. Smirking, he pushed them into the air as he dove down and began tongue fucking future Dean's hole with speed. During this time, he began to undress himself until finally Ben was completely naked, just like his future self.

"Yea! Tongue fuck my hairy hole. Mmmm...come on Ben, fuck me like a bitch." future Dean growled.

"_This is so fucking hot."_ Dean thought, as Ben raised an eyebrow up at Dean as he threw his head back onto the matress and gripped the bedding with his hands.

"Cass..." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Mmm" he heard the angel next to him, thrusting his leaking cock through his hand.

"Cass!" he said a bit more forcefully.

"Yea?" he breathed, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Jerk me off, this is so hot." he pleaded, briefly glancing over and meeting the angel's eye.

Sighing, Cass reached down and began to pump his aching cock.

In front of them, Ben had pulled future Dean's body and tossed him around so his head was resting on the pillows against the headboard of the bed. Apparently, Ben was now strong enough to throw him where ever he wanted with little effort. Smiling, Ben leaned down and kissed Dean hard, one hand wrapped tightly around his cock, and the other probing the entrance of his future self. Without releasing his mouth, he reached down and lifted his ass up at an accessible angle. Even as Ben lined his dick up to his hole, he felt Cass begin to shudder beside him. Without any more delays, Ben plunged his cock into future Dean, hard and fast. Roaring, Dean released Ben's mouth as he stared up at the ceiling, his face turning red.

"Mmm...yea, just like the Ben." he gritted as Ben pulled all the way back out and rammed it back in, maybe even harder than the first plunge.

"God, your ass feels amazing Dean. I just want to pound you so hard you bleed."he moaned with another powerful thrust.

Beside him, Cass began to shudder and whimper. Not giving the angel any warning, he quickly got to his knees and shuffled to move Cass around. Moving him at an angle where he could still see the action on the bed, he started deep throating the angel, smiling as he took hold of Dean's hair and force fucked his cock in and out of his mouth. Reaching around, he grabbed Cass's ass cheeks and spread them. Once spread, he wriggled a finger into his hole, while using his other to massage the angels thick hairy ball sack. On the bed, Ben was huffing and growling as the sound of his groin slamming into future Dean's ass began to increase in both volume and speed. Ben's hands shot down to his future self's cock, using them both to jerk the length up and down to the timing of his own thrusts.

"Oh, Dean..." both Cass and Ben said at the exact same time.

His mouth wrapped around the angels cock, he felt the hot salty liquid shoot into his mouth and hit the back of his throat. Before him on the bed, Ben's skin turned a dark pink as he shot his own load into future Dean's ass. As he watched, he could see the large knot of muscle below Ben's hole contract as his semen was released. At the same moment, he watched as cum exploded out of future Dean's cock while Ben's hands twisted and pumped the shaft with expert skill, painting his chest, and some even shot up and hit Ben's chin as he lowered his mouth to kiss Dean at the moment of orgasm.

Below him, he felt a tingle, and then with an unexpected grunt, he shot his own load on the floor of the bedroom. Glancing down, he was amazed to find he came without anything touching his cock. As spurts landed all around him, he released Cass's dick from his mouth and fell forward as the release continued to wrack his body. Panting, he looked up at the angel, face sweaty and full of wonder and surprise. The angel's eyes were wide and he studied the floor. Smiling sheepishly, he tried to stand but was still way to wobbly. As he glanced up and over to the bed, he felt his heart swell as Ben and his future self broke apart from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I love you Ben." said his future self, smiling gently up at the sweaty and sexy young man he had grown to cherish more than anyone else he could remember.

"Ditto Dean." he grunted lazily and dropped onto Dean's messy, cum covered chest.

"Dude!" future Dean laughed and pushed him off to the side, where he began to tickle the boy.

Feeling his own heart tighten, he looked up and indicated he wanted Cass's help getting up. Before Cass's hand reached his, he felt a whoosh of air and pressure in his temple. Blinking, he recognized his surroundings had changed back to his own time. Sighing, he pushed himself back and sat against the couch, looking at the angel curiously. Cass's cock was now soft, hanging out through the zipper of his slacks. Raising an eyebrow, Dean crawled forward and gently pushed the flaccid penis back into the slacks and zipped up the pants. Immediately after, he did the same to his own soft cock. With effort, he pushed himself up and collapsed onto the couch, totally spent from what had just happened.

"So..."he began, lazily looking over at the angel, who had just sat down on the love seat directly across from him."you're letting me mess around with Ben because you know we're together in the future." he finished, raising and eyebrow.

Smiling softly, Cass gave a small nod.


	32. Chapter 32

***Next week season 10 of Supernatural will air. I won't post another chapter until after the season premier. After which I'll try to post a new chapter every two days or so, with the longest chapters posted on the actual days of a new episode.***

"Dean...Dean!" he heard Ben shouting.

Snapping back into the present he jumped and looked over at Ben. Sitting next to him in the truck, Ben was trying to engage him in a conversation.

"Sorry bud, just had a bit more than usual on my mind."he said apologetically.

"I noticed."Ben smirked mischievously.

"Oh?" he replied.

"Well of course. How else would I be able to unzip your pants and pull your cock out without you even noticing." he chuckled, giving his thick uncut cock a tight squeeze.

Glancing down, he let out a chuckle as Ben stroked his cock slowly. Shaking his head, he looked over and leaned in for a quick kiss. He quickly glanced at the time on the dashboard. Cringing, he realized they were only a couple minutes from their destination. Sadly, Ben would have to cease his fun. Sighing he looked down and started put away his cock. A hand went down and halted his efforts. Snorting, he looked at Ben amused, then pointed at the time and where they were on the road. Understanding, Ben still didn't release his hand. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at him and then down at his hard cock, poking out through his open zipper.

"Hurry then, make me cum Ben."he said, giving him a soft smile.

Grinning like mad, Ben scooted closer and wrapped both his hands around the shaft and began to pump it. At first, his movements were slow. Within a few seconds however, his pumping increased in speed to unimaginable rate. Involuntarily, he began bucking his hips, already feeling his orgasm approaching. Altering his speed limit, his driving began to slow. Reaching over, he grabbed Ben's crotch and pulled him closer. He felt Ben's own erection through his pants.

"Unzip yourself Ben."he said shakily. Next to him, he heard a quick zip. Stating to reach over, he was amused as Ben took his hand and forcibly wrapped it around his dick. Once securely gripped, Ben went back to his own cock. Harder and faster Ben pumped, until Dean had to pull over, feeling this was one of those orgasms that it would be to intense to drive through. Releasing, Ben's cock, he reached his hand up to the back of his neck and pulled it down to his crotch.

"Suck my cock, I'm going to nut Ben." he mumbled as lips surrounded his head. Though he didn't mean to, he moved his hand that was still on the steering wheel and brought it down and placed it where his right hand had been. His right one free now, he returned it to Ben's crotch and resumed his pumping.

His load shot into Ben's mouth, powerful enough to hit the back of his throat. Grunting and panting, his orgasm slowed and finally came to an end.

Even as his breathing returned to normal, Ben looked up and smirked. He snorted as he saw a little dribble of his seed leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Winking, Ben looked at their surroundings. Turning his head, he noted the deserted road and both directions. Slyly, he rotated his body and shimmied himself in front of Dean. Using the steering wheel as a seat, he bent his back and shoulders. Leaning down he kissed Dean for a few moments.

Finally, Ben reached forward and pulled his head down to his crotch. Surprised, he smiled as he opened his mouth and engulfed Ben's aching member. Taking only a few seconds, Ben began to jerk and grunt, then finally sigh as he shot his load. His lips securely wrapped around the base, he let Ben thrust the last few spurts into the back of his throat. Coming to an end, Ben shakily began to scoot down off the steering wheel and dropped onto his lap. Smirking, he leaned down and kissed him quickly. Ben smiled as he tasted his own cum. Sighing, he slid off and sat back down. Facing forward, he looked rather sheepish and shyly grinned back up to him.

Reaching over, he gently brought him in twisted his head, finally able to give him a soft kiss. It was one of those kisses that was more romantic and meaningful than one that was full of passion and want. Though their relationship had grown to something more, it seemed Ben was still so shy and even more kid-like after an action that would seem simple and ordinary for an adult. Smiling, he ruffled his hair as he once more pulled back onto the road. Beside him, he noticed Ben opening the glove box ad removing a paper towel. Using it, he cleaned cleaned off his dick. After which, he pushed his now flaccid penis back into his pants and zipped them up.

Without hesitation, he reached over and pulled the skin back from the head of his own cock, and wiped it down as much as possible. He looked more intently, nodding, satisfied that it was clean. Pushing his soft cock back into his pants, Ben carefully zipped them up. Once complete, Ben glanced up and smiled at triumphantly. Raising and eyebrow, he smirked down. Humming he dropped his hand and intertwined their fingers and looked forward. He seemed overly happy for nothing, and he wanted to know why.

"Dude," he chuckled down at him."why so happy?" he nudged his shoulder down a bit and knocked into Ben's.

"Oh well, a few things actually."he said cheerfully.

"Such as?"he asked, interestingly.

"Well, It's my birthday. I'm with one of the hottest guy on the planet. Not only that, but after the gay porn I've seen, I-"Ben said, but was cut off as he let out a snort of laughter at the mention of gay porn."I've noticed that usually the hottest guys in the scene's I've seen are always the top. You on the other hand,"he looked over, giving him an up and down look,"let me fuck you and shoot in your ass, like some bitch."he continued, letting out a bark of laughter at the end.

Playfully, he gave Ben a slap on his thigh with a chuckle.

"and,"he went on,"you do everything for me, but don't sugar coat anything. You treat me like an adult even though I'm just 15. Also, when we first started to mess around, there was no way I could take all your load in my mouth. Back there, only a drop or two of your cum escaped my lips." he finished smugly with a quick movement and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He didn't want to say anything, but that last part wasn't entirely true. The reason he had been able to take his entire load in his mouth was because he was running on diminished supply of his cum. Already cumming twice today, the amount he just shot was only a small bit of his full load. The rest though, he was truly happy Ben was so content with him. Feeling a warming in his heart, he knew they would be happy together. He did still find women sexy and definitely fuckable. Their wet pussy's almost rivaled a guy's tight ass. At this, he felt his cock twitch. Forcibly, he concentrated and his cock softened to it's flaccid state.

Noticing their location, he began to feel dread. They still had not figured out what to say to Lisa. It was clear that he cared much more for Ben than her. What were they going to do? He couldn't stand lying to her for much longer, especially if she thought he loved her unconditionally. Gritting his teeth he slowed and looked at his hands. They were gripping the wheel hard enough his knuckles were white and began to shake. Beside him, he glanced over and gave him an understanding and sympathetic look. He too had no idea what they were going to do. Sighing, he pulled into an almost empty parking lot and came to a stop in the furthest and most remote spot.

"What are we going to do Ben?"he asked miserably, glancing over and frowning.

"I'm not sure Dean."he sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

"Ben, you know, we're going to be together for a long time. You know that, right?" he asked, seriously.

"I hope so."he said dreamily.

"I know so."he replied, not thinking.

"How do you know that?" he asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

Shit...he thought. He couldn't tell Ben that he had went forward in time with Cass...

Cass... he thought, absentmindedly... Immediately, there was a sound of fluttering wings.

Next to him, Ben jumped in shock, almost landing on his lap.

"Hello, Dean."the angel said in his deep voice, sitting next to the passenger door.

"What the fu-"he began, but stopped himself.

The angel smiled coyly at him and nodded to Ben. In shock, Ben didn't nod back. His mouth dropped as he stared at the guy who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I smell semen." said Cass, casually, looking between the two next to him.

Ben's skin turned bright red and he looked down at his lap. Recovering, he smirked at Cass, amused he always seemed to say something embarrassing that most people wouldn't dream of. Shaking his head, he looked into the angels eyes and sent him a mental message they needed to talk privately, without Ben knowing, or realizing that any time had passed from that exact moment. Around him, he felt the air still, and people around them came to a halt. The wind ceased, and even the birds in the sky freeze in mid , he looked back over at the angel.

"What is wrong Dean?" he asked, seeming truly concerned.

"What should I tell Lisa, Cass?" he implored, looking up into the angel's eyes.

Cass didn't say anything for a moment. The guy's face had went slack and seemed to look sad. This gave him a bad feeling about what was to come. Something was definitely wrong as he stared at the guy, but heard no reply. Wondering if he should push the issue. Sighing, Cass looked over at him with a frown.

"I can't tell you the specifics, but Lisa Braeden has contracted her aunts virus while she's been staying at the clinic." Castiel said softly, in a sad voice.

Feeling his heart ache, he glanced down to Ben, who had frozen with his head pointed at his crotch in embarrassment. He still had strong feelings for Lisa, but he knew deep down his life was going to be with Ben. The poor kid, who just turned 15 today, would be devastated. There was no way Dean was going to tell Ben this. He wondered how long she had left. Looking up, he opened his mouth to ask, but Castiel stopped him.

"Dean,"he paused, seeming to struggle with himself. He looked up and gave him a reassuring smile before he went on.

"She isn't going to die Dean."he said.

Dean had realized he had been holding his breath until the angel's words washed over him. Relieved, he gave a big sigh and looked back up.

"I shouldn't have told you that Dean, but I don't like to see you in such distress." he smiled."I care for you so much, you're the one human I can go to for...well..."he paused his face glancing out the window as his ears began to darken.

Not being able to help himself, he reached over and laid his hand on the guys shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly.

"Look, I've already discussed this with Ben and he agrees, so anytime you're..."he paused, then shrugged and went on. "horny and want to get off, come on over." he said, and was quite amused as Cass turned back to him with his eyes wide with shock. After a few moments, Cass shook his head and his manner became more subdued.

"She's not going to die, but her memory is going to quickly begin to deteriorate and eventually will be so bad she'll have to stay in a 24 hour care facility. The virus has already began to effect her. It'll get to the point where she won't be able to do anything beyond simple tasks. If I still had all my powers, I might be able to hold off the progression of her illness, but not for long. Since her illness is a virus that has nothing to do with anything evil, or was caused by any outside forces, an angel's touch if very limited. You've seen me heal many things, but if you think about it, everything that I healed was caused by something unnatural or evil, that was directly linked to you, or someone you know and was being punished. This is not the case with Lisa."he said sadly, frowning down at Ben.

He sat there, trying to process the angels words. Thinking about, he did now notice that all the times he healed anyone, it was because that person wouldn't have been hurt, if not for his meddling. Sighing, his heart ached, not knowing what to say to Ben. Even as he stared down at the young man, he felt a tear trace it's way down his cheek and fall onto Ben's hand that was still holding onto his own.

"What do I tell Ben?" he asked seriously, hearing his voice crack.

"Dean, maybe I could...I don't know, put up a block to shield Ben from knowi-"he began.

"NO, Cass. Thank you but no. That's never worked before and has back fired on us every time." he said, trying not to sound mad or judgmental. Luckily, Cass nodded at him with understanding. Still, he frowned and looked out the window once more.

"Let's, let's keep this quiet for today. It's Ben's birthday and I don't want it ruined." he said, looking down fondly at Ben.

"I think that would be best, as well."Cass nodded with a small smile.

"Why don't you come around a couple days or so after we have time to process the situation."he finished, feeling his mood brightening.

"Can we.."Cass broke off and just shook his head, and it was clear he was about to disappear. Before he could, he reached out and grabbed the angel's bicep that was under his tan trench coat.

"I want you to try Ben's ass out, it's so tight around your cock." he rasped, trying to turn the angel on. It seemed to work as the man's ears darkened and he stared down at Ben, contemplating his words. Glancing at the angel's crotch, he let out a bark of laughter when he saw a very noticeable lump begin to twitch under the fabric. Releasing the arm, he patted Castiel's shoulder and blinked. The angel was gone, and movement around him resumed as if unchanged. Looking up and over, Ben jumped and looked around. Glancing back up, his face looked so confused.

"Does he always do that?" Ben asked incredulously, mouth hanging open.

Snorting, Dean nodded and leaned down and caught the young man's lips in a quick kiss.

"Let's go surprise your mom."he smiled, and felt a glow inside as Ben's face broke into a smile and he nodded excitedly.


	33. Story Direction Explanation

I wasn't going to say anything...but I've getting so many negative private emails about how awful the last chapter was because of Lisa's predicament, that I'm forced to reveal it's not over for her and her memory. I ended the last chapter in a way it gives me ample room for the coming chapters and the two guys uniting in a way to heal/save her memory. The quest will bring them even closer together and will seal their love for one another and eventually it will become apparent to Lisa how Dean and Ben really feel toward each other...like I said...didn't want any more bad emails


	34. They Need My Help

"Hi Honey!" he heard as soon as he walked into the room. It was somewhat muffled, but he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Looking around, he didn't see the person it belonged to though. Pausing, he searched again and finally caught sight of a lady waving energetically over on a big soft recliner. At first, he was shocked as he took in the sight. His mom was rocking slowly, wearing regular clothes. The muffled sound came from a strap on mask over her mouth.

What bothered him most, as he hurried over to her was he couldn't see her smile. Still, he knew it must be huge because the wrinkles on the corners of her eyes were very pronounced. Reaching out he tried to hug her, but she lifted her arms for him to stop. Feeling crushed, he felt a tear beginning to leak out of an eye. With all his strength, he held it back so as to not stress her out. She seemed to be looking over his shoulder for instructions.

Turning, he had walked right past a man in a suit who apparently was her doctor. He smiled warmly at him and then nodded over to his mom. He faced her again and gave her a questioning look. Nodding quickly, she beckoned him over with her arms flapping excitedly. Breaking into a sprint , he found himself sitting on her lap, as if he were a kid and she were reading him a story before bed. He wrapped his arms around her and a few tears did finally leak out. The smell of a sterile environment wafted around, but thankfully, she smelled exactly the same as if she were at home.

"Oh, happy birthday Benjamin." she squeezed him and kissed his forehead a few times.

"Mom..."he said, which came out immensely childish.

"I know, you don't like me to use your full name." she sighed, but still kept a tone of amusement in her voice.

"You've gotten so big since I seen you. It feels like it was only yesterday I was bringing you home from the hospital." she said warmly.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for almost a month, so my arm is all well and I've been helping Dean out around the house." he told her, feeling it was his job to suddenly take care of their home while she was here in this clinic.

"What's this?"she asked playfully, reaching up and scratching small amount of stubble growing on his chin, then went down and jabbed at his ribs, making him squirm as she tickled him.

It was as if they were home again, but he wanted to see her smile. After a few final moments of her trying to tickle him, they settled down and sat back in peace. Looking up, he wondered where Dean was, knowing he had been very anxious to see her as well. The doctor seemed to have stepped out and was talking to Dean outside the door. Behind him, his mom began to cough in earnest, startling him. Turning back around, he fixed her with a worried face. In that brief instant that she was unaware of his attention, she had let her guard down and it was very easy to see she did not look good.

Her eyes looked down and closed while her forehead crinkled from pain, and a small amount of perspiration appeared on her cheeks. The new look was shocking, and awful. It was so clear she was in a lot of pain, and had just been trying to reassure him that everything was fine. She opened her eyes and began to put her wall back up until she saw he had already spotted the act.

"Mom?"he asked, voice shaky.

Sighing, her eyes softened and she raised her hand stroked his cheek. This small action was even worse than her concealing her actual health complications. Opening her mouth, she began to explain.

****Out in the hall.****

"It's called Huntington's Disease. It's a hereditary condition in which your brain's nerve cells gradually break down. This affects your physical movements, emotions, and cognitive abilities. There's no cure, but there are ways to treat the pain. Intense work is being done even as we speak to find the answer. Luckily, Miss Braedon has been in our care, and was diagnosed extremely early, so there is a very, VERY high possibility we can keep her treated long enough until someone has a break through. She's young and healthy, doesn't smoke, drink, or do drugs, so that's another positive thing to look at. " explained Doctor Forge out in the hall to Dean.

Sighing heavily, Dean let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding in. The moment he heard Lisa's voice, his heart began to quicken at the sound of the stress in her voice. Even now, he was looking in at Ben, who was sitting on her lap. It brought a smile to his face seeing how happy the two looked together. Ben turned his head and looked at the door with a questioning look, obviously searching for him. As soon as his head had turned, he saw Lisa cough through the window. Apparently, she had been holding it in from Ben. Once started however, she couldn't stop. When her eyes finally opened again, they were full of pain and exhaustion. Ben's face had turned pale and mouth began to quiver.

"Thanks doc, I'll be back in a minute." he had cut the doctor off and walked toward the entrance of the clinic. Increasing his speed, he was determined to make it out of the building before he broke down. Bursting out through the front doors, he walked quickly to his truck, tears falling down his cheeks. He still loved Lisa, but no longer in a romantic way. Her pain was so great, and yet her resolve to put on a brave face for her son had commanded all her will. When her coughing spell had come to an end, Ben's face been so shocked. He looked scared and broken.

The two people who had taken him in after he was alone, were in pain, Lisa physically, and now Ben, emotionally. This almost broke his heart. Wanting to get in his truck, he had forgotten he had handed the keys to Ben, indicating he was going to let him drive all the way home. Cursing, he walked to the front and collapsed on the sidewalk, leaning his back against the front tire of the driver's side and wept.

"Dean?" came a voice with a flutter of wings. He knew who it was, but he just didn't have the strength to look up. A pair of shoes walked right up to him and he then moved out, as the man sat down next to him.

"I can't let Ben see me like this." was all he could say as the angel reached over and pulled him down until he was sobbing against Cass's chest. A large hand cradled his head while the other was rubbing over his chest, slowly. Finally, he felt his emotions come back under control.

"Thanks Cass..."he mumbled, sniffling and feeling embarrassed.

"You are very welcome Dean."said his warm voice.

"Cass?" he asked, stealing himself.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"We've got to find a way to save her...any way. I know I love Ben, but she's still a great woman and deserves to live a full life." he begged.

"Dean, I thought I told y-"he began.

"I KNOW! I know Cass, but we've got to...some how...will you help us?"he asked, finally looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes. The angel didn't break their gaze, as if he wanted to test his resolve.

"Please...Cass...I've got to help Ben out. I've got to help them both out, they're my life."he finished.

Not as long as I initially wanted the chapter to be...but I wanted it to hit home, that everything is not over, after this chapter, the feelings Ben feels for Dean will sky rocket after he hears of their plan during next chapter, sealing his and Dean's fate.


	35. Chapter 35

This is another chapter without smut...the smut will return in the next one and you won't be disappointed!

"Is there any hope, Mom?"he asked, holding back his tears.

"Of course."she forced a smile out, looking over his shoulder as he heard a door open.

Turning, he saw Dean walking toward them. Ben tried to hide it, but Dean looked awful. Which was something big to say the least. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he'd been crying. Feeling his mom shift, he jumped off as she stood. Dean smiled at her warmly and bent down and kissed her cheek. She giggled and gave him a big hard hug. Ben turned away, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment. He turned back around quickly averted his gaze as she spanked Dean's butt. Smiling, he gave them a few moments before he felt it was safe to turn around.

Sighing, Dean had walked over and sat in the large armchair his mom had previously been in. Without any hesitation his mom walked over and sat on his lap and leaned against his chest. They seemed perfectly happy, well...his mom did. Behind her, Dean gave him a soft smile that said "Humor her". Honestly, he didn't mind at all, anything that took her mind off her awful condition. Walking over to them, he bent down kissed his mom on the cheek. She sniffed and without warning, pulled him down and he found himself sitting on her lap once more. Below them, Dean gave a grunt with the added weight.

"Hey!"he called, still grunting.

Feeling movement, he turned and watched her bend down and whisper something into Dean's ear. Dean's expression became mischievous and he felt his mom gently push him off. Curious, he raised an eyebrow and began to move back, but was caught off guard. Dean reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Surprised, he was yanked forward and found his chest laying across Dean's lap. He felt a gentle slap behind him. Turning his head, he watched as his mom playfully started spanking him. They didn't hurt at all and by the fourteenth spank, she was chuckling happily. She paused and he began to open his mouth to tell her she still had one left, she looked up at Dean. Turning his head, he found himself looking at a smirking Dean. Raising a large hand, he swung it down and slapped his ass much harder and he let out an "Ow!".

"Dean!" his mom said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Sorry bud." he said with a wink.

"That's alright Mom, I'll get him back later."he said, giving Dean the evil eye.

Dean's smirk dropped a bit, but still kept an air of playfulness. They sat around a table in the corner and brought out some cards and played rummy twice, all the while talking and having fun. His mom went over and pulled out dominoes and they played, which Dean had to explain it to him. After a while, he finally got the hang of it, and began to win. It seemed the time hadn't moved when he heard a door open behind them. Turning, he noticed the doctor look at his watch and tapped it a couple of times. Ben looked at the large clock to the right and discovered it was after 6 pm.

"Sorry guys, visiting time's over. The usual time is 5, but seeing as it's your birthday,"he smiled gently at him,"I decided to give you some extra time. Still, time's up."he said pleasantly.

Sighing, Lisa nodded sadly and hugged Dean and he once again kissed her on the cheek. He stood and walked over to the door with the doctor, giving him and his mom a moment. He didn't want to leave, the time had passed so quickly, and it felt as if they hadn't even spent much time together, though it was well over a 6 hours. He felt furious as tears started to fall. She shushed him and hugged him, telling him it would be alright. Once more she wished him a happy birthday. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her shoulder, the tears falling even faster.

Finally, he got his emotions under control and took a huge gulp of air before finally releasing her. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked towards Dean, not looking back, fearing he'd lose it again. Smiling gently at him, Dean opened the door and they walked out. In the corridor, Dean wrapped his large arm around his shoulder and they walked out of the building. Outside, he squared his jaw and grabbed Dean's large hand and intertwined their fingers, not caring if anyone saw them. Surprisingly, Dean's hold tightened, and he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. At this, he became embarrassed and quickly looked around, hoping there were no witnesses. Luckily, no one was around, and the blinds were closed all along the clinic's large windows.

Reluctantly, he released Dean's large hand and walked to the passenger door of the truck and got in. Dean got in and started the engine. He began to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off as the whole situation broke down upon him. The tears came, and his resolve failed. He hadn't meant to, but he was clutching Dean as he wailed, not able to stop himself. Reaching over, Dean pulled him in, all the while shushing and rocking him. His strong arms wrapped around him, with one stroking his back. For once, he didn't feel embarrassed at all about his sobbing.

"I got you, Ben, I got you. Let it out, as loud and as long as you need to."he soothed sounding a bit stuffy nosed.

His compassion and understanding meant the world to him. He did exactly as Dean said, and just went on and on. Having no idea how long it lasted, his tears finally dried up, and it all came to an end. Starting to hiccup, he sighed and patted Dean's chest, indicating he was better. Dean sniffed and slowly, and reluctantly released his hold. Sitting up, he looked over at Dean, noticing he too had cried along with him, but must have been silent. Reaching over, he used his hand and wiped away a few tears off of Dean's cheek, while Dean did the same to him. Leaning up, he kissed Dean, not sexually, but compassionately, which was returned. They sat there, their foreheads leaning against each other, staring deeply into the others' eyes.

"I love you, Ben, and we're going to save your mom no matter what it takes. I promise to you, it's not over, not by a long shot love."


End file.
